Chloe's Journey (through Beca's eyes)
by Another Bechloe Shipper
Summary: Chloe experiences a sudden loss and goes through the ups and downs of the grieving process. This is her story through Beca's eyes. Rated M for mature themes. Deals with substance abuse.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Fasten your seatbelts, it's going to be a bumpy ride. TW: Deals with grief and substance abuse.

* * *

Beca had just checked into her hotel in Tampa, Florida. She'd had to book a flight and hotel at the last minute, and she was relieved that her father had graciously allowed her to use his points to dramatically reduce the cost to fly down to Florida and stay for a few days. She'd been staying with her aunt in New York for the summer. She'd originally planned to grab dinner before heading out, but she didn't have much appetite. She decided to change clothes instead and arrive earlier than she'd originally planned. She got herself dressed nicely, freshened up her hair and makeup, and then found herself not wanting to do what she'd traveled to Florida to do. She finally took a deep breath and decided to just go ahead and order the Uber.

She thanked the driver and tipped her through the app. The woman must have sensed that Beca wasn't up for conversation, or maybe she'd taken the time to notice that Beca would be going to a funeral home and was dressed nicely. She hadn't attempted conversation beyond a polite greeting, leaving Beca to her thoughts.

She walked into the funeral home and was greeted by a polite man in a nice suit. "Last name, please?" he asked Beca.

"Beale," she said, her voice already thick. She hadn't realized how upsetting it would be to say that name out loud in a funeral home.

"Follow me," he said. Beca quietly and slowly followed the man, still dreading what was to come.

Beca walked into the room and was immediately pulled into a tight hug. "Beca, you're here!"

"Hi, Mrs. Beale," said Beca.

"Beca, it's Lynn," she replied. "I'm so glad you could travel on such short notice. It means so much to all of us."

"It's no trouble."

"How was your flight?"

"It was fine."

"Will you be staying with us at the house?"

"No. I got a hotel room."

"You didn't have to do that."

"The last thing you need to do right now is to have another person under your roof. I appreciate the offer, though."

A red-haired young man in his late twenties walked over and greeted Beca. "Hi, Beca. I'm so glad to see you again, but I wish it was under better circumstances."

"Hi, Steven." She went to shake his hand, only to be pulled into a hug. _That's a Beale for you, _she thought.

Beca was also greeted by Chloe's other brothers, Danny and Chris, also with hugs. Her discomfort with the hugs had temporarily allowed her to forget her grief.

It was a huge crowd of people. All available seats were taken, and there were a ton of people standing around. Beca knew Chloe's immediate family well, but she didn't know any of her extended family. She finally asked Steven to help her through the crowd, not wanting to get pulled into a conversation with someone she didn't know. Conversations were always awkward at viewings, and Beca didn't want to explain over and over again that she was Chloe's best friend from college.

Finally, Steven walked Beca toward the front of the room. "Here she is," he said.

"Beca! You're here!" exclaimed Chloe. Her face was tear-stained, but she'd managed to crack a smile at her best friend.

"Oh, Chloe, I'm so sorry. I got here as fast as I could," said Beca. She pulled Chloe in for a tight embrace and let Chloe cry on her shoulder. Beca hated seeing Chloe cry under any circumstances, and she soon found herself joining her.

"Beca, it's just not fair. He left for work, and then his assistant called to tell my mom he'd collapsed, and then we were at the hospital and discussing his funeral. We were supposed to go out for a father-daughter dinner date that night. Now I'll never have one with him again."

Beca rubbed Chloe's back to try and soothe her. "Chloe, you couldn't have known. At least he didn't suffer."

Chloe pulled away and nodded and sniffled. Beca handed her a tissue and got one for herself. "I'm glad you're here," Chloe said.

"Of course," said Beca. "It's what friends do. Besides, I always liked your dad. He made me feel like part of the family, and he always made me laugh."

"He liked you too," said Chloe. She led Beca out of the room and into a quiet corner of the hallway. The two of them sat down on a bench. Beca was relieved to be out of the crowded room. She hoped it would help her calm Chloe down if she was calm herself.

"How have you been holding up? I feel awful that it took me two days to arrange to travel here."

"Speaking of that, how did you manage?"

"My dad let me use his airline and hotel points."

"Oh. I should thank him next time I see him. Wait, why aren't you staying at my house?"

"Chloe, the last thing you guys need is another person under your roof," said Beca. "I already thanked my dad for you. So, how have things been? Have your brothers and mother been helping?"

"Well, it's no fun planning a funeral, but he and Mom did some pre-planning back when my grandmother died. So, at least we knew his wishes and didn't have to pay anything extra."

"That helps. Have you been sleeping?"

"Not much," said Chloe. "I just keep seeing his body in that hospital bed every time I shut my eyes. It's awful." Chloe began to cry again, and Beca imagined she was reliving the experience again.

"Come here," she said, wrapping Chloe in another embrace and rubbing her back. "Sometimes, these things just happen. You said he'd gotten a clean bill of health recently. Even his doctors were shocked when he had a massive stroke. It definitely sucks, though, and it's not fair."

"It doesn't make it hurt any less. I just wish I'd had more time with him."

"I'm sure," said Beca. "Remember when we got our apartment and the moving truck broke down? Your dad had us all in stitches while we were waiting for the tow truck."

Chloe gave a watery laugh. "Yeah, he was good at making us laugh."

"It made me a lot less upset about the truck we rented."

"That was some rotten luck," said Chloe.

"Hey, Chloe. Do you want to get out of here?"

"I can't," said Chloe. "I'm the daughter. I have to stay."

"Chloe, you're grieving the sudden loss of your father. There's nothing you 'have to' do right now." Beca made air quotes when saying "have to."

"Do you really think it's okay if I leave?"

"Tell your mom and brothers so they don't worry, but I'm sure they'll understand if you need to get away from here for a little while."

"Okay," said Chloe. "I'll be right back." Chloe went off to tell her mother and brothers that she needed to step out for a bit. Beca was surprised that Chloe hadn't wanted her to come along, but she had decided to follow Chloe's lead when she got the news. Beca had lost her own mother at the beginning of her senior year of high school, so she had a rough idea of how Chloe felt. Beca's mother had been sick for years, though, so Beca had had time to emotionally prepare. The loss her mother had still stung, but she'd known it was coming.

Chloe returned, snapping Beca out of her thoughts about her mother's passing four years prior. "Okay, Beca, let's go."

"Sure. Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know," said Chloe. "I just don't want to be here, and I don't want to be at the house."

"Do you want to come back to my room? We can order room service and watch TV. I'll watch anything you want. "

"You have no idea how awesome that sounds," said Chloe, cracking a small smile.

Beca smiled back. She ordered an Uber, and the two girls headed to the hotel.

Beca went through her suitcase and handed Chloe a pair of pajamas. "Here," she said. "Put these on. You'll be more comfortable."

Once they'd both changed into pajamas, Beca grabbed the room service menu and handed it to Chloe. "Get whatever you want. My treat."

"Beca, this isn't cheap," said Chloe.

"It's fine. I've got it. Just order something. I know you haven't been hungry, but you need to try and eat something. You'll feel better."

Chloe looked through the menu. "I think I just want mac and cheese right now. The comfort food sounds good."

"It does. I'll order two," said Beca. She handed Chloe the remote. "Find something on TV while I call room service. I don't care what it is. Even a movie."

Chloe put her hand on her heart in exaggerated shock. "A movie? Wow, Beca!"

"Chloe, you're my best friend. I'd walk through fire to see a smile on that face again. Sitting through a movie is nothing. Well, as long as you don't care if I fall asleep halfway through."

"Thanks, Bec," said Chloe, starting to sniffle.

Beca handed her a tissue. "Oh no, we're not starting that again. Go find something on TV while I call room service."

Chloe dried her tears and nodded. She ended up choosing the Disney Channel, which was showing _The Little Mermaid._ Beca hung up the hotel phone and sat on the bed with Chloe. "Hey, there's some good luck. It's your favorite Disney movie!"

"Yeah," said Chloe. "I always identified with Ariel when I was a kid. I guess it's because of the red hair."

"And the constant singing," said Beca.

"Beca, we're in a collegiate a cappella group. You sing almost as often as I do."

"Okay, fine," Beca conceded.

Chloe snuggled up to Beca while they waited for room service to deliver the food. Chloe was in the middle of joining Ariel in "Part of Your World" when room service knocked on the door. She didn't stop while Beca grabbed the food.

She was belting out the last lines of the song as the room service waiter left.

_Out of the sea  
__Wish I could be  
__Part of that world_

"Okay, Ariel, come get your mac and cheese," said Beca.

"Thanks," said Chloe as she put a fork in her food. She took a bite, swallowed, and then said, "This is the first time since that horrible phone call that I've wanted anything to eat."

"I'm glad I could help. I didn't have much appetite after my mom died. My aunt – the one you met at the last ICCA's that I'm staying with this summer – did a similar thing for me. She'd flown down from New York, and she took me away from everything. The change of scenery worked wonders for me."

"I'm so glad you're here. I've been so lost and confused. My mom and my brothers are great, but they're all dealing with their own grief too."

"I'm glad to help. If you're done, we should get back to the movie. I think they're about to sing 'Under the Sea.'"

"Beca, can you sing it for me?" Chloe asked.

Without another word, Beca joined in with the Sebastian character, even making an attempt at copying the accent.

_The seaweed is always greener  
__In somebody else's lake  
__You dream about going up there  
__But that is a big mistake  
__Just look at the world around you  
__Right here on the ocean floor  
__Such wonderful things surround you  
__What more is you lookin' for?_

"For someone who doesn't like movies, you were spot on with those lyrics and that accent."

"I..."

"You're a closet Disney lover!"

Beca turned red but didn't reply.

"You're so busted," said Chloe.

"It's worth it to make you smile," said Beca, her face breaking into a grin.

The two girls sat back on the bed. Chloe cuddled up to her best friend again. After a few minutes, Beca noticed Chloe had nodded off. She decided to let her sleep, knowing how elusive sleep had been when she'd lost her mother. Beca was uncomfortable sitting in that position, especially with Chloe as dead weight on her shoulder, but she didn't want to move and wake her. She dealt with the stiff joints for another half hour before gently laying Chloe down. When Chloe barely stirred, Beca decided to text Chloe's mom.

_B: Hey, Lynn, Chloe's in my hotel room. She fell asleep watching TV. Do you mind if she stays here? I promise I'll take good care of her.  
__Lynn: It's fine with me, as long as you don't mind.  
__B: Anything for Chloe.  
__Lynn: Good night and thanks for everything._

Chloe stayed asleep for a while. Beca went to bed herself around 10 in the other bed. Chloe woke up screaming around 1 am.

"Chloe, sssshhh, it's okay, I'm here," said Beca, climbing into Chloe's bed and putting her arms around her best friend.

"I just...and I saw...and..." said Chloe, unable to form sentences.

"I know," said Beca. "That must be upsetting. I'm here with you, and I'll help."

"I should go back..."Chloe said, trailing off groggily. "My mom and my..."

"Chloe, I texted your mom. She knows you're here. It's okay."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, stay here," said Beca.

"Okay," said Chloe. "Can you stay in bed with me? I like it when you cuddle me."

"Of course," said Beca. "Try and get back to sleep."

Beca held Chloe tightly, knowing how much she would have liked having someone to hold her when she cried about her mom.

After a while, sleep still hadn't come for Chloe. Beca noticed Chloe was fidgeting. "Can't sleep?"

"No," said Chloe. "I'm keeping you awake. I'm sorry. You should get back into your bed."

"Chloe, I'm here for you. There's no need to be sorry," said Beca. "I think I have something that can help." Beca opened the mini-fridge in her room. She poured a small glass of wine for her friend. "Don't make a habit of doing this, but I know it helped my dad sometimes after my mom died."

"Thanks," said Chloe. She drank the wine and settled back into bed. She yawned.

"Better?" asked Beca.

"I think so, but can you cuddle me?"

"Sure," said Beca. She climbed into bed with Chloe. Chloe's breathing began to even out, and Beca waited for a little bit to make sure Chloe was really asleep before climbing back into her own bed.

* * *

The next morning, Beca woke up to find Chloe sitting at the small table in the hotel room, staring out the window.

"Have you been up long?" she asked Chloe.

"Not really."

"You should have woken me up."

"I kept you up enough last night."

"It's really hard to sleep under these circumstances. It's okay. Are you hungry? Do you want some breakfast?"

"No."

"You have to eat. Come down with me and just try."

Chloe went to the breakfast room with Beca. She put some toast on her plate and got herself a cup of coffee. She picked at her toast while Beca ate.

"The funeral is today. I don't want to go."

"Because going means admitting he's gone?"

Chloe nodded.

"Are you going to give a eulogy?"

"I'm going to try. I wrote something, but I don't know if I can say it."

"I can go up with you if you want. I'll take over if you need me to."

Beca could see tears forming in Chloe's eyes. "You'd do that?"

"Yeah," said Beca. "My aunt had to finish reading mine at my mom's funeral."

"I wish I'd been there for you."

"You didn't know me back then," she said, glancing at Chloe's plate. "Please try and finish your toast."

Chloe managed to slowly finish her toast. She and Beca headed back to the hotel room. She helped Beca with her hair and makeup, and then the two of them took an Uber back to Chloe's house so she could get changed for the funeral.

Beca read Chloe's eulogy for her father to herself, and she helped Chloe get ready for the funeral, insisting she wear waterproof makeup.

Beca and Chloe got into her mom's minivan with her two younger brothers and headed to the funeral.

When it came time for Chloe to give her eulogy, she stood up at the podium, Beca by her side. She began:

"Hello. As I stand here, I see friends and relatives that have come great distances to be here for my dad. I am humbled and quite frankly impressed at how he must have touched your lives. I can only speak for myself, but when I think of how he touched my life, the first word that comes to mind is 'admiration'."

Chloe began to sob at this point, so Beca handed her a tissue. Chloe handed her the paper and motioned for her to continue for her.

"Okay, so I'll just fill in here and finish reading what Chloe wrote:

I could stand here and list all the ways I admire him, but then we'd be here all day and night. I would like to share a few reasons why I admire my dad. First and foremost was his love and commitment to my mother. And not just marital commitment. He was committed to making her happy. If it was important to her, it became important to him. They were happily married for over thirty years, and, had he known four days ago would be his last day, his only concern would have been for Mom's well-being, and not his own impending mortality.

I also admire him because of the kind of father he was to us. Yes, he loved us very much, but he also instilled in us a core value system that defined who he was. And that was a man who kept promises and honored commitment. He was a man of integrity. Whenever we stumbled, he could have let us complain and advised us to take the easy way out and quit, but he'd have none of that. He fully expected us to see things through, all the way to the end without drama. 'Do it. It just needs to be done,' he'd always say to me.

If you're here today, and I thank you for that, that means that he touched your life in some way or another. That means that you'd miss him in some way or another.

Yes, he will be missed.

Friends will miss his coffee and corny jokes and his company.

My mother will miss having her best friend by her side.

I will miss my father, the source of my convictions. I will miss my inspiration."

"So, that's what Chloe had to say. I'll just add in, as her best friend, that Mr. Beale – Will, as he wanted me to call him, was a super great and funny guy." Beca went on to tell about how the moving truck had broken down when they were moving into their apartment, and he'd gotten everyone's mind off of things with his humor.

She took Chloe's hand and went back to their seats. Chloe squeezed Beca's hand, still unable to speak, but Beca knew it was a silent thank you.

Chloe spent the rest of the funeral quietly crying and holding Beca's hand. Beca kept the tissues handy, comforting her best friend just by being there for her.

They went to the wake, and Beca did her best to coax Chloe to eat something. She knew Chloe didn't have much appetite, but she managed to get Chloe to eat a good sized meal over the next three hours.

Chloe managed to stay for the entire wake, but she asked Beca if she could stay with her at the hotel. Beca was set to leave the next morning, but she happily agreed to have Chloe stay with her. She missed her best friend, as she always did during school breaks. It would be four more weeks before their senior year at Barden would begin, and she also hoped another night away from home would help Chloe sleep better.

The movie _Brave_ was showing on the Disney Channel. Beca chuckled at Chloe's movie choice. "Another Disney movie with a redhead?"

"Come on, Beca, Merida is pretty badass!"

"Well, I _do_ admire her refusal to just marry some prince."

The two of them watched the movie. Neither was very hungry that night, so they skipped dinner.

"I can't believe you were awake for the whole movie. You're such a closet Disney fan."

"One word to the Bellas about this and you'll regret it!"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "You're nowhere near as badass as you'd like to think."

"Whatever," said Beca. "Okay, we need to get to bed. I have a flight to catch tomorrow morning, and I don't want to miss it."

They changed into their pajamas.

"Can you lie down with me?" asked Chloe.

"Sure," said Beca. She climbed into bed with her best friend. Chloe immediately scooted closer to Beca and wrapped her arms around her. _Chloe is the only person I'd ever let do this,_ thought Beca. Chloe fell asleep before Beca, so Beca climbed out after she was sure Chloe was asleep and got into her own bed.

* * *

Chloe made it through the night without waking up with any nightmares. This time, Beca was awake first. She was relieved to see Chloe still peacefully sleeping. She grabbed a change of clothes and slipped into the bathroom to take a shower.

She blow-dried her hair and exited the bathroom to find Chloe sitting up in bed.

"Morning, Chlo. Sleep better?"

"Yeah," said Chloe. "How am I going to sleep without you tonight?"

"You'll manage," said Beca. "You can always call me, no matter what the hour. You know that, right?"

"Okay," said Chloe.

"Since you have your car here, would you mind dropping me off at the airport? If not, I can take an Uber."

"I'll take you," said Chloe. "Besides, it will give us some more time to spend together. It's going to be a long four weeks until school starts again."

"It will fly by," said Beca. "Get dressed so we can go get some breakfast."

Chloe dressed quickly and they headed down for breakfast. Chloe ate a little better, and Beca didn't have to coax her to eat. Beca felt a little better about leaving Chloe, feeling like she was slowly improving. They chatted the whole way to the airport, and Chloe gave Beca a tight hug before letting go so she could catch her flight.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for reading. Still going to be a bumpy ride. For those wondering if I'm going to continue, obviously the answer is yes. This one's going to be at least ten chapters.

* * *

_Four weeks later_

Beca and Chloe were back in their apartment. Classes at Barden were to start the following Monday. They had three days together before they had to get back to the usual business of attending classes and running Bellas rehearsals. Beca had accepted an internship at Residual Heat Recording Studio, adding to the usual stress. She'd told Chloe about it, and Chloe had told her she was proud of her. Beca explained that this would likely push more of the responsibility of running the Bellas to her, but Chloe assured her she would be fine. She said she welcomed the distraction.

Beca had arrived before Chloe, so she was unpacked before Chloe had finished. She headed into Chloe's room to help her unpack. They still needed to grab some groceries, and Beca was happy to have an opportunity to talk to her in person. They'd texted a lot, and spoken on the phone and over FaceTime, but they hadn't seen each other in person since Chloe had dropped Beca at the airport the day after the funeral.

"Hey, Chloe, can I help?"

"Sure, can you unpack the box on the bed for me?"

Beca went through the box. It was mostly clothing, so Beca went ahead and put them into the dresser for her. At the bottom of the box, she found a couple of bottles of wine.

"Chloe, why so much wine?"

"Oh, I just use it to sleep. Your tip really helped."

"Chloe, how often have you been using it to sleep?"

Chloe began to chew on her bottom lip. "Oh, I'm not sure. Maybe a couple of times a week, I guess?"

"Chloe, that's too often."

"But sometimes I just can't sleep."

"Does your mom know?"

"No," Chloe said so quietly Beca could barely hear it. She looked down and began to pick at her fingernails. "Please don't say anything to her. She's having a hard enough time as it is."

Beca sighed. "Okay, I won't. But promise me you'll see someone. I know there are counseling services on campus. I can check with my dad if you-"

Chloe cut her off. "I got it," she said quickly. "No need to involve your dad."

Beca put her hands up in surrender. "Fine. I won't. Just please talk to someone. It's not healthy to need alcohol to get to sleep. I'm sorry I ever suggested it."

"It's under control, Beca, I promise."

Beca wasn't sure she agreed, but she didn't want to fight with Chloe. She figured she'd cut her some slack, recalling how emotionally fragile she'd felt after her mom had passed away.

They finished unpacking, picked up groceries, and headed back to the apartment.

"I'll cook dinner, Chloe. Why don't you bring the wine bottles into the kitchen? Maybe you'll be less tempted to use them to get to sleep if they're not in your bedroom."

Chloe instantly became defensive. "Beca, I'm fine. But I'll bring the bottles in if it will make you drop the subject."

Beca bit her lip to avoid saying something she might regret. She chose not to further comment and got the ingredients together for dinner. She took another deep breath to calm herself down. "Spaghetti or sloppy joes tonight?"

"Sloppy joes. They're quick and I'm hungry."

Beca started to brown the meat and began to microwave some "steam in the bag" vegetables. She began to think about how Chloe was acting and became concerned. She was being really irrational about alcohol. The girl had loved to party, but she'd never behaved this way around it prior to her father's death. Beca told herself to ease up on Chloe. It was probably a reaction to her father's death, and the problem would hopefully resolve itself once Chloe was able to process her grief.

By the time Beca had dinner ready, Chloe had brought the wine bottles into the kitchen. Beca was almost certain there had been more bottles of wine in the box from Chloe's room, but she decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. Chloe was a responsible adult, and she was old enough to legally drink. There wasn't a whole lot Beca thought she could do about it.

Chloe poured each of them a glass of wine with dinner.

"Wow, Chloe, sloppy joes with wine. We're really keeping it classy!"

Chloe giggled. "It's our first night back. A toast is in order."

"Oh, good. A Chloe toast," Beca deadpanned.

"They say that home is where the heart is. But you are the home that my heart lives in. I'm inside of you. And it feels so good. Cheers. I love you so much!"

Beca clinked glasses with Chloe. It was a weird toast, even for her, but it was cute and she appreciated the sentiment. They ate their dinner, chatting about the classes they were going to take and discussing ideas for the next season of a cappella.

After they'd cleaned up dinner, Chloe excused herself to her room. Beca was used to Chloe wanting to watch something on TV together, but she respected Chloe's wishes without question. Chloe was working through a lot of grief, and Beca figure she needed time to herself. Beca took the time alone to play around with her mixing program and see if she could come up with ideas for the next season of a cappella, knowing she wouldn't have a lot of time to do that once her internship started.

* * *

The next morning, Beca was up before Chloe, something that almost never happened before. Beca liked to sleep in, while Chloe was usually an early bird. Beca had hoped Chloe would be up and making pancakes, as this had been their Saturday ritual nearly every week since they'd gotten the apartment.

Beca knocked lightly on Chloe's bedroom door. Chloe's response was a muffled groan. Beca went into her room to see an empty bottle of wine on Chloe's nightstand. Chloe was face down in her bed, half asleep. Beca was irritated that Chloe had obviously been keeping that bottle hidden in her room, but she knew that this wasn't the time to discuss this. She sat down on the bed and gently rubbed Chloe's back. "Hey, Chlo, you okay?"

"Mmmphmm."

"What?"

Chloe's head popped up. "I said go away!" she exclaimed angrily before putting her head back down.

Beca was shocked and hurt by the outburst and jumped off the bed and drew her hand back as though she'd been burned. "Fine," she replied, not doing a great job at masking her frustration. She knew Chloe had a hangover. This hadn't been typical of Chloe, even back when she'd partied a lot. Beca told herself maybe it was because it was wine, and Chloe normally did shots and/or drank beer at parties.

Beca left the room and tried to swallow her pain. She could guess how much Chloe was hurting, and it wasn't right for her to yell at Beca, but she told herself this was part of the process. She fixed herself a bowl of cereal, looked through social media on her phone, and then went back to her bedroom to work on her music. She wanted to check on Chloe again, but she didn't want to hear Chloe yell at her again. She lost herself in her mixing, and after a while, she felt like she'd come up with a few really good ideas for the a cappella season. She came out of her room and headed to the kitchen. Chloe was seated at the table with a cup of coffee, nibbling on some toast.

"Hey," said Beca, quietly. She wasn't sure if Chloe was in a better mood yet, or if she even remembered her outburst.

"Oh, hey," said Chloe. "Did you eat already?"

"Yeah, I did. Saturday pancakes next week?"

"Totes. Or we can do pancakes on Sunday?"

"How about both?"

"Now you're talking. What do you want to do today?"

_So, apparently, Chloe doesn't remember yelling at me, _Beca thought. _I'll cut her some slack, but I'd better keep an eye on things._

"Beca, where did you go?"

"Oh, just thinking. I want you to know you can still come to me if you can't sleep or you just need to talk. You can even climb into my bed. You know I never lock my bedroom door."

"I'm fine, Beca.," said Chloe, angrily.

"Forget I said anything."

"Is this about the wine?"

"I'm just concerned. If you say you're fine, then I'm sure you are. I don't want to argue. This is probably our only free weekend for a while. You pick something to do."

Chloe instantly brightened. "Can we go to the zoo?"

"Sure. Get the tickets online. We'll save a couple of bucks."

"Okay," said Chloe. "Let me grab my laptop. Is the printer online?"

"Should be."

Chloe tapped a few keys on her laptop. The printer began to whir as it shot out two pieces of paper. "We're all set for a 2:30 admission. Can we get dinner after?"

"Yeah. That sounds good."

Beca drove to the zoo. She laughed as Chloe was practically crying about how cute the lemurs were. "But, Beca, look at them! They're so cute!"

"I see that," she said, laughing. "Let's go look at some other animals. We don't have all day!"

"I'm going. Bye, lemurs!"

Beca rolled her eyes as they walked away. It was Chloe's turn to laugh at Beca at the red panda exhibit.

"They're like a fox and a raccoon and a bear and a dog and a cat. They're like every adorable animal in one animal."

"I'm going to remember this when you pick on me for talking to the lemurs."

"Red pandas are cuter than lemurs."

"Yeah, okay, Beca. Let's head to the petting zoo!"

"Oh my god, Chloe, isn't that for little kids?"

"No," said Chloe, pointing to the zoo map. "It says 'all ages.'"

"If you say so. But I'm sure we're going to be the only ones who aren't parents or little kids."

"You're never too old to pet the goats and the sheep."

"You're so weird."

"But we're going, right?"

"Of course," said Beca. She rarely told her best friend no, and she knew Chloe was well aware of that.

They headed to the petting zoo, and, sure enough, they were the only adults there who were not in charge of young children. Beca took several pictures of Chloe petting various animals and even reluctantly posed for a couple of pictures at Chloe's insistence.

* * *

When they were done, they headed to a nearby restaurant for dinner. Beca bit her lip when Chloe ordered a beer. Her best friend generally only drank alcohol at parties. Beca was starting to get concerned, but she told herself that it wasn't a big deal. Chloe was of drinking age, and it was just a beer with dinner.

Beca's concern increased as Chloe ordered another beer, and then another. She could no longer hide her feelings as Chloe placed the order for the third beer.

"Okay, Beca, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," said Beca, a little too quickly.

"You've been quiet."

"I don't know."

"Beca, we're best friends, you can talk to me."

Beca's face crumpled a bit. "It's just..it's...this is a lot of beer for you."

Chloe shrugged. "So? You're driving."

"Yeah, but..." Beca wrung her hands. "I'm worried."

"Why? I've been old enough to drink longer than you have."

"Yeah, I know that," said Beca. She finally decided she couldn't hold back her feelings about the morning. "This morning, well, do you remember..." she trailed off, trying to think of the best way to bring up what had happened.

"Remember what? I got up late and you were in your room."

"That's not exactly what happened."

"Beca, what are you talking about?"

"I got up, and I went to your room to see if you wanted to do Saturday pancakes. You were face down in your bed and you yelled at me. I saw the open bottle of wine on your nightstand. You had a wine hangover."

"I don't remember. I'm sorry. Is that why you said I could come to you?"

"Yeah. I don't want you depending on wine to sleep. Or hiding it in your room."

"Okay, I'll try." The waitress brought Chloe her third beer. "Thanks!"

Chloe drank her third beer, and she ordered a fourth before Beca could say anything. Chloe was starting to slur her speech. Beca got quiet again, and Chloe didn't seem to notice. She knew arguing with Chloe in this state would get ugly fast, and she hoped Chloe would stop ordering more beer before she couldn't get her out of the restaurant.

Luckily, Beca managed to ask for the check before Chloe could order the fifth beer. She paid for their dinners and headed home. Chloe was walking funny, but not so bad that she couldn't get into the car. Beca was relieved it was a short ride to their apartment. While Chloe didn't usually vomit from drinking, Beca was concerned it might happen.

They got back without incident, and Chloe headed to her room. Beca convinced Chloe that she should head to bed. Chloe was too busy trying to remember where she kept her pajamas to notice Beca look under her bed and in the closet for hidden alcohol bottles. Finding none, she promised Chloe she'd cuddle her to sleep. Beca returned in her pajamas a few minutes later, and Chloe fell asleep fairly quickly. Beca quietly left the room and headed to her own.

Beca lay awake for a while before finally falling asleep. Despite Chloe's assurance that she was fine, she couldn't help but worry that her best friend was not fine. What was she going to do? She felt awful for snooping in her room for alcoholic beverages, but she didn't know what else to do.

* * *

The next morning, Beca got up before Chloe again. She decided not to risk being the target of another outburst and simply started some coffee. She flipped through social media on her phone while it brewed.

Chloe came in just as the coffee had brewed. She wasn't her usual chipper self, but she wasn't mean either.

"Morning, Chlo."

"Hi, Becs."

"Coffee?"

"Thanks."

"Do you still want to eat pancakes?"

Chloe yawned. "I do, but can you make them?"

"I guess," said Beca. Chloe had always made the pancakes. Beca wasn't sure what to do, so she went ahead and grabbed the mix. She looked through the directions, figuring they couldn't be too hard. She wasn't much of a cook, but she could follow a basic recipe.

She started making the pancakes while also trying to decide whether or not to say something to Chloe. On one hand, she didn't want Chloe yelling at her. On the other, she wanted to try and help her. She decided to see how she was through breakfast before saying anything. If Chloe was hungover again, it was probably best to try and talk to her later.

Beca, much to her surprise, managed not to ruin the pancakes. She'd burned the first two because the heat was up too high, but she'd gotten the rest of them right. She was a little hurt when Chloe barely even thanked her for making pancakes. Beca had handed her the plate and she'd barely even looked at her. She didn't say much at breakfast either. Beca wasn't sure whether this was a hangover, or if Chloe was mad at her.

After several minutes of eating in silence, Beca tried talking about the one topic that always got Chloe's attention. "So, Chloe, I think I already have ideas for the set list for the Bellas this season."

"Yeah, that's great," said Chloe, sounding distracted. "Maybe we can talk about it later."

Beca took a few beats to reply. "Sure." Beca couldn't believe Chloe hadn't jumped at the chance to discuss Bellas business. She couldn't resist saying something. "Since when do you _not _want to talk about Bellas business?"

"I'm tired, Beca. That's all. We had a long day yesterday."

"And you had four beers," Beca mumbled.

"What was that?" Chloe asked angrily.

"Nothing," said Beca. "I'm going to head to my room and work on some music. Let's talk after lunch."

"Yeah, let's do that," said Chloe. "I'm going to head back to my room and get some more sleep."

Without another word, Chloe put her dishes in the dishwasher, walked into her room and shut the door. Beca could hear the tumbler click. For the first time ever since they'd moved in together, Chloe had locked her bedroom door.

Beca cleaned up the rest of the breakfast dishes, her mind a jumble of different thoughts. She'd only been trying to help and support Chloe through her grief, and she was already shutting her out. This was the same Chloe who had broken down Beca's walls when she'd been closed off after starting at Barden. She tried to swallow her hurt, knowing that Chloe was going through worse pain, as she headed to her room to try and work on music for the set.

After a few minutes of trying to get her head into it, Beca was able to get into her music. It always made her forget her problems, and she'd really taken the time to try and think what songs would go well together. They'd been winning the ICCA finals ever since Beca's freshman year, and she was hoping they'd be able to win all four years.

Beca glanced at her alarm clock, noticing several hours had passed. She saved her latest version of the set, hoping that Chloe would be up for talking about the set again.

She looked across the hall to find Chloe's door was still shut. She cautiously knocked at the door, hoping Chloe hadn't hidden alcohol somewhere else in her room and was drinking again. "Hey, Chlo," said Beca, trying to sound casual. "I was going to eat lunch. Do you want to join me?"

She heard a drawer shut before Chloe replied, "Yeah, I'll be right out." Beca thought Chloe sounded like she was forcing herself to sound chipper. She braced herself, not sure which version of Chloe to expect.

Chloe unlocked the door and walked out of her bedroom. Beca was positive she could smell alcohol all over Chloe. She hoped it was because her friend hadn't taken a shower since the night before, but something told her Chloe had alcohol hidden somewhere in her room. She knew searching through Chloe's drawers would be stepping over the line. She wasn't sure she hadn't stepped over the line when she'd searched under the bed and in the closet. But she certainly couldn't do it now.

Forcing a smile and attempting a chipper tone of her own, Beca said, "I'm making myself a sandwich. Want one?"

"Sure, Bec. Whatever you're making is fine. Hey, do we still have coffee?"

"Sorry, Chlo, we're all out. I can put on another pot if you want."

"No, that's fine. I'll just get myself some sweet tea," Chloe replied. She poured herself a glass of sweet tea while Beca finished making sandwiches.

"Here you go," said Beca.

"Thanks."

Chloe seemed different to Beca. She was behaving perfectly fine, but something about the way she acted and spoke really concerned Beca. She chose not to bring up the subject, as it always made Chloe defensive. "So, are you still up for talking about the set list? I'm just worried we won't have as much time when I start my internship tomorrow."

"Oh, right," said Chloe. "Yeah, we'll do that."

They didn't talk much during lunch, which was unusual. Chloe was usually a chatterbox. It had driven Beca crazy, but, now that she wasn't doing it anymore, Beca really missed her friend's chattering.

Once they were done eating, they headed to Beca's room. Beca fired up her music program and played her mix. "So, I was thinking we start with 'We Got the World' and then head into 'Wrecking Ball.' I put some of 'Timber' in there too."

Beca was happy to see a familiar smile on Chloe's face and a spark back in her eyes. "What do you think?"

"I like it. I think I can choreograph something to those. Can you save the mix for me?"

Beca grabbed a flash drive out of her desk drawer and plugged it into her laptop. She hit a few keys and then took it out and handed it to her best friend. "Here you go."

"Thanks, Beca!" Chloe immediately hopped into Beca's lap and threw her arms around her in a bear hug.

"Chloe, personal space!" Beca exclaimed in mock annoyance.

"You love my hugs."

A soft smile appeared on Beca's face. "Yeah, I do. Can we watch some TV and eat junk food?"

"Totes."

Beca decided to take advantage of Chloe's improved mood and gently asked, "How are you doing? I haven't seen much of you since we got back."

"Beca, we spent most of yesterday together."

"Yeah, but we're usually doing stuff together when we're here. I miss you."

"Sorry. I'm not quite myself since losing Dad. Do you want to hang here in the living room while I work on choreography?"

"Yeah, okay. Let me move my laptop in here and hook it up to the stereo."

"Just watch the volume. We don't want the neighbors complaining again."

Beca rolled her eyes. "They have _way_ too much time on their hands."

Beca went to her room and emerged a few minutes later with the laptop. She hooked it up to the stereo speakers, lowered the volume and fired up the music mix. She smiled as she watched Chloe work through a few dance moves. She pretended it was a huge hardship to get up and dance with Chloe when she begged her to get up and help her. It was so nice to see Chloe acting like herself again, at least for the most part. She was still acting a bit unusual. It wasn't anything specific she could put her finger on. She just noticed Chloe's speech was a little different than usual, and even her dancing wasn't quite the same. She didn't want to start a fight, though, and she'd already taken a chance by cautiously asking her how she was doing. She wasn't about to ruin things.

After an hour or so, they were both pretty tired. Chloe had a good idea of how she wanted things to go for the first half of the mix, and Beca convinced her she was off to an excellent start.

The two friends made dinner together that night. It was so nice cooking together. Beca made spaghetti, and Chloe put together a salad and warmed up some garlic bread.

"Hey, Chloe."

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if we skip the wine tonight?" Beca avoided the urge to add "because you've obviously had enough alcohol this weekend."

"Yeah, sure. Water or tea?"

"Just water for me."

Beca was pleasantly surprised that Chloe had agreed not to have wine. Maybe Beca was wrong in her assumption that Chloe had a drinking problem. After all, she hadn't put up a fight about it. If Chloe could stop, then maybe she really was just fine and was going through a rough patch.

They chatted over dinner, and it was like old times again. It was great for Beca to have her best friend back. Beca was so happy to see Chloe smiling again that she told her she'd watch whatever she picked on TV.

Once they'd cleaned up dinner, Chloe ran to her room and emerged a moment later with a DVD of Toy Story 2 in her hand.

"Another Disney redhead?" Beca asked, gesturing toward the Jessie character.

"You love Disney."

"Shut up."

Beca sat on the couch while Chloe loaded the DVD and started the movie. Chloe took her seat and was practically in Beca's lap within the first minute. "Cuddle me?" she asked, giving Beca the puppy-dog eyes.

"Do you even have to ask, Chlo? Save the puppy-dog eyes for tougher stuff."

Chloe sighed happily as Beca wrapped her arms around her best friend.

Once the movie was over, Chloe asked, "Hey, Beca, can you cuddle with me tonight? I _have_ been having a hard time sleeping."

"Sure. I'll go get changed and I'll be in your room in a few minutes." Beca was relieved that Chloe seemed to be doing a little better. Maybe Chloe had realized for herself that she needed to scale back on the drinking. She couldn't possibly have a problem, could she? Didn't alcoholics have to hit rock bottom before discovering they had a problem? Chloe definitely hadn't hit rock bottom. Beca was sure of that.

Beca and Chloe settled in Chloe's bed, and Chloe fell asleep first. Beca had toyed with the idea of getting into her own bed once Chloe had fallen asleep, but she decided it would be better if, at least for one night, she stayed with her. She remembered how hard her friend had cried that night in the hotel when she'd had a nightmare. She wanted to be there in case it happened again, hoping it would prevent Chloe from hitting the bottle. She was certain Chloe had alcohol hidden somewhere in her bedroom, but, for now, she wasn't going to worry about where it was. She'd confront her another time. Maybe they could set some rules that would help. Beca fell asleep before she could come up with more ideas.

The night passed without any nightmares, and Beca was happy to see Chloe being herself again that morning. She made a pot of coffee and had a pleasant breakfast with her friend before heading to class and then her internship.


	3. Chapter 3

Beca and Chloe were at the activities fair on the first day of classes. As luck would have it, their class schedules allowed them both to be there for the entire duration of the event.

"Chloe, why are we even here? We only have one spot open," complained Beca.

"Beca, everyone is a senior. We need exposure. That way, if other people audition and don't get a spot, they'll want to try again next year."

"Or they'll hate us and won't _want_ to audition for the Bellas. Why do we only have seniors now?"

"Because Denise was the only one to graduate last year. I failed Russian Lit again so I could be a Bella."

"You did that on purpose?"

Chloe looked down at her feet. "Yes," she said quietly.

"Why?"

"I told you. I failed on purpose so I could continue to be a Bella. I guess I just wasn't ready to be finished."

"Chlo..." Beca began, but she stopped abruptly when a tall, fresh-faced girl with long brown hair approached the booth.

"Hi, Bellas! I was hoping I'd find you here. I'm Emily. Junk. I know it's weird. It's my mom's last name. My dad's last name is Hardon, so...ummmm...I'm a legacy. Junk. My mom was a Bella."

"Your mother is Katherine Junk?" asked Chloe.

"Who?" asked Beca.

"Only the top bitch of the 1981 Bellas. She pioneered the syncopated booty-shake, and word is she has a five-octave vocal range," said Chloe.

"Still does. You do not want to hear that woman doin' it with my dad," said Emily.

"I did _not_ need to know that," said Beca.

"Hey, Emily, why don't you come by Beca's and my apartment tonight and we'll let you audition? I'm sure we can get the other Bellas to come over. Come by at 7 and sing for us."

"Tonight?" asked Emily.

"Totes. You're a legacy. You get a special audition," said Chloe.

Beca just looked over at Chloe in stunned silence. She didn't even know a legacy was a thing. Still, if Emily was any good, then she wouldn't have to sit through a cappella auditions. She figured it was best to go along with it.

"Yeah," said Beca. "What Chloe said. Oh, and I'm Beca."

"Oh, I know who you are," said Emily. "I am so excited to meet the woman who singlehandedly created the Bellas sound."

Beca stood still, just blinking, for a moment.

"My mom still keeps track of the Bellas. News spread fast among the alumnae when you guys started winning nationals."

"Right. Well, we'll see you at 7, okay?" Beca wrote their address down on the back of one of the flyers and handed it to Emily.

* * *

That night, the Bellas were all at Beca and Chloe's apartment at 6. Chloe had sent a group text, promising pizza and the possibility of getting out of a cappella auditions, and the whole group was able to attend. They all ate pizza, and several of them groaned when Beca told them they weren't drinking any alcoholic beverages. Beca reminded them that they needed to pay attention to the audition, and she wanted everyone sober. She purposely avoided looking in Chloe's direction when she said this, knowing her best friend was likely glaring at her.

While everyone was eating pizza and catching up, Beca took the opportunity to share her latest idea for the set list. Amy got all excited when she heard "Wrecking Ball" and begged to do some sort of aerial work. Both Beca and Chloe said, "No way!" in near perfect unison, making the rest of the group laugh.

Right at 7 on the dot, there was a knock at the apartment door. Emily Junk walked in and nervously greeted everyone.

"So, everybody," said Chloe. "This is Emily Junk. She's a legacy. Her mom is-"

"We know," said Fat Amy. "Syncopated booty-shake, blah blah blah."

"Anyway, she's here to audition. Show us what ya got."

"Right now? Right here, right here, right now." She took a deep breath. "I'd like to perform an original song that I've been working on. I'm not quite finished with it, though, so let's not be dicks about it. Sorry, that was crass, wasn't it?"

"Proceed," said Fat Amy.

_When tomorrow comes, I'll be on my own, feeling frightened of the things that I don't know  
__When tomorrow comes, when tomorrow comes, when tomorrow comes  
__And though the road is long, I look up to the sky, darkness all around, _

She stopped singing and said, "I'm still tinkering with that verse." She began to sing again.

_I got all I need when I got you and I. I look around me and I see a sweet life  
__I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight, getting me, getting me through the night  
__You are my flashlight_

Emily had an amazing voice, but she definitely needed improvement. She shut her eyes almost the entire time she sang. She seemed nervous, which was certainly expected.

Chloe smiled and said, "Would you excuse us for just one second?"

Chloe whispered to her fellow Bellas, "She's pretty good."

Fat Amy said, "What do you expect us to say? She's standing right there."

"If we take her, we don't have to sit through the auditions," whispered Beca.

"We need new blood," said Chloe.

Lilly said something nobody understood, as usual. Everyone had learned it was best not to ever ask Lilly to repeat herself.

"Did anyone else think it was creepy that she never opened her eyes the whole time?" asked Stacie.

"Again, we're talking about her and she's standing right there," said Fat Amy. "But if we're going to talk negatives, let's start with the giraffe legs."

"Okay, let's take a vote on it," said Chloe. "Anyone who wants her in, sing G sharp. Anyone who doesn't, sing A flat." Beca was about to point out that they were the same note but thought better of it.

Chloe began with, "1, 2..." and the Bellas all sang the same note.

Chloe walked up to Emily and smiled. "Welcome to the Bellas!"

"O-M-Aca-G! Woo!" exclaimed Emily, who then broke out into a celebratory dance.

Cynthia Rose batted Emily's hands down. "Ooo, stop, girl, stop," she said. A few others murmured "Stop" along with her.

"Sorry," said Emily. "So...when does initiation start? Tell you what, I'll go back to my dorm and pretend to be surprised when you throw the hood over my head and make me solve a Rubik's cube while sucking vodka from a maxi pad. That's what my mom said happened."

"Yeah, that's not going to happen," said Beca.

"All right, grab your guts, ladies, it's party time! We got a brand new Bella!" shouted Amy.

"Wait, what?" asked Beca.

"Come on, Becs, live a little," said Chloe. She grabbed some beer out of the fridge and began to open beer bottles for everyone.

_Shit, _thought Beca. _I wasn't counting on Chloe drinking tonight. She must have bought beer today._

Beca grabbed a beer but sipped it slowly. Chloe had bought a case of beer, and it worried Beca a lot. She'd been trying to tell herself that Chloe was fine, but she'd rapidly begun to get apprehensive whenever Chloe had a drink in her hand.

Beca tried to relax. They were at their own apartment, so Chloe wasn't driving. Still, it was a school night, and she didn't want everyone going crazy all night either. "Quiet hours" in their apartment complex started at 11 pm, and Beca had been bothered when they'd gotten the noise complaint just before Spring Break of the previous school year. Luckily, they were within walking distance from campus, so at least she didn't have to worry about anyone else driving. The only other Bellas who lived off-campus were Jessica and Ashley, and their shared apartment was in the same complex.

She couldn't help watching Chloe like a hawk. She tried to mentally tally how much her friend was drinking, how she was behaving, whether or not she was slurring, and whether or not the Bellas had figured it out.

Ashley walked up to Beca. "Hey, is everything okay?" she asked gently.

"Oh, yes, of course. Just thinking is all."

"About what?"

"My internship."

"Right," said Ashley, raising an eyebrow. "So, how was it?"

"Eye-opening. They do not mess around."

"I see. How's Chloe been?"

"Oh, you know, working through her grief. It's tough, but I'm sure she'll come around."

"I'm sure. You know, if you need anything, you can call me, right?"

"Sure. Thanks." Beca wasn't entirely sure what Ashley meant, as the two hadn't really been close in the past. Before they could talk more, Jessica was pulling Ashley away, insisting she dance with her.

Beca went back to watching Chloe. She'd lost count of the woman's beer intake. Was the bottle in her hand number three or number four? Beca wasn't sure. Chloe's speech was slurred, and Beca felt her own jaw clench. She couldn't do anything without making a scene, so she just silently hoped Chloe wouldn't wake up with a hangover and miss her classes. There was a policy at Barden that you were automatically withdrawn from any class in which you missed the first two sessions. She didn't want Chloe missing any of her Tuesday classes that first week.

The clock hit 10 pm, and Beca shut off the stereo. "Okay, Bellas, everyone out!" The entire group groaned in response.

"Come on, you all need to be back to your rooms and sober up. I don't want to hear about anyone getting dropped from a Tuesday class for not attending!" exclaimed Beca, pointing at the door.

"Yes, Mom," said Stacie, rolling her eyes.

Once the group had cleared out, Beca began to clean up. The mess wasn't too bad, but there were a few beer bottles that hadn't made it into the trash. Beca tried to casually ask Chloe how drunk she was.

"So...Chloe...how much did you drink tonight?"

"Not much."

"How much is not much?" Beca sounded angrier than she'd intended.

"I don't know. Like three or four?"

"On a school night?"

"Beca, you're not my mother."

"Fine. Just don't come crying to me when you miss your classes tomorrow."

Chloe only scoffed in response.

* * *

The next morning, Beca and Chloe ate breakfast in silence. Beca wasn't sure if it was because Chloe was hungover, angry with her, or both. She strongly suspected both, but she held her tongue. She really didn't have the mental strength for another argument. She had classes and an internship to attend before Bellas practice that evening.

She grabbed her bookbag, double-checked her schedule, and said "Bye, Chloe! See you at practice!" as she left, trying her best to sound chipper. She really didn't want to argue, especially not on such a busy day. Chloe didn't respond, and Beca swallowed a lump that was forming in her throat as she walked to campus. She hated the idea that Chloe was upset with her.

* * *

After Beca's third class in a row, she headed back to the apartment for a quick lunch and to get her car. She walked in, finding it empty. _Good,_ she thought. _At least Chloe probably got to her classes._ She dropped her bookbag in her bedroom, had a quick lunch, and headed straight to the internship.

The internship was tough. Her boss didn't even know her name. He kept calling her "Reggie." She'd corrected him the first three times, but then she'd given up and just started answering to "Reggie." She mostly spent her time bringing everyone coffee and burritos. Her boss did make sure she and the other interns were involved in meetings. Thus far, she'd been too intimidated to come up with any ideas, much less share them with the group. The only person who ever spoke up was this weird hipster guy named Dax, and Beca was certain she'd heard her boss mumble something about how Dax was his nephew. He'd made the guy run laps around the room in skinny jeans when he'd had a particularly bad idea. Beca had to agree that Dax had had a terrible idea, but at least he'd said something.

Beca was all set to leave when several people at once asked her to get "one more thing." She glanced at her phone and saw she had five minutes to get to Bellas practice and a fifteen-minute drive. She sent Chloe a quick text as she walked to her car. There was no response, so Beca assumed Chloe was still mad.

* * *

Beca ran into the auditorium to find Chloe rapidly pacing and several Bellas trying to calm her down.

"Chloe, what's wrong?"

"Beca!" she screamed, running up to engulf the smaller girl in a tight bear hug.

"Stop! Oxygen is becoming an issue." Chloe let go, and Beca could see she'd been crying. She was almost positive she could smell alcohol on Chloe's breath, but this wasn't the time to bring it up.

"Where were you?"

"My internship ran late. I texted you."

"No, you didn't!"

Ashley grabbed Chloe's phone, which was sitting on the piano, and glanced at the lock screen. "It's right here, Chloe," she said as she handed it to her.

"Oh," said Chloe. "I see it now. Right."

"Why don't you take a walk for a couple of minutes to get yourself together? We can start practice once you're back," said Beca.

"Yeah," said Chloe. "I'll do that." Chloe left the auditorium.

"I'll follow her if you don't mind," said Jessica. Beca nodded. Jessica had been Chloe's roommate in the dorms before she'd moved into an apartment with Beca. The two of them were still close.

Beca was about to go over the music they'd be singing at their next show but decided not to. The group, save for Emily, had already heard it at their apartment, and Chloe might get upset if she'd been talking Bellas business without her.

The girls were asking Beca about her internship, but Beca really didn't have much to say. She was relieved to hear that a few others with internships had also mostly been spending time getting things for others, making copies, etc.

Chloe walked back in with Jessica a few minutes later looking much more relaxed.

"Okay, I'm not up for dancing or cardio tonight. So, I think we'll just work on singing tonight, okay?"

Beca looked at Chloe incredulously. Usually, Chloe was the one insisting they run laps and work on dancing first. She noticed Jessica looking at her with pleading eyes, so she took the hint and grabbed the sheet music out of her bag.

"Right, singing. Here's the arrangement. Take a quick look, and let's see what you can do cold."

After everyone had had a moment to look at the arrangement, Beca counted the Bellas in.

They were able to get to the end, and, it was sloppy, but it was really good for a first try. Beca was able to work with the group on the singing, and, by the end of practice, they sounded pretty good. There was definitely work to do, but they'd gotten off to a solid start. Beca made notes of a few changes that would improve things so that she could make those changes when she found the time.

Beca drove herself and Chloe back to the apartment since she'd had to park on campus due to running late. Beca could definitely smell alcohol on Chloe's breath, and she just wasn't sure what to do. Chloe had been awfully upset when she'd missed Beca's text, but that was to be expected after the sudden death of her father. However, this had all happened ten minutes before practice, so Chloe had to have been drinking beforehand. She'd never shown up to a Bellas practice drunk, or even tipsy before. Beca was really trying to weigh whether or not to say something. Chloe was talking fine by now, but Beca had already begun to walk on eggshells around Chloe whenever alcohol was the subject of the discussion.

They walked into the apartment, and Chloe mumbled something about taking a shower. Once Beca heard the water running and Chloe singing "Titanium," she knew her friend would be in there for a while. She hated herself for doing it, but Beca began to snoop in Chloe's drawers. She found a bottle of vodka tucked in the drawer with her socks and a bottle of whiskey in the drawer with her pants. Both were about half full. Beca took them out and dumped the contents down the drain. She tossed the bottles in a box in her room with the intent to take them out with the recycling later. It had arrived recently from her aunt. She'd left some things at her place when she'd stayed with her that summer, and she had been kind enough to ship them to her. She knew Chloe would likely get mad if/when she found out, but Beca couldn't help herself. She had to try and help Chloe. Maybe if she couldn't get to the booze, she couldn't drink it. She decided she'd better hide the box in her closet. She didn't want Chloe finding out what she'd done.

When Chloe was in her room changing her clothes, Beca could hear drawers opening and closing and Chloe muttering something. Beca really hoped Chloe wouldn't figure out what she'd done. She told herself it was tough love. Chloe needed more help to control the drinking, and, as her best friend, Beca felt that she was the one who should do that.

Beca was in pajamas, trying to act casual, watching TV when Chloe padded into the living room. "Hey, Chloe," Beca said, keeping her eyes focused on the television.

"Hey," said Chloe. "What are you watching?"

"Oh, I was just flipping channels while you were in the shower. What should we watch?"

"Project Runway?"

"Yeah, we can watch that," said Beca. Fashion wasn't her thing, but she didn't mind the hot models. "Did you eat dinner?"

"Not yet. You?"

"No. I swear all I do is get coffee and burritos for people. I probably should have gotten one for myself."

"Want to order something? I don't feel like cooking."

"Sure, but, maybe not burritos. I think I've had enough of being around them today."

"But you just said you should have gotten a burrito for yourself."

"Only because if I had I wouldn't be hungry right now. Chinese?"

"Sure."

Beca ordered the food online through her phone. She didn't have to ask Chloe what she wanted. They always ordered the same thing and split both orders.

They weren't far into the episode they'd recorded when the food was delivered. Beca paid for it and took it to the living room. She grabbed two plates and two bottles of water for them and set everything down on the coffee table.

They ate their dinner and continued to watch the show, laughing at some of the ridiculous clothing, and commenting on the ones they liked.

"You know, Becs, you seem to prefer the outfits that show the most cleavage."

"What can I say? I'm a boob man. You know that."

Chloe laughed. "You're a teenage boy."

"_You're_ the one who wanted to watch this, you know."

"I like the clothes."

"So there's stuff in there that we both like," said Beca. "Hey, I'm sorry I made you worry about me. I'm new there, and I wanted to make a good impression. I'll try to keep a better eye on the time from now on."

"Thanks, Becs. I'm just so on edge because of my dad. He was fine, and then he just collapsed at work and he was gone."

"I'm sure that was scary. I'll try harder to keep you informed if I'm going to be late."

"Thanks," said Chloe.

Once they were done eating, Chloe curled up to Beca. Beca put her arm around her friend, just like they usually had done since they'd started living together. Chloe was the only one allowed to curl up to Beca like this, something Beca rarely even thought about anymore. Once the episode was over, they cleaned up the takeout containers and headed to bed.

As Beca lay in bed, she hoped she'd gotten all the alcohol out of Chloe's room. Since Chloe hadn't said anything, she hoped she hadn't realized what had really happened to the booze. She finally drifted off to sleep, the long day having caught up with her.

In the middle of the night, Beca woke up to Chloe climbing into her bed. Chloe was sniffling, but she didn't say anything. Beca scooted over to make some room for her friend, wrapping her arms around her once Chloe had settled. Beca figured she'd gotten all of the alcohol out of the bedroom because Chloe wasn't using it to sleep. She smiled to herself, thinking about how helpful she was being and how Chloe was going to be just fine. She thought about leaving and heading to Chloe's bed once the girl had fallen asleep, but she decided to just stay in her own bed for the night. She wasn't sure how well Chloe would stay asleep without her.

* * *

A/N: This is set in Pitch Perfect 2 time but is an AU. Muffgate never happened, and it will not happen in this fic. I think Chloe's going through enough right now.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Still a rough ride. TW: Deals with substance abuse.

* * *

For the rest of the week, anytime Chloe wasn't home, Beca would snoop in her room to look for bottles of alcohol. More often than not, she'd find at least one empty bottle in there. She'd dump the contents and hide the empty bottles in the box in her closet. Friday night, after Chloe had gone to bed, she quietly took the box full of empty bottles as well as discarded sheet music and a few music magazines she'd swiped from work down to the recycle bin in the parking lot. She was back in the apartment, and, as far as she could tell, Chloe hadn't noticed a thing.

Saturday, Beca had been asked to work a half day at her internship. Not wanting to seem difficult, she agreed. The boss was still trying to find the right idea for Snoop's Christmas album, and he wanted everyone there in the morning. Snoop would be recording. Beca thought it was strange for her boss to have him there to record when he hadn't figured out the arrangement, but she didn't really know how that was supposed to work.

Snoop was singing "Winter Wonderland," and the boss was still frustrated. It wasn't special enough. Dax had offered another horrible idea, and he'd been punished again by the boss, made to sit in the corner. Finally, Beca spoke up. "Umm...just have him sing it the same way," she said.

"Who are you?" asked Sammy, her boss.

"Nobody. Literally, nobody. I just had a thought."

Her boss let her share, quick to point out that nobody else had any ideas.

Beca ignored this and walked up to the soundboard. As Snoop sang, she tapped a few notes on a percussion synthesizer and began to sing "Here Comes Santa Claus" to layer it with Snoop Dogg's singing of "Winter Wonderland".

"You can sing?" Sammy asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I'm like a three-time collegiate a cappella champion, so we're both huge successes in our fields."

"Yeah, let's say that. What do you do here?"

"I just get coffee and burritos and stuff. I want to produce music."

Sammy got Dax's attention before replying. He said to pay attention because "That's value added." He turned to Beca and said, "If you have any demos you'd like me to listen to, I'll make the time."

"Oh, seriously? Oh?" asked Beca. She'd had no idea this would happen.

Sammy pointed out to Dax that Beca had done something helpful, and she'd be rewarded by his listening to her demos.

* * *

Beca practically bounced into the apartment. "Chloe, you'll never believe what happened at work today!" Beca froze when she saw Chloe sitting at the kitchen table with her arms folded, glaring at Beca. The box of bottles that Beca had taken to the recycle bin the night before was sitting on the table. Chloe stood up, wordlessly dumped the contents onto the table, and left the kitchen.

Beca immediately went after her so that Chloe couldn't lock her out of the bedroom again. "Chloe, I can explain!"

Chloe whirled around, and yelled, "Why the hell did you dump my booze?"

"How did you find out?"

"I heard something outside last night. I looked out the window and I saw you put the box of bottles in the recycle bin," said Chloe. "Why did you do it?"

Beca could smell alcohol on Chloe's breath. _Shit_. Either Chloe had gone out and bought more, or she'd been hiding more of it in her room than what Beca had found. She steeled herself. "I was trying to help. You're drinking too much, and I thought if I made the alcohol go away, you wouldn't be tempted."

"That's not your job," said Chloe. She burst into tears. "I need this stuff and it isn't cheap. It's like you poured money down the drain."

"Chloe, I...

"I don't need your help. I have a mother!" Chloe lunged at Beca, and the smaller girl jumped back.

"I _know_ I'm not your mother. I just wanted you to get control of your drinking."

"I'm fine!"

"Then why are you crawling into my bed almost every night?"

"Because someone kept dumping the alcohol I need to sleep and stop the nightmares!"

The two of them continued to shout at each other, leading to each of them going to their respective bedrooms, slamming the door shut, and then locking it. Beca laid on her bed and cried for a long while afterward. She felt so stupid for thinking she could just take away alcohol and cure her friend, but she also felt guilty for not being able to cure her friend. She lay in her bed for a while, tired of crying, but unable to do much else besides stare at the ceiling. She didn't know what to do for Chloe. She felt like she'd started everything by giving Chloe the wine in her hotel room the night before the funeral. If only she hadn't suggested Chloe drink wine to get to sleep, they wouldn't be in this predicament.

She began to grow restless. She didn't want to leave her bedroom, so she decided to make use of the nervous energy and work on music to show her boss. She put on her Sennheiser headphones, trying to ignore the small pang of guilt for using something Chloe had bought her for her birthday and got to working on her music. Once she fired up her mixing program, the creative juices began to flow, and she made several different mash-ups. Surely, Sammy had to be impressed with one of them, right?

She glanced at the clock on her computer. It was 4 pm, and she had skipped lunch. She'd been so upset about the fight with Chloe that it hadn't even occurred to her to eat. She'd calmed down considerably by now, and she was starving. She cautiously walked out of her bedroom and relaxed a bit when she saw Chloe wasn't there. She cleaned up the mess from Chloe dumping the bottles and took them out to the recycle bin. She saw Chloe's car was gone from the parking lot. She wondered when Chloe had left and where she'd gone. She wasn't even sure if Chloe had called out to her before leaving. The headphones were noise-canceling, a must for trying to work on music in an apartment complex with paper-thin walls, but that also meant that she'd never have heard a thing if Chloe had called out to her.

She heated up some mac and cheese for herself and texted Chloe.

_B: Saw you weren't home when I came out of my room. Please text back so I know you're safe._

Beca waited, and after fifteen minutes, Chloe hadn't answered. Beca was trying not to overreact. They'd had a really bad argument, probably their worst ever. Just because Beca had cooled down, didn't mean Chloe had. She decided she'd wait a while before doing anything. She thought about texting Jessica, but she didn't want to alarm her if Chloe wasn't with her. She remembered Ashley's offer to help if she ever needed anything, but Beca wasn't sure what she needed. A lot of times, in her experience, people would say this as an empty promise, so she decided against calling Ashley. She could likely reach both by contacting one of them because they lived together and seemed to be joined at the hip, but she also didn't want them to worry if Chloe wasn't with them.

After finishing her mac and cheese, Beca tried to get ahead on her reading for the next week at school, but she couldn't focus on a single word on the page. She gave up after reading the same sentence over and over for five minutes straight. She checked her phone again. It had been an hour, and Chloe hadn't responded. She tried calling her, hoping that Chloe would hear the phone and answer. It rang a bunch of times and then went to voicemail. Beca wasn't sure what that meant, other than Chloe hadn't intentionally ignored the call and sent it to voicemail. It didn't mean that Chloe was okay. Beca tried to push away the mental picture of Chloe lying in a ditch somewhere.

Beca considered looking for Chloe, but that would have been like finding a needle in a haystack. There were a ton of bars nearby, and Chloe didn't have a favorite. She also wasn't even entirely sure Chloe was at a bar, but she figured it was likely. She wasn't about to call the police or anything. Chloe was an adult, and, as far as anyone could tell, she'd left the apartment in her own car and of her own accord.

She opened a pint of her favorite ice cream and began to try to eat her feelings away. It wasn't a good habit, but Beca reasoned that having a mental breakdown wasn't good either. She flipped channels on the TV before settling on a rerun of _How I Met Your Mother_. One of the cable networks was having a marathon, and Beca was able to calm her nerves a bit and focus on the show. She still periodically tried to contact Chloe, but calls and texts weren't answered.

Finally, around midnight, Beca heard a key turn, and Chloe stumbled through the front door. Beca was still up and sitting on the couch watching television. "Where were you?" Beca asked, trying her best to keep her tone even. Chloe was drunk, and she didn't want to set her off again.

"I wasss out," said Chloe, as she dropped her keys in the bowl by the front door.

"Yeah, I figured," said Beca. "But, where?"

"Barrrr..." slurred Chloe. "Barrrdennn Breeewwwwery."

Beca cringed inwardly. That was the new bar in town that had self-serve beer stations, and almost nobody who worked there paid attention to whether or not anyone should be cut off from drinking. It was one of the worst places for someone to be if they had a drinking problem. "Did you drive home?" Beca asked, her voice raising a little. She'd been trying not to provoke her friend, a battle she was rapidly losing.

"M fine. Goooood driiiiver."

"So, you _did?"_

"M fine, Beca. M okay."

Beca clenched her fist. "You don't sound okay! You're drunk! You should have called me or gotten an Uber!"

"I did good. Yoooooou're drunk." Chloe pointed a finger at Beca.

"Just because you didn't get into an accident doesn't mean it was a good idea to get behind the wheel!" Beca exclaimed. "And you know damn well I'm not drunk! All I've had tonight is water!" Beca grabbed all of the keys out of the bowl by the front door, worried that Chloe might try to drive herself again. While Chloe had never driven Beca's car without asking, she wasn't taking any chances.

"Beeeeecaaaaaaaaa! Miiiine!"

"No way!"

Beca knew that Chloe was being so much worse because she was drunk, and she shouldn't have provoked her. Chloe flailed at her, but Beca easily dodged her. Once it finally hit that point, Beca ran into her room and slammed and locked the door. She stuck all of the keys under her mattress. Beca could hear Chloe go to her own bedroom and slam the door.

Beca cried in her bed again for a while. She was so upset with Chloe. Why couldn't she see the danger of her drinking? Why had she gone to a bar after their fight about drinking? And, worst of all, why had she gotten behind the wheel? Beca looked out her window at the parking lot. Chloe's car was parked in her usual spot. It was crooked, but it was between the lines. She couldn't see any obvious damage on it from her window, but Beca thought it best they both look at the car the next morning. She couldn't be sure Chloe hadn't hit something or someone and kept going.

She finally calmed down and opened her door cautiously. She was hit by a very strange burning smell. She saw Chloe standing in the kitchen in front of the toaster oven, and there was smoke coming out of it. Chloe didn't seem the least bit concerned about this.

"Chloe, what the hell are you doing?"

"Taaaater tots. With cheeeeeeeese."

"Why is the toaster oven smoking?"

"It's not." Beca walked over and maneuvered herself into the space between Chloe and the counter because Chloe wasn't moving.

"Yes it is!" exclaimed Beca as she yanked the plug out of the wall. She opened the toaster. There were tater tots, but, on top of the metal tray that they would normally use, Chloe had put them on a lid to a plastic food snap top food container and the damn thing was melting. There was a slice of cheese on top of them that was turning black in certain spots. She grabbed an oven mitt and yanked the tray with the melted lid out of the toaster oven.

"HEEEEYYYY!" exclaimed Chloe, reaching for the food.

"Chloe, stop!" Beca abruptly moved the mess out of Chloe's reach.

"Myyyyyyyyy foooooooooooooood!"

"Chloe, it's not food. It's a melted mess. Why the hell did you put a plastic lid in the toaster oven?"

Chloe didn't answer. She was flailing her arms, trying to reach for the mess. Once Chloe stopped flailing, Beca managed to easily peel the melted plastic mess off the tray. She put it in the trash, yelping as a bit of the melted cheese burned her arm. Chloe walked over to the trash can and began to cry.

"Taaaaaaaaaaater tooooots..." she whined.

"Chloe, they're ruined. And why was there cheese on them?" asked Beca as she grabbed an ice pack out of the fridge for her arm.

"Soooooooooniiiicccc. But no keeeeeeys."

Beca took this to mean Chloe had wanted to go to Sonic for cheesy tater tots, but she hadn't been able to find her keys. At least she'd managed to keep Chloe from taking the car while obviously still drunk.

"Chloe, go to bed," said Beca, in as gentle a tone as she could manage while still angry. She opened a window to help get the smell out. Chloe stood still. "Come on," she said, giving her a bit of a shove toward her bedroom.

Chloe trudged to her bedroom, still crying about cheesy tater tots.

Beca went to the bathroom and got ready for bed. She went back into her room, locked her door, and headed to bed. Sleep came more easily than she'd expected, probably because she had worn herself out from the crying and fighting and the emotions of the day.

Beca was woken up from her slumber by the sound of knocking on her bedroom door. She glanced at the clock in her bedroom. It was 4 am! She'd laid down in bed barely three hours prior. She tried to lay still, but the knocking continued. Beca rolled over and put a pillow over her head to try and muffle the sound. "Beca...please open up," whined Chloe.

"Go away," said Beca. She'd had enough of her lately.

"But I can't sleeeeep," Chloe complained.

"That's your own fault," Beca said crossly.

Chloe began to cry again. Beca _hated_ when Chloe cried. She'd been angry enough when Chloe had been crying about tater tots not to give in, but that had zapped all of her resolve. Chloe said, "I'm sorry, Beca. Please let me in. I need cuddles."

Beca was a sucker for the waterworks, and both she and Chloe knew it. She finally decided that giving in was the path of least resistance, seeing as Chloe wasn't showing any signs of giving up. She walked to her door and unlocked it.

"Come in," she conceded.

"Thanks, Beca," Chloe said through sniffles as she climbed into Beca's bed.

Beca grabbed a tissue from her nightstand and handed it to Chloe. "Scoot over," she said.

"I'm sorry," Chloe said quietly as she wrapped her arms around Beca.

Beca lay still for a long time after Chloe's breathing evened out and she began snoring again. She finally fell asleep, still having no idea what she was going to do.

* * *

Beca woke up a few hours later. Chloe had been snoring very loudly when she'd fallen asleep, and Beca couldn't get the girl to roll over or move. It had made for a restless night for her. She swore it was like sleeping next to a snoring corpse. She probably should have just gotten up and moved to Chloe's bed, but she didn't. She was worried about what might happen in her room overnight if she wasn't there to stop it. Chloe had gotten up about an hour after laying in Beca's bed, stumbling all over the place. She'd walked over to Beca's desk and had started to strip her pants off when Beca redirected her to the bathroom. She didn't want Chloe to pee all over her desk chair. It had been tough to move Chloe. She wasn't that much bigger than Beca, but she was strong, and she'd copped an attitude when Beca had yelled at her that she wasn't in the bathroom. She'd said she knew what she was doing. Beca managed to get her into the bathroom before anything bad happened. Beca had brought a trash can closer to her bed, just in case Chloe vomited overnight. Luckily for both of them, she didn't.

Beca finally gave up on sleep once 8 am rolled around. She made herself a pot of coffee and stuck a frozen breakfast sandwich in the microwave. She was exhausted and miserable. She was still angry with Chloe and herself. She'd never have guessed that the simple suggestion of having a glass of wine to help her sleep would cause Chloe to spiral like this. If only she'd kept that dumb idea to herself. She scolded herself for the second time in twenty-four hours.

She sat quietly and ate her sandwich while Chloe snored away in Beca's bed. She thought to herself that maybe it wasn't her fault. After all, she'd even told Chloe not to make a habit of drinking to sleep. Still, maybe if Beca hadn't suggested it, Chloe wouldn't have developed the habit.

She decided that once Chloe was up, she was going to try to reason with her. Once she'd finished her sandwich, her door opened and Chloe walked straight to the bathroom without even acknowledging Beca. About 30 seconds later, Beca figured out why. She could hear Chloe vomiting. Beca wasn't sure whether or not she should go and check on Chloe. She decided she'd wait until the toilet flushed before checking on her friend.

She walked into the bathroom and it looked like a war zone.

"Jesus Christ, Chloe!"

"What?" moaned Chloe.

"It looks like someone died in here. Did you even try to hit the toilet?"

"Beca..."

"Oh my god, you have to suck it up and clean up this mess."

"But...I'm...tired..."

Beca opened the cabinet under the sink and grabbed some disinfecting wipes. "Chloe, stop. It's our only bathroom and I'm not cleaning up a mess I didn't make!"

Chloe scoffed before grabbing the wipes. She looked awful. Her hair was a disaster and she had bags under her eyes. Still, Beca wasn't about to clean up the vomit. It was one thing if Chloe had gotten the stomach bug, but she knew it was from the excessive drinking. Beca shut the door and walked away. She hoped Chloe would do a decent enough job to make the bathroom bearable to use. Maybe she could get Chloe to do a real bathroom cleaning after the hangover subsided.

Chloe finally came into the kitchen a few minutes later. She washed her hands and got herself a cup of coffee. She grumbled as she grabbed two slices of bread and put them in the toaster. She grumbled again when Beca walked over and plugged the toaster back in.

Beca knew this wasn't the time for conversation, so she simply left the kitchen and went to her bedroom. She stripped her bed of sheets. Apparently, Chloe sweated a lot while drunk. Her sheets stank like a combination of stale alcohol and sweat. It was gross, and she wasn't having it. She put a fresh set of sheets on the bed, grabbed her stash of quarters and a laundry soap pod, and took her dirty sheets down to the laundry room. She was relieved that nobody else was doing laundry on a Sunday morning, so she wouldn't have to wait.

She came back up to the apartment after setting a timer on her phone so she'd remember to take the sheets out and put them in the dryer on time. She saw a notice taped to the door from their landlord. It was a noise complaint. Apparently, she and Chloe had upset the neighbors with their screaming and door slamming. It was a warning because it was the first offense in over six months. Beca stuffed the notice in her pocket, deciding she'd wait until Chloe was in a better mood before bringing it up. She walked inside and went straight to her bedroom. Chloe was still sitting at the table, picking at her toast and sipping coffee. She figured she'd get to work on her reading for class that week, not wanting to risk putting on the noise-canceling headphones again in case Chloe wanted to talk.

Once the timer on her phone went off, she headed down to the laundry room with more quarters to put her sheets in the dryer. She remembered that she hadn't had a chance to check Chloe's car. She figured Chloe might get annoyed if she saw her, but she reasoned that she was simply looking to make sure everything was okay. She went out to the parking lot, took a quick walk around Chloe's car, and didn't find any damage. She hoped Chloe hadn't seen her, though, because she'd had enough of arguing with her lately.

She went back to the apartment and saw Chloe had left the kitchen. She was in her room with some music on, but nothing loud. Beca decided to resume her schoolwork. She'd try talking to Chloe in a bit. She wasn't as successful in her efforts to study as she'd hoped, but she managed to absorb some of what she read.

Chloe was still in her room with quiet music playing when Beca came back from the laundry room with clean and dry sheets. She put them away and then knocked softly on Chloe's door. "Chloe, can I come in?" she asked as gently as she could.

"Okay," said Chloe, just as quietly.

"So, yesterday sucked," said Beca, sitting down on Chloe's bed.

"Yeah."

"I really don't want to fight like that ever again."

"No, I don't either."

"Chloe, what's really wrong? You never used to drink like this. Is it because of your dad?"

"I don't know."

"I'm trying, really, to be patient and understanding. I know how it feels to lose a parent. It sucks. But this isn't the way to handle it. I'm really worried."

"I don't know what happened. I guess maybe the alcohol helps me forget. I miss my dad so, so much, and the alcohol helps me feel better."

"I'm sure it does, but you can't continue this. You drove drunk yesterday. You could have hurt or killed someone, and that someone may have been you!"

"I was fine to drive last night."

"Chloe, you stumbled into the apartment and were slurring your speech when you walked in. No, you weren't. You should have called me or someone or gotten an Uber."

"But you would have gotten mad at me."

"Not as mad as I got when I saw you'd driven drunk. And you nearly set fire to the kitchen last night!"

"What?"

Beca walked over to the trash can and pulled out the melted tater tot mess.

"What happened?" asked Chloe.

"You wanted cheesy tater tots from Sonic, but I'd taken your keys. You tried to make your own. I have no idea why the plastic lid was involved. I burned my arm a little when I dumped the mess in the trash." Beca pointed to the small burn mark on her arm.

Chloe's face turned red. "I'm sorry, Beca. I don't remember doing that."

"That's scary."

"This is hard for me. It doesn't help that all you've done is yell at me the second I go near an alcoholic drink."

"I'll try to relax a little, but I need to see you trying harder to cut back on the drinking."

"I guess."

"Just make a plan for how many drinks you're going to have and pay attention and stick to it."

Chloe glared at Beca.

"It's just a suggestion. Do you want me to ask my dad about grief counseling? I know it's a free service we get from the school."

"It's worth a try."

"Let me text my dad."

"You won't tell him about the drinking, will you?"

"I was just going to ask about grief counseling."

"Okay. Go ahead."

Beca tapped a message on her phone and got an immediate response.

"Chloe, can you meet my dad in his office at 8 tomorrow? He said he has some pamphlets there."

"Yeah, I can do that. I don't have class until 9." Beca texted her dad.

"Okay, I'll go with you."

"Thanks."

"There's one more thing," said Beca.

"What?" asked Chloe.

Beca pulled the notice of the noise complaint out of her pocket. "Looks like we got too loud last night."

Chloe took the paper from Beca and grimaced as she read it to herself. "Ummm..."

"Yeah, pretty bad."

"I guess I didn't realize how loud we were."

"I'm not sure I was thinking about that. We have to be more careful, and we are definitely not having any Bellas parties here."

"I guess not. I'm not sure how many of these before we get evicted."

"I don't know either, and I don't want to find out."

Chloe yawned. "I think I'm going to try and take a nap now."

"Me too."

Beca headed to bed, choosing to leave her door unlocked. She fell asleep fast. She woke up alone in her bed a few hours later. She padded into the kitchen, noticing Chloe was asleep in her bed with the door open. She decided she'd leave Chloe alone while she started dinner.

She'd just about finished making tacos when Chloe walked into the kitchen, yawning and stretching.

"Dinner smells good," said Chloe, stifling another yawn.

"Thanks," said Beca. "Nice nap?"

Chloe nodded. She grabbed shredded cheese and sour cream from the refrigerator and set the table.

Dinner was more peaceful than it had been in a while. They were both much more rested. Chloe even agreed to clean the bathroom better after dinner was over.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: For those who read my previous multi-chapter fic, The Breakup, you're going to see a familiar OC here.

* * *

The next morning, Beca woke up to find Chloe already in the kitchen eating breakfast. It was good for Beca to see Chloe had slept in her own bed the whole night and didn't appear to be hungover. They chatted a bit over breakfast before heading to campus.

They were both greeted with hugs by Dr. Mitchell. "Hi, Beca. Hi, Chloe."

"Hey, Dad."

"Hi, Dr. Mitchell."

"Chloe, you're not in my class anymore. It's Francis. How about you two have a seat? It's going to take me a minute to find my pamphlets."

They sat down. Dr. Mitchell made conversation with Beca while he looked through his desk.

"So, how have you been, Bec? Getting enough sleep? Getting your work done?"

"Dad, I'm fine. I'm taking care of myself, and I'm up to date on all of my classes. My internship is going well, too. I think I actually impressed my boss on Saturday."

"That's great, honey." He produced a few pamphlets from one of his drawers. "I found them. Here, Chloe. I think you're going to find this really helpful. I saw a grief counselor for a while after Beca's mom died, and so did she."

"Thanks," said Chloe quietly as she took the pamphlets.

"You two want anything before class? Breakfast? Coffee?"

"Dad, we already ate."

"Okay. Can you come by the house for dinner on Saturday? You're both welcome if you like."

Beca turned to Chloe. "Do we have anything with the Bellas?"

Chloe flipped through the calendar app on her phone. "We have that nursing home performance at 3, but we should be done by dinner time."

"Okay, I guess we'll both be there then. What's the occasion?"

"Well..." Dr. Mitchell hesitated. "I'm seeing someone new, and I'd like you to meet her."

Beca opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

"Beca?" asked Dr. Mitchell. "You okay?"

"Yeah...it's just...weird."

"I know. It's been years, Beca. I've been awfully lonely. I wasn't trying to meet someone, but Sheila and I just clicked."

"Sheila," Beca said, trying the name out. "How long has this been going on?"

"About six months."

"Six months? You waited six months to tell me you had a girlfriend?" Beca asked, incredulously. She hadn't intended to raise her voice, but she'd really been caught off-guard.

"I had to be sure about her before I introduced her to the most important person in my life."

"Oh," said Beca, having considerably calmed down at that statement. "Can I see a picture of her?"

Her dad tapped his phone a few times. "Here."

"Pretty," said Beca. "Is that her kid?"

"Yeah, that's Sam."

"Have you met him?"

"Not yet. He's coming to dinner on Saturday. We thought maybe everyone could meet."

"Okay, I guess. Do I have to entertain him? I'm not good with kids."

"I'm sure he'll be fine, but, maybe you could watch the language. He's only ten."

"I'll pinch her if I hear her start to curse," said Chloe.

Beca rolled her eyes.

"And, maybe watch the eye-rolling," said her dad.

"Yeah, yeah," said Beca. "Chloe and I will see you around 6 on Saturday. Is that okay?"

"6 is perfect," said Dr. Mitchell.

* * *

Beca and Chloe parted ways and headed to their classes. It was another busy day for Beca – classes, quick lunch at home, internship, Bellas practice. This was going to be a tiring semester.

Beca went through her usual Monday routine. When she went home for lunch, she made sure to put the mixes she'd made over the weekend onto a flash drive. She figured if anything good came of the arguing they'd done over the weekend, it would be the mixes. She really hoped she would impress her boss like she'd done when Snoop Dogg had been there.

She had a quick lunch and reminded herself to stay out of Chloe's room. She'd done it so much the past week, it had just about become a habit. She knew Chloe would be furious if Beca did it again, so she just hoped that Chloe would go to grief counseling to help tackle the problem.

She headed to her internship and spent the better part of the afternoon worrying about when and how to give her boss her mixes. She didn't want to interrupt him if he was busy, but the flash drive was burning a hole in her pocket. Luckily, she caught him in the break room as she was on what felt like her hundredth coffee request of the day.

"Hi, Sammy," said Beca.

"Hi, Reggie."

"It's Beca."

"Right."

She fished the flash drive out of her pocket and handed it to him. "Here are some demos."

"Yeah, that's right. I said I'd make the time. Thanks, Reggie," he said as he took the flash drive from her.

Beca grabbed the three coffees from the different Keurig machines and dropped them off. She'd worked out a system for remembering how most people liked their coffee, so it was easy work.

She managed to get out on time. She decided to text Chloe anyway, just in case she got stuck in traffic.

_B: Hey, Chloe, leaving Residual Heat right now. I should be at rehearsal on time unless I get stuck in traffic. See you there!  
__C: Thanks, Beca!_

* * *

Beca walked into rehearsal right on time. Chloe appeared to be in a good mood. Beca greeted her with a hug, but she was also hoping she could figure out whether or not Chloe had been drinking. She didn't smell any alcohol on her, so Beca relaxed.

"Hey, Chloe," said Beca. "Have you started choreography, or should we just clean up the musical part of it?"

"I've got half of it, so let's start there," said Chloe.

Chloe lined up the group and began the choreography for the first half, stopping frequently to make adjustments. Beca was relieved to see her acting normal for once.

Chloe hadn't started anything for "Wrecking Ball" yet, so Fat Amy tried to pitch the idea of doing aerial work on silks, insisting she'd learned how in Australia over the summer. Both Beca and Chloe refused, trying to explain to Amy that it was way too risky. She disagreed, but the other Bellas backed their captains.

Beca and Chloe were back in their apartment eating dinner. Beca was glad to finally have some time to relax.

"So, Chloe, did you look through those pamphlets?"

"Yes, and I am going to go see someone after lunch tomorrow."

"That's great, Chloe. I think it's really going to help. I know I found it helpful."

"I hope so," said Chloe, not sounding convinced.

Beca stifled a yawn. "Okay, Chloe, it's been a long day and I'm hitting the sack."

"Night, Beca."

"Night, Chloe."

Sleep came easily for Beca. She was relieved that Chloe seemed to have taken a break from drinking, and the exhaustion from the day hit Beca like a ton of bricks. She was asleep almost instantly after her head hit the pillow.

Unfortunately, Beca found out the hard way that Chloe had not taken a break from drinking. Roughly an hour after Beca had gone to bed, a drunk and stumbling Chloe climbed into her bed.

"Chloe..." Beca grumbled.

"Mmm...?" Chloe mumbled.

Chloe reeked of alcohol. "Chloe, go away. You smell like a brewery."

"I doooooooooon't," said Chloe, scooting closer and putting her arms around her friend.

"Chloe, get off of me. You're drunk." Beca tried to roll away from Chloe, but that only made her friend grab her more tightly.

"Jusssst buzzzzzed."

Beca quickly realized this was a losing battle. She decided to simply lay still, hoping Chloe would fall

asleep soon. It wasn't long before the girl began loudly snoring. Beca wriggled out of Chloe's grasp and headed to Chloe's room. She wasn't going to be spending a school night with Drunk Chloe wrapped around her. She walked into the room, shut the door, and turned on Chloe's fan. It didn't totally drown out the snoring, but it was good enough. Beca laid awake for a while, agitated and a bit out of sorts from being in a different bed. She finally managed to get some sleep, though.

* * *

Beca woke up a little disoriented. It took her a few minutes to realize she was in Chloe's bed. Once she realized where she was, she remembered why. She looked in her room to see her friend still asleep, but she wasn't snoring anymore.

Beca checked the time and decided she'd better go nudge her friend awake.

"Chlo, time to get up."

Chloe groaned.

"Come on, it's a school day. I'll make some coffee."

Chloe rolled back over.

"Chloe, get up and get out of my bed."

Chloe mumbled something Beca couldn't understand.

"Chloe, I'll get the cold water."

Chloe continued to groan and grumble, but she got up.

"Go take a shower while I make coffee."

Chloe slowly trudged to the shower, moaning, groaning, and whining the whole way.

Beca looked at her bed. The sheets were covered in sweat and stank again. She was thankful she had the afternoon off from classes and work, but annoyed she'd have to use some of that time to change and wash her sheets again. She made a mental note to try and see if Chloe could pay her back for the extra load of laundry. It was the least she could do.

Beca made some coffee and scrambled eggs, making sure she listened for Chloe in the shower. She was worried she might fall. Luckily, Chloe managed to shower without incident. She walked down the hallway in a towel that probably should have been wrapped a bit better. Beca averted her eyes the second she noticed the towel starting to fall. She'd seen Chloe naked before, visions of someone invading her shower shortly after she'd started at Barden coming to mind. They'd also occasionally walked in on each other in various states of undress, especially when they first lived together. This was rare now, as both of them knew each other's routines and remembered to knock before going into the other one's room.

Chloe came out a few minutes later, wet hair in a ponytail, no makeup on, and in a tee shirt and sweatpants. Beca noticed Chloe's unusual state but refrained from commenting.

"Here's breakfast," Beca said, handing her the plate and the mug.

"Thanks," Chloe mumbled sleepily.

The two of them ate in silence for a few minutes before Beca spoke again. "What time is your appointment?"

Chloe took out her phone to check. "2."

"Want me to go with you?"

"No, thanks," said Chloe. She yawned. "I think I need to do this myself."

Beca reached across the table and squeezed Chloe's hand. "Okay," she said. "I'm glad you're getting some help." Beca wanted to say more, but she knew that bringing up alcohol while Chloe was hungover was a terrible idea.

They cleaned up their breakfast dishes and headed to campus together. Chloe was quiet, something that was uncommon in prior semesters. Beca wasn't sure if it was due to grief, or a hangover, or what. She'd tried really hard to avoid pushing Chloe's buttons once she'd woken up, so she doubted Chloe was angry with her.

Once they arrived at campus and headed to their separate buildings, Beca said goodbye to Chloe and barely got a response. She was annoyed, but she tried really hard not to take it personally.

* * *

Beca made it through her morning classes, trying her best to push past being tired from the disturbed sleep the night before. She made a quick stop at her dad's office to thank him for helping Chloe and to ask if there was anything she could bring for dinner that Saturday.

She breathed a huge sigh of relief when she got back to her apartment. She made herself some lunch and then settled on the couch watching more reruns of _How I Met Your Mother_. She must have nodded off because the next thing she remembered was Chloe jostling her awake.

Beca sat up, rubbed her eyes, and groggily asked, "What time is it?"

"Almost 4."

"Oh. I must have been asleep for a while. I didn't even get a chance to wash my sheets."

"Is that because of me?" Chloe asked, looking down at the floor.

"Yeah," said Beca, hesitantly. "You're kind of...sweaty and stinky when you drink a lot."

"Oh."

"Did you go to your grief counseling?"

"Yeah."

"How was it? Unless you don't want to talk about it."

"It was fine. We didn't really talk about much. She was just getting my history and stuff."

"Yeah. That sounds right. It's been a while since I went to counseling."

"Beca, since it's my fault your sheets need to go in the wash, I'll go take care of them. I'll change them and wash them for you."

"Thanks."

Beca rolled her head around. Falling asleep on the couch had done a number on her neck.

"Oh wow, Beca! I see what you mean!" called Chloe from Beca's bedroom. She walked out with the sheets in the laundry basket, wrinkling her nose. She went into her room and came back with a handful of quarters and a laundry soap pod. "I'm going to take these down, and I'll be right back."

"Okay."

Beca stretched a bit to try and force her body awake. She must have been out for a good two hours. All the fighting and disturbed sleep and trying to keep track of Chloe's drinking must have caught up with her. She thought the previous day's nap had done the trick, but it obviously hadn't. She opened her bookbag, grabbed a textbook and her notebook, and tried to focus on schoolwork.

"I'm back," said Chloe.

"Hi," said Beca, not looking up.

"What are you working on?"

"Italian."

"Bella," said Chloe, drawing the word out with a really bad Italian accent.

Beca laughed. "That's the only Italian word you know."

"Pizza, pasta, spaghetti," Chloe said with the same awful accent.

Beca cracked up. "That's enough, Mario. I need to work on this."

Chloe giggled. "Okay, I'll leave you alone. I have to put clean sheets on your bed anyway."

"Thanks," said Beca. She went back to her studying. She was on her last semester of required Italian. Since a lot of musical terms were in Italian, she got why the university required her to take some of it. However, she didn't know why on earth she needed two years of it as a music major. Languages weren't her strong suit, so she always had to work extra hard at Italian class to get a good grade.

About an hour later, Chloe had changed Beca's sheets, washed, dried, and folded the dirty ones, and had put a frozen lasagna in the oven. The words in the textbook and in her notes were making Beca's head spin, so she put it down for the day.

Beca put her schoolwork away just as Chloe was putting lasagna on plates.

"In honor of your Italian work," said Chloe.

"You're so cheesy."

They had a nice dinner together, catching up on their classes and Beca's internship. As they were cleaning up, Beca decided to broach the subject of alcohol again.

"So, Chloe, I had a thought."

"About what?"

"About alcohol."

"Beca..."

"Just hear me out. I was just thinking that maybe it's best if we don't have alcohol in the apartment. That way, you won't drink it as much. I'll leave you alone about it if you're not drinking it here unless you're driving or about to drive."

Chloe sighed. "I guess that's fair. That would probably help. I did notice how badly I stank up your sheets. I won't bug you at night anymore."

"Chlo, you only stink up the sheets when you're drunk. If you need me, even if it's just to talk, come and get me. I know when my mom died, some of the worst thoughts hit my brain in the middle of the night. It's okay."

"Okay. What do we do with what we already have?"

"We can give it to Fat Amy."

"What if she asks why?"

"Chloe, why would she question free booze?"

"You're right, but what if she asks?"

"We'll just tell her we don't want noise complaints. She _was_ partially responsible for that incident before last spring break."

"So we're rewarding her with free booze?"

"I don't have a better idea, and it's not like Amy understands the consequences of her actions, like _ever_. Let's watch some TV before bed. I could stand to relax my brain a little."

Chloe turned on the TV and looked through the guide. "Annie's on!"

"Oh, god, really?"

"I wore out the VHS of it when I was little."

Beca chuckled. "That doesn't surprise me. I watched it a lot too. Did I tell you I was in a community theater production of it when I was little?"

"No!"

"Yeah. I was Tessie. I was six and she was the littlest orphan in our show."

"So you were the one saying 'Oh my goodness' all the time?"

"Yup. She _should_ have been the littlest orphan. What kind of ten-year-old has a catchphrase like 'Oh my goodness, oh my goodness! They're fightin' and I won't get no sleep all night!' Get your shit together, Tessie."

Chloe laughed. "That's amazing. Tell me there's video of this somewhere."

"Maybe at my dad's."

"I'm asking him when we go over there on Saturday."

Beca remembered her dad still had a VCR hooked up in the basement. She wasn't sure she wanted her dad's girlfriend and her kid to see it. "If you don't mind, I'd rather not show it to Sheila and Sam the first day I meet them."

"Are you nervous?"

"Maybe a little. It's weird that my dad's dating."

"Well, I hope you like her. I'm sure she's not all bad if your dad's dating her."

"I guess," said Beca with a shrug. "Let's just watch the movie. My brain is tired."

Right after the Tessie character delivered her catchphrase, Chloe paused the movie. "Beca, come on. I know you can still do that line."

Beca laughed and delivered the catchphrase in her best "enthusiastic child actor" voice.

Chloe applauded, Beca took a bow, and they resumed the movie. They watched for a while, occasionally singing along, when Beca hopped up just before "You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile". "This was our big number when I was in the show. It's the big song the orphans sing without Annie, and I always felt like that was the big important song I had to get right."

"You still remember it?"

"Yup."

Chloe gestured toward the screen. "Prove it."

Beca joined in.

_Hey hobo man,  
__Hey Dapper Dan,  
__You've both got your style_

_But brother, you're never fully dressed  
__Without a smile_

Beca continued to sing the number and do the choreography.

When the number was done, she flopped down on the couch. "I swear that number was burned into my brain when I was little."

"And you told Aubrey and me that you don't even sing."

"Chloe, I think we've established that I lied back then."

"Good thing you liked singing in the shower."

"I still can't believe you invaded my shower, even though that was three years ago."

"I just couldn't let a voice like that go. I was thrilled when I saw it was you."

Beca shook her head. "You're crazy, but I wouldn't have you as a best friend any other way."

Chloe gave Beca a hug. "Any chance you'll sing 'Tomorrow' for me?"

"Ugh, not that one."

"Okay, okay. I guess we're done reliving your community theater days."

"Let's just finish the movie."

* * *

Beca texted Amy the next morning, offering free alcohol. Not surprisingly, Amy readily accepted without asking questions. She agreed to meet at Beca and Chloe's apartment after Bellas practice.

Amy left their apartment that evening, loudly thanking them.

"That was _everything,_ right Chloe?"

"Beca..."

"Seriously."

"Yes," said Chloe. She extended her pinky finger toward her friend. "Pinky swear."

"What are we, ten?"

Chloe laughed. "I promise. That's all of it."

"Okay," said Beca. She felt herself relaxing already. "Hungry?"

"Totes."

Beca opened the fridge. "Leftovers? I don't feel like cooking."

"Sure. I'll have whatever you're having."

Beca found enough lasagna from the previous night for them to share and heated it up.

Dinner was very relaxing. They talked a little about Bellas business and updated each other on their classes.

The rest of the week was spent pretty similarly. Beca still occasionally had Chloe climb into her bed when she awoke with nightmares, but it wasn't so bad when her friend wasn't stumbling drunk and reeking of alcohol. She still worried about Chloe, but not having alcohol at the apartment had lifted a huge weight off of her shoulders.

* * *

It was Saturday evening. The performance at the nursing home had been rather uneventful. The choreography hadn't been their best because Chloe had only just finished choreographing the set, and they weren't confident yet. The residents at the nursing home seemed to enjoy it, though. Beca and Chloe were headed to her dad's in Beca's car. Beca raised her hand to ring the doorbell but put it back down. She did this a few more times before Chloe spoke to her.

"Beca, are you okay?"

"This is just so weird. My dad dating. What if I don't like her?"

"Give her a chance. I'm sure your dad's girlfriend is just as nervous as you are."

"I don't know, maybe," said Beca.

"Just be nice, and ask Sheila and Sam about themselves. My dad always said that's a good way to start with people. Most people _love_ to talk about themselves."

"I just feel so awkward. I've never seen my dad with anyone except my mom."

"How about I just give you a nudge if there's a lull in conversation? Just ask one of them about themselves."

"Yeah, okay. Thanks for coming with me, Chlo."

She took a deep breath, pasted a smile on her face, and rang the doorbell.

"Beca, you didn't have to ring the doorbell. This is your house too!"

Beca said, "I wasn't sure since it's a special night."

"Chloe, it's so good to see you. Sheila and Sam are in the living room."

Beca slowly followed her dad into the living room. She found a blonde woman seated on the couch with a young boy who bore a strong resemblance to her. They looked just like they did in the picture her dad had shown her. The woman fidgeted a bit while the boy wore an excited smile.

Dr. Mitchell made introductions. "Beca, this is my girlfriend Sheila and her son Sam. Sheila, Sam, this is my daughter Beca and her best friend Chloe."

Beca shook hands with them and sat on a different couch with Chloe.

Sheila said, "So, Beca, your dad says you and Chloe are in collegiate a cappella. How did you get involved in that?"

"Well, my dad said I had to join a group when I started college. If I stuck it out for a year and I didn't like it, he'd help me move to LA to be a music producer. I met Chloe and she...uh...she convinced me to audition." Beca wasn't about to talk about the shower invasion in front of either her dad's girlfriend or her ten-year-old kid.

"What's a cappella?" asked Sam.

Chloe said, "We sing covers of songs, but we do it without any instruments. It's all from our mouths!"

Sam's eyes widened. "Wow!"

"Chloe gave me that exact speech at the activities fair, except I had a different reaction," said Beca.

"Yeah, she said 'Yikes' and then called a cappella lame," said Chloe.

Sam's brow furrowed. "Do you still think it's lame?"

"No," said Beca, grinning. "It's pretty fun. I'm glad Chloe convinced me. I have made my best friends in the Bellas – that's the name of our group – and I guess I have to admit that my dad gave me excellent advice. I actually liked college once I joined in."

"Oh," said Sam. "Cool."

"Yeah," said Beca. Chloe nudged her. "So...Sheila...what do you do?"

"I teach for the nurse-midwifery program at Emory."

"So, you deliver babies?"

"Well, I used to. I technically still could, but when Sam's father passed away, I had to find a job that didn't have me on call all hours of the night. Now I teach in the program at Emory. The regular hours are really helpful."

"Oh," said Beca. Chloe nudged her again. "So...Sam. What do you like to do?"

"I like video games. And I like soccer." _Great,_ thought Beca _I don't know much of anything about either one of those things._

Chloe said, "Fun! So, how's school? What grade are you in?"

Sam smiled. "School is good. I'm in fifth grade. I just joined the bucket band, and I play the violin in the orchestra."

"The bucket band?" asked Beca.

"We bang on buckets with drumsticks. It's really cool. My friend Michael is in it with me. You should come to our concert in December."

"Sure," said Chloe. "We'd love to go."

Sam's face split into a wide grin. "Great. Oh, and I sing in the chorus. It's not a cappella, but we do a good job."

"Sounds like fun. Let me know the date and we'll put it in our calendar."

While Beca and Chloe had been talking with Sam, Sheila and Dr. Mitchell had gone outside to get the food. Beca's dad had grilled hot dogs, sausage, and burgers for everyone.

They walked in together, announced that dinner was ready, and everyone took a seat at the dinner table. Beca, Chloe, and Dr. Mitchell each had a beer while Sheila and Sam drank Sprite.

Conversation flowed easily at the dinner table once the ice had been broken. Beca, Chloe, and Sam had all experienced the loss of a parent, albeit at different stages of their lives. It was a topic they all understood. Sam's father had been killed in a car accident when Sam was 7. He'd been in the car with him at the time. A drunk driver had crossed over to the wrong side of the road and there had been a head-on collision. Sam's father Jack had been killed instantly, while Sam had only bumped his head. Beca shot Chloe a side-eyed glance as she'd heard the story, hoping that it would help Chloe try to get better control of her drinking. She made a mental note to talk about it with her the next time they were alone.

"Wow, Sam, you were so little," said Beca.

"Yeah. I remember my dad, though. We were close. He had a twin brother – Uncle Leo – and I still see him all the time. It's a cool reminder of my dad."

"Identical?" asked Beca.

"Yeah. I could always tell them apart, though."

"It's true," said Sheila. "Even when Sam was really small, Jack and Leo would try and trick him by switching places. He always knew, though."

Sam smiled.

"Another beer anyone?" asked Beca's dad.

"Not for me," said Beca. "I'm driving." Sheila and Sam both smiled at her.

"I'll take another!" exclaimed Chloe. Beca's mouth tightened to a straight line. She couldn't believe Chloe was having another, but she kept her mouth shut because they weren't home and she'd promised Chloe she wouldn't say anything. Maybe the talk about the loss of Sam's dad was a little rough on her.

After dinner, Chloe convinced Beca to share some of her music mixes. She played the one with the new set the Bellas were performing. The two women explained to Sam and Sheila how they arranged the singers. "Lilly usually lays down a beat. She's great at beatboxing, which is a little weird because she is so quiet in conversation." Sam was wide-eyed listening to the explanation.

"My chorus would _love_ this!"

"Well, maybe we could try and perform for your school," said Beca, surprising even herself with the offer.

"Oh, totes," said Chloe.

"If you two are serious, I can contact Sam's teachers and see what can be arranged," said Sheila.

"Sure," said Beca. "We may not have the full group because everyone has different schedules, but we can try and see if there's a time we have everyone." She gave Sheila her cell number. "Just text me when you have information. That's the best way to get me. Between classes, Bellas rehearsals, and my internship, I can be a little tricky to get any other way."

"That's right. Your dad told me you were working for a record label."

"I mostly get coffee and burritos for people. But I came up with an idea last weekend in the recording booth, and my boss is going to listen to my demos."

"Like the one you played for us?"

"Yeah. Not that one specifically, but I made some other mash-ups. I'm going to try and talk to him soon and see what he thinks."

"I'm sure he'll love them."

"I hope," said Beca.

Sam started yawning. Sheila looked at her watch. "It was nice meeting everybody, but I think I'd better get Sam home. He's already up past his bedtime."

"Bye, everyone," said Sam, stifling another yawn.

Once they'd left, Dr. Mitchell asked, "So, what do you think?"

"She's nice," said Beca. "Her kid is awfully cute, and I don't normally even like kids."

"I'm glad, Beca," said Dr. Mitchell. "She makes me really happy."

"You deserve it," said Beca. "Sorry I was a little awkward at first."

"It's okay," said her dad. "You've never seen me with anyone other than your mom. I'm just glad you and Sheila got along."

"Me too," said Beca.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a week since Beca had given her boss the demos. He hadn't said anything, so Beca made sure to grab his attention while she was getting coffee for people in the break room.

"Hey, I know you're crazy busy right now, but have you had a chance to check out those demos?"

"Yeah, yeah, I did," said Sammy. Beca waited for him to continue, but he did not.

"This dead air between us is a good sign," Beca said.

"Look," he said. "You got a great ear. You proved that in the booth, and I was super excited to hear what else you had. And what you gave me, was more mash-ups."

"That's sort of what I do."

"Listen, Reggie, is it Reggie?"

"Beca," she told him for what felt like the millionth time. "That happens a lot, though, you'd be surprised."

"Okay, here's the thing. Any kid with ears and a laptop can do that – _Dax_ can do that. All right? That's fine if you want a career deejaying raves out in the desert, but if you want to write 'music producer' on your tax forms someday, then you've gotta have an original voice. You understand? You gotta show me what _you _have. Right now, what I have is a demo with mash-ups on it."

"Yeah, yeah," said Beca, nodding to hide how much she'd been caught off-guard. "I've got lots of stuff to say, I'm just saving it all up."

"Look," said Sammy. "Reg- Rebec- what is it, Beca?"

"Beca."

"Okay, yeah, so, you're an intern. And, everybody else in here's an intern. You're talented. Everybody else in here is talented. So, what the hell makes you special? You know what I mean?"

Beca could only nod as she processed all of this information.

"So, what I'm gonna do is I'm gonna give you one more shot to show me who you are as an artist, okay? Do not waste it."

"No, sir, will not waste it," replied Beca.

"I really hope you don't, for your sake," said Sammy. "Because I would hate to think that singing covers in an a cappella group is all you can do."

"Please replace the paper towels!" called Sammy.

Beca stood in shock. This was not what she'd expected to hear.

* * *

Beca walked into Bellas rehearsal that evening with her shoulders slumped. She'd felt so defeated when she'd learned her boss didn't like her demos, and he couldn't even remember her name.

"What's the matter, Shawshank?" asked Fat Amy.

"Rough day at the internship," Beca said as she took a seat.

"What's wrong?" asked Chloe.

"It turns out I have nothing to say. That's music industry speak for 'I suck.'"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Chloe.

"It's fine. Forget it. It's all good," said Beca.

"Beca, you need to tell us. We're the Bellas. We're your best friends. Well, I'm your best friend, and the rest are tied for second place, but-"

Beca wasn't going to tell Amy that her best friend was actually Chloe. "Sorry, just now I'm freaking out because...ummm...it turns out, like, I'm totally not good enough to be a music producer. Which is cool and fun to know as I enter the rest of my life," she said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Okay, I'm just going to stop you right there," said Fat Amy. "You're the most talented person I know, and I've met three of The Wiggles...intimately."

"Oh," said Beca, cringing a bit at the thought of Amy knowing any members of the children's singing group like that. She hoped Amy was kidding, but no one ever could be sure.

"Beca," Amy continued. "Do you know how awesome you are? You're Beca Effin' Mitchell! Okay? You're the big BM! That's you! You're awesome!"

Beca nodded weakly and managed to crack the slightest hint of a smile.

"Do you need some of my confidence? 'Cause I could maybe tone mine down a notch."

"Yeah, okay," said Beca.

Fat Amy began to rub her hands together. "Here. Let me rub some out." Beca flinched as Amy rubbed her shoulder.

"Oh, okay," said Beca, surprised that Amy hadn't been weirder.

Amy then reached for her armpits. "Wait. I think you need a bit more."

"It comes from there?" asked Beca. Amy gently patted Beca's face with both hands. "Okay, thank you."

"You just need that," said Amy. "I'm going to get you the good stuff now," she said, rubbing her butt.

Beca laughed, and said, "No, I don't want your butt confidence!" She fell over laughing as Amy tickled her, squealing, "No! I had enough! I had enough!"

Chloe got the group to refocus on the rehearsal. She'd focused more on choreography this week, noting that the group had been a bit rough around the edges in that respect at the nursing home the previous weekend.

* * *

The rest of the semester passed without any serious incidents. Keeping alcohol out of the apartment had made things much easier. Beca still didn't like the amount of alcohol Chloe drank when they were out, but Chloe hadn't driven while drunk anymore. When Chloe had heard the story about Sam's father, she'd promised Beca she'd never drink and drive again. This had led to her using Uber a lot, and Beca taking her back to bars the following to pick up her car. Chloe had also discovered Uber Eats, so Beca frequently would come home to a bunch of random food or answer the door to strangers with a ton of random food asking for Chloe. Beca was annoyed, but she considered it a happy medium for the time being. Chloe seemed a bit better since she'd started grief counseling, but she still climbed into Beca's bed several times a week. Beca still considered this positive overall because Chloe wasn't drinking nearly as often.

One night, about a week before finals, Beca was woken out of a dead sleep by her friend climbing into bed. "Chloe..." Beca whined, her voice thick with sleep.

"I can't sleeeeep," Chloe whined back.

Beca grumbled, rolled over, and pulled her blanket over her head. In typical Chloe fashion, she reached under all the covers to pull Beca close. Beca was too tired to argue with Chloe, so she simply sighed and let Chloe curl up to her. She fell back to sleep quickly.

Beca woke up with Chloe still hanging onto her. It took her a few beats to remember her friend disturbing her sleep because she'd been so deeply asleep when Chloe had climbed into her bed.

She nudged Chloe a few times until she could escape her friend's death grip. Chloe sure was strong!

"Chloe, come on."

"Whaaaat?" Chloe whined.

"I need to get up."

Chloe released her grip. "I don't wanna."

"We both have morning classes," Beca said as she went through her drawers to find clothing to wear. "I'm going to go take a shower."

Beca spent a few extra minutes in the shower to help wake herself up. She decided she was going to try to talk to Chloe over breakfast. There had to be a better way for her friend to fall asleep and stay that way. She was used to her friend's extreme need for physical contact by now, but it was getting out of hand.

Once Beca was showered and dressed, she and Chloe had breakfast together.

"Chloe, I'm worried. I'm happy to help you, but I'm wondering how much better you are if you still climb into my bed to sleep several times a week."

Chloe said, "I thought it didn't bother you. I'll stop."

"Chloe, that's not what I mean. I don't mind, at least not most of the time. I'm just concerned. Does your counselor know about your sleep issues?"

Chloe stared down at her bowl of cereal. "Not exactly."

"What do you mean by 'not exactly?'"

"Well, she knows I used to use alcohol to sleep, but..."

"But not that you climb into bed with me several nights a week when you can't sleep."

Chloe shook her head. "I wasn't sure what she'd say."

"Because she'd probably tell you to find another way to sleep."

Chloe shrugged.

"Want to try melatonin? I've heard good things about it," said Beca.

"Okay, yeah, I guess I could try that," said Chloe. "I'll get some at the store after my classes are over."

"You can still climb into my bed," said Beca. "It doesn't bother me, really, but I'm worried about you. That's all."

Chloe nodded.

"I need to get to class. I'll see you at rehearsal tonight. Bye, Chlo!"

"Bye, Becs!"

* * *

The next morning, Beca was relieved to wake up alone in her bed. She met Chloe at the breakfast table, relieved to see her best friend looking awake and refreshed.

"Should I assume the melatonin did its job last night?"

"Yeah, I think it did," said Chloe, stretching.

"I'm glad," said Beca. Her phone dinged with a reminder.

"What was that?" asked Chloe as she saw Beca glance at the screen.

"Oh, just a reminder. I am getting my wisdom teeth pulled the day after finals. My dad said he'd take me since I won't be allowed to drive."

"Beca, let me."

"But you need to head back to Florida to be with your family."

"Don't worry about it, Beca. My mom and brothers can wait a few days. Besides, I owe you after all you've done for me. You flew down from New York almost immediately after I told you about my dad, and you've been taking care of me. Let me take care of you for once."

"If you're sure," said Beca.

"I am," said Chloe. "Besides, I'm so taking pictures of you when you get the chipmunk cheeks."

"You'd better not. I swear I will murder you if I find a single picture of me looking like that on social media," Beca said, pointing a finger at Chloe.

"You're no fun," said Chloe, pouting.

"The 'Chloe pout' will not help you," said Beca.

"Okay," Chloe conceded. "Text me so I remember to save the date and time in my phone."

"Will do," said Beca. "I need to get to class. Bye!"

"Bye!"

* * *

The day before Beca's wisdom teeth removal was scheduled, Chloe bought a bunch of soup, soft foods, frozen treats, and the like for Beca to eat while she was recovering. Beca and Chloe shared pizza and popcorn in celebration of Beca's last meal of solid foods for a while. They both headed to bed fairly early as Beca's appointment was early and she couldn't eat after midnight anyway.

Beca was up when her alarm went off at 7. She took a shower and tried not to think about how much she wanted coffee and breakfast. She reminded herself that she needed to have her wisdom teeth out now, so she'd be recovered in time to eat Christmas dinner. Her favorite aunt was coming down from New York to spend Christmas with them, and she was excited to see her again. She didn't want to spend Christmas in a haze from pain medication and unable to eat solid food.

Chloe was still in her room when Beca got out of the shower. She heard the girl snoring like a buzzsaw again, and Beca had a strong suspicion Chloe had been drinking again. She was pissed, to say the least. Either Chloe had gone out, or she'd brought alcohol back into the apartment. Beca looked out at the parking lot and noticed Chloe's car in the same spot. Chances are, Chloe hadn't gone out. Beca walked into Chloe's room, somewhat surprised to find the door unlocked. There was an empty bottle of whiskey and a red Solo cup on Chloe's desk. The room reeked of alcohol and sweat. Chloe hadn't even stirred when Beca had walked into the room, and she didn't want Chloe taking her to the oral surgeon hungover. Beca was hurt by Chloe's deceit, and furious that she'd been so irresponsible.

Beca knew there wasn't really anything she could do about it right now, so she decided she'd better call her father. She needed to get to the oral surgeon, and Chloe was obviously in no condition to take her. She wrote a note to Chloe on a post-it she'd found on her desk and stuck it on the door at Chloe's eye level.

_Dear Chloe,_

_Thanks a ton for sneaking alcohol into the apartment and getting drunk on one of the worst possible nights. I'll find another way to get to the oral surgeon and I'll be staying with my dad while I recover._

_Please do us both a favor and get some help while you're home for the winter break._

_-Beca_

So, the note was a little passive-aggressive, but Beca was just so angry and hurt that she couldn't think of a better way to handle things. She left Chloe's room and shut the door behind herself.

She called her dad as soon as she left the room. She'd take a cab or an Uber if she had to, but she decided she'd rather have her dad take her if he could.

"Hey, Beca, aren't you supposed to be getting your wisdom teeth pulled?"

"My appointment is an hour, Dad. I'm calling because...Chloe...can't take me. Can you?"

"Sure, Bec. Is everything okay?"

Beca hesitated. She didn't want to tell her dad what was going on with her best friend. It would lead to more questions she didn't want to answer. "Yeah...she's...sick. She woke up with a stomach bug, and she can't get out of bed."

"That's awful. Is she going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. Is it okay if I stay with you while I'm recovering?"

"Of course, Beca. This is your home too."

"Thanks," she said.

"Okay, I'll head over and pick you up."

"Thanks, Dad."

Beca hastily packed a few things into a duffle bag and was waiting in front of the apartment building when her father pulled up. She had a lot of clothing at her dad's, but she wanted her most comfortable clothes while she was staying there.

They headed to the oral surgeon. Beca signed some papers and answered a few questions before sitting in the chair. She was nervous and white-knuckling the chair. She didn't like dentist visits, and she was terrified of being put under. The oral surgeon made small talk to try and put Beca at ease. It worked a little. His nurse helped to insert the IV, and the next thing Beca knew, her father was sitting next to her as she opened her eyes.

"Beca, it's all over. Everything went great."

Beca nodded. Her face and mouth felt funny. She was pretty groggy. Her dad helped her stand and walk to the car. The rest of the afternoon was a blur. She spent a lot of it sleeping in her bed at her dad's.

At one point, her dad knocked lightly on her bedroom door. "Hey, Bec, you're awake. Are you hungry?"

Beca shrugged. Her mouth really hurt now, and she didn't want to talk.

"Can I make you some soup?"

Beca nodded.

"Do you want your pain medication?"

Beca nodded again.

"Okay, I'll be back up in a few minutes with some soup and your pain medication."

Beca tried to smile, but that hurt too. She decided to nod again. Her dad left the room, and she found her phone on her nightstand. He'd even thought to charge it for her. She saw she'd gotten a text from Chloe.

_BFF: well excuse me. klast time i checked, mi was onf aeg andd can drikn what i wante. you don't have to diepend on ime. you havee uebr. you don't want to come home, that's oxyur choice_

Beca looked at her phone. She couldn't get the exact words, but she got the gist. Chloe was being defensive. She had conveniently forgotten their agreement to keep alcohol out of the apartment, and she'd likely forgotten that _she'd_ been the one to insist she take Beca to the oral surgeon and play nursemaid while she recovered.

Beca was about to type a response when another text came in.

_BFF: Shit, Beca. I'm sorry. The reminder just popped up on my phone. I must have set it wrong because I know your surgery wasn't scheduled for 9 pm. I'm sure you're mad, but please let me know you're okay._

Beca decided to wait before responding. Chloe had really pissed her off. She'd intentionally broken their agreement. Beca had lied to her father. So, maybe that one wasn't entirely Chloe's fault. Beca could have told her father the truth, but she didn't want him to know. It was definitely a conversation she didn't want to have, especially on the way to the oral surgeon to get all four wisdom teeth pulled. Her dentist had told her she really only needed the top two pulled as they were the cause of her headaches, but she'd heard from numerous people that it was best to do all four at once because most people weren't willing to go through the pain and recovery more than once.

She waited a while. Her dad brought her soup and some pain medicine. He'd made her chicken and stars like he and her mother had done when she was a little girl. She was going to make a remark about how she really wanted princess shapes, but she remembered talking and smiling hurt. She just gave him a "thumbs-up" as a thank-you. Her dad must have taken the TV out of the den and brought it up to her room while she was asleep. She took the remote and fired up Netflix She'd started to feel a little better with some food in her stomach. The warm soup had soothed her mouth and the pain medicine had started to kick in.

She looked around Netflix for something to watch, deciding on _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_. It was really cute and funny. After three episodes, she had calmed down enough to reply to Chloe.

_B: I'm fine._

Beca watched a few more episodes of _My Little Pony_ before she got sleepy again. She checked the paper with the instructions the surgeon had given her and rinsed her mouth with warm salt water. That helped soothe things a bit. She set an alarm on her phone to wake up and take the pain medication. She'd gotten that advice from multiple friends so that she wouldn't wake up in excruciating pain the next morning.

* * *

The next morning, Beca was feeling considerably more awake. Her mouth still hurt, but the anesthesia drugs had worn off. She headed to the kitchen for breakfast, surprised to see her father dressed in a suit and tie.

"Morning, Beca. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes," said Beca, wincing a bit.

"Still hurts?"

Beca nodded.

"I have some yogurt and applesauce in the fridge."

Beca opened the refrigerator and grabbed the soft foods for breakfast. She really hoped her mouth would heal fast because this food was going to get old really quickly. She'd kill for some bacon, but the mere thought of chewing food made her jaw hurt.

"So, Beca, I have to go in today. I have a couple of makeup exams to give, and I have a department meeting. I've asked Sheila to come over and stay with you. Is that okay?"

Beca nodded as she ate her breakfast. She'd had a few dinners with her father and Sheila and Sam, and she'd grown to like the woman and her son.

"I know you're not a kid, but I'd rather not leave you alone while you're on painkillers. She is going to have to leave to pick Sam up from school, but I'm sure you'll be fine for about a half hour."

Beca nodded again. Her mouth really hurt. It was another half hour until she could take more medicine, so she'd have to deal with it.

Beca's dad grabbed a few ice packs from the freezer. "Here. Put these on your face. It will take the swelling down and dull the pain."

Beca did as her father suggested when the doorbell rang. Sheila walked in. Beca's hands were occupied with holding the ice packs on her face, so she just gave the woman a brief nod. _I sure am doing a lot of nodding,_ thought Beca.

"Hey, Beca! I brought some ice cream for you. Sam insisted I bring over some Spaghetti-O's. I hope you don't mind that they're in Star Wars shapes," said Sheila as she opened the freezer to put in some ice cream.

Beca gave a "thumbs-up" while still holding the ice packs on her face.

Beca's dad brought the TV back down to the den before he left for work. Beca's phone alarm went off, so she took her pain medication and sat on the couch to watch Netflix. She patted the spot next to her, inviting Sheila to sit with her.

"I thought you were staying at the apartment with Chloe."

Beca hesitated before replying. If she hadn't told her father the real reason she wasn't staying at her place with Chloe, she wasn't going to tell Sheila. "She's sick," Beca said, looking down at her lap and avoiding eye contact with Sheila.

"Oh," said Sheila. "Have you checked on her?"

Beca shook her head.

Sheila gave Beca an odd look. _Please don't pry,_ Beca thought. She was sore and definitely not in the mood to talk about yesterday.

Sheila didn't ask further questions. "So, what are we watching?" she asked.

Beca pointed to the screen, which displayed _My Little Pony."_

"Really?"

Beca nodded.

"Maybe if you're on medication. Okay, well, it's your choice."

When the pain medication had kicked in enough to make talking tolerable, Beca said, "Pinkie Pie reminds me of Chloe before her dad died."

"You should check on her."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm mad at her." Beca had surprised herself with her honesty. _I guess the painkillers are destroying my filter,_ Beca thought.

"Let me guess. It's not a stomach bug that kept her from driving you yesterday, was it?"

"No," said Beca quietly. "How did you guess?"

"Beca, if I tell you something, you need to promise not to tell Sam. I _will_ tell him this when he's older; it's just not the time right now."

"Okay."

"Sam's father was the drunk driver in the accident. He's the one who crossed the lines and hit someone head-on."

Beca's eyes widened.

"He was an alcoholic. I was at the hospital delivering a baby, and he'd gotten a wild idea to take Sam out for pizza. He'd ordered a few too many beers while he was out, and he got behind the wheel. I was angry with him for a long time. It's a miracle Sam wasn't seriously injured or killed. Jack killed himself and the other driver. It was awful. The other driver's family sued his estate, and I lost my car insurance for a while. It was two years before I could even talk about it. I still don't drink alcohol. It kind of sickens me after all of that. I don't mind others drinking around me anymore, though."

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Beca.

"Yeah. Anyway, I noticed the way you looked at Chloe when she got a second beer and when Sam and I told you about his father's death. I used to look at Jack that way."

"Oh," said Beca.

"If you need to talk, you can always call me. It's hard seeing someone you love ruining their life."

"But Chloe and I aren't-"

"I know, but she's your best friend. I meant _that_ kind of love."

"Yeah. Does my dad know about Jack?"

"Yes. I wanted him to understand before anything got serious. He actually wouldn't drink around me until I promised him it was fine."

Beca was starting to feel pretty drowsy. She started to yawn but ended up wincing.

"Yawning hurts, doesn't it?"

Beca nodded.

"If you want to go to sleep, you won't hurt my feelings."

"Okay. Please don't tell my dad about Chloe."

"It's not my story to tell."

"Thanks," said Beca as she headed up to her room to get some sleep.

She woke up a little later when her phone alarm went off, took some pain medication and laid in her bed looking through her phone. She was still pretty mad at Chloe, so she decided to refrain from texting or calling her. Chloe had responded to the previous night's text with a simple "Okay" that morning while Beca had been asleep.

Beca was going over the conversation with Sheila in her head. She was surprised that Sam's father had been the one at fault in the accident. She understood why she hadn't told Sam. He was too young to understand.

She was interrupted from her thoughts by a knock on her bedroom door. "Beca? It's me, Sheila. Are you up?"

"Yeah, come in."

"I'm going to pick Sam up from school. I'll be back in about a half hour. Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm good."

"Oh, and look into Al-Anon. It helped me a lot when Jack was drinking heavily and then after the accident. I still go to meetings."

"Thanks."

Beca headed back to the den and turned on Netflix. She was engrossed in another episode of _My Little Pony_ when Sheila and Sam came in.

"Beca, what happened to your face?"

"Sam!" scolded Sheila.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"I told you she might look funny. Why don't you grab a few ice packs out of the freezer for Beca?"

"Okay," said Sam as he headed to the kitchen. He quickly returned with two ice packs.

"Thanks, dude."

"I'm sorry I said that about your face."

"It's okay. I know I look funny. I'll be back to normal when my mouth heals."

"Good," said Sam. He sat on the couch next to Beca. "Why are you watching _My Little Pony_?"

"I guess I like the story."

"Oh," said Sam. He pulled out his iPad and began to play a game.

"What are you playing?" asked Beca.

"Fortnite."

"May I see?" she asked.

Sam angled the iPad so Beca could see while he was playing.

Sam began to narrate what he was doing in the game, but Beca felt her eyes glaze over. The last thing she could remember hearing Sam say was something about a rare weapon as she felt her eyes close.

The next thing she knew, she was being woken up for dinner by her father. She blinked a few times and asked, "Dad? When did you get home? Where are Sheila and Sam?"

"They had to leave. I've been home for a while. You fell asleep, and they didn't want to bother you."

"Oh. Let me text Sheila and thank her." She took out her phone and thanked Sheila and Sam by text.

Her phone alarm went off, signaling the time for medication. She remembered the suggestion from several friends to try switching to ibuprofen after twenty-four to forty-eight hours. This was close to thirty-six hours. Her mouth definitely still hurt, but not as much. She thought for a minute and asked, "Dad, you do have any ibuprofen? I want to try using that for pain."

"Sure, be right back."

He came back with some pills and a glass of water. "What do you want to eat for dinner?"

"Something soft? I'm kind of tired of soup."

"Well, we do have Star Wars Spaghetti-O's."

"Sam would be happy. Go ahead. I'll take a picture and text Sheila."

"He'll be thrilled. Sheila has told me several times how much Sam likes you."

"He's a good kid. I don't normally like kids, but he's adorable. And he's really sweet."

"I'm glad you get along. How did things go with Sheila?"

"Good. I can't believe I'm saying this, but you picked a good one, Dad."

"Well, I picked your mother, didn't I?"

"Yeah," Beca said with a smile. "Ow. Forgot smiling hurts."

Beca's dad patted her on the shoulder. "It won't hurt for long." He left to go to the kitchen with Beca following.

He gave her a bowl of Spaghetti-O's and a cup of chocolate pudding. She texted a picture of it captioned "Thanks Sam" to Sheila, who replied: "Sam says 'You're welcome'."

* * *

That evening, she turned on her laptop for the first time since the night before her wisdom tooth surgery. After checking e-mail and the like, she googled Al-Anon. She started with their quiz. There were twenty questions. If she was being honest, she could answer "yes" to about half of them.

She read a lot about the twelve steps, and she eventually found some recordings of various Al-Anon speakers on YouTube. She browsed Reddit and found there was an Al-Anon section on there as well.

She quickly found herself down a rabbit hole. So many things she heard and/or read sounded just like the things she'd done or said to Chloe. She'd thought she was going crazy because Chloe would fight back so often, and she'd act like Beca was overreacting.

Still, Beca was nervous about going to a meeting. She wasn't a religious person. Plenty of speakers had said that they weren't religious either, but she was still skeptical.

She found the basic philosophy helpful, though. "You didn't cause it, can't control it, can't cure it." She would have to work on this one. It definitely made her feel better. She'd been so angry with Chloe. She realized, through what she'd already read and heard, that she'd been doing the wrong thing. It explained why her efforts hadn't worked. If Chloe was an alcoholic, and it certainly seemed like she was, then there really wasn't anything Beca could do to "fix" it for her. Chloe would have to want help and be willing to put in the work.

She finally couldn't keep her eyes open after a while, so she closed her laptop and went to bed.

* * *

A/N: I know Fortnite didn't exist during the time of PP2.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This one's rough too. Hold on tight!

* * *

Beca woke up a little later than usual the next morning and saw Chloe had texted her.

_BFF: I haven't heard from you lately. I wanted to see how you're doing. I'm leaving for Florida after lunch. Can I see you? I'm really sorry for what I did. I understand if you're still mad and you don't want to see me._

Beca was thankful she'd done some reading about Al-Anon. She'd listened to a speaker and read some information on detaching. She decided that's what she'd have to do. Harboring resentment and staying mad at Chloe wasn't going to help. She really missed her best friend. She was still going to be her friend, but she was going to stop covering up when Chloe drank too much. This was going to be tough, but she had to try.

She decided she'd ask her dad to take her back to the apartment. She and Chloe could exchange gifts, and she could grab some other things from the apartment that she needed. She'd intended to stay with her dad for Christmas Eve, Christmas, and possibly New Year's, so she wanted to make sure she had everything.

She took a few minutes to decide exactly what she was going to say, knowing she didn't want to have a deep conversation via text message. She wasn't even sure they were at the stage where she could have one in person. Part of her _was_ still mad at Chloe, but she knew she'd have to work on letting that go.

_B: I'm off the pain medicine now, so I'm going to have my dad drop me off at the apartment. I'll be over sometime this morning._

She decided that was good enough. There was no need to go over everything, especially in a text message. She certainly wanted to see Chloe, but she'd let her decide whether or not she'd be around when Beca got there.

She was brave enough to try scrambled eggs for breakfast. She was so tired of the practically liquid diet she could scream. Her jaw was sore, but it was down to a dull ache when she took ibuprofen. It kept her brain from being foggy. She was glad she'd be able to drive again.

Scrambled eggs were just what she needed that morning. She was happy to have some substance, finally. Her dad came in as she was finishing her breakfast.

"Hey, Bec! I see you're eating eggs. I guess you're feeling better?"

"Still a little sore, but I wanted some substance," she said. "Hey, Dad, since I'm off the painkillers, would you mind taking me to my apartment? I want to grab some things for when I stay here for Christmas."

"Sure. Do you want me to wait for you?"

"No. I'll drive myself back. I think Chloe's still around, and I want to see her before she heads to Florida."

"I think that's a good idea. Her first Christmas without her dad is going to be rough."

"Yeah, I know. I wanted to avoid Christmas after Mom died, but I'm glad you insisted we have a real holiday anyway."

"Just be there for her."

"I always am."

Beca got dressed and she and her father left shortly afterward. She was fidgeting in the car.

"Beca, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said quickly.

"I know you well enough not to believe that. Is your mouth still bothering you?"

"Yeah," said Beca, not looking at her father. She didn't want to tell her about the fight with Chloe and the drinking.

"If you need the painkillers, just take them." Beca was relieved her dad thought it was pain that was bugging her, so she went along with it.

"I don't like the way they make me feel."

"Okay, Beca, but you don't need to be miserable."

"Right," said Beca. "I'll take them when I get back if I have to."

"I can wait, or I can go get them for you while you pack up."

"It's okay, Dad, really."

"Call or text me if you change your mind," he said as they pulled up to the complex. Beca was glad Chloe's car was still there. She hadn't responded to Beca's text, and Beca was a little worried Chloe may have left early.

Beca went into the apartment. She didn't see Chloe right away. She knocked lightly on Chloe's bedroom door.

"Chloe? I'm here."

The door swung open and Chloe practically flew into Beca. Beca couldn't resist wrapping her best friend in a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Beca," she said, her body beginning to shake with sobs.

Beca took a deep breath and pulled out of the hug once Chloe had stopped crying. "Chloe, I'm not going to pretend it's okay. And I'll admit I don't understand. But, it's almost Christmas, and I know I don't want to spend it being mad at you."

Chloe let out a breath and wiped away her tears. She walked into the bathroom briefly and came out with a tissue, blowing her nose.

"Beca, I'm sorry," she repeated. "I don't even know why I drank all of that. I bought whiskey when I was out getting soup and stuff for you, just in case I needed it to sleep. I was having trouble falling asleep, and I guess I drank the whole bottle."

Beca looked at Chloe incredulously but said nothing, waiting for her to continue.

"It was stupid and irresponsible. I should have come to you before going behind your back and buying booze. I haven't had a drink since that night. I swear."

"That's good," said Beca.

Chloe looked at Beca and gently touched where Beca's face had been swollen. The swelling had gone down a lot, but it had started to bruise a bit.

"Does it still hurt?"

"A little. I finally stopped the painkillers last night. I hate having a foggy brain. I'm taking ibuprofen."

"Is it helping?"

"I think so. It's kind of a dull ache now, but at least I have my brain back."

"So...do you want to exchange Christmas presents? I have yours in my room."

"Sure. I have yours in mine too."

They went to their respective rooms to grab each other's presents. Beca walked out with a gift bag in hand while Chloe walked out with a neatly wrapped box.

"You go first," said Chloe.

Beca carefully opened her present. She'd gotten the evil eye from Chloe a few years back for ripping the paper Chloe had so nicely wrapped. She opened the box to reveal a blue jacket with yellow lettering. On the front, the words, "Captain Beca Effin' Mitchell" were neatly embroidered. On the back, it said "Bellas" in big yellow lettering.

"Oh my god, Chloe, this is amazing!"

"Thanks," said Chloe. "It was between 'Captain Beca Effin' Mitchell' and 'The Big BM.'"

"I'm glad you went with 'Captain Beca Effin' Mitchell,'" said Beca. "Open yours."

Chloe took a book out of the gift bag. It was a photo book Beca had ordered.

"Beca, where did you get these photos?" asked Chloe as she turned the pages.

"I talked to your mom. You brother Chris helped her e-mail me some photos of you with your dad. I know most of the pictures of your father at back in Florida. I thought you might like having pictures of him here. I still like looking at pictures of me with my mom when I miss her."

"Thanks, so much, Beca," said Chloe. She gave her another tight hug. "I know I've been difficult since I lost my dad. I'm sure I've put you through a lot. It just knocked me sideways."

"I'm sure," said Beca. "Losing my mom wasn't easy, even though she'd been sick for a while. Did I tell you she'd hardly been in hospice when she passed?"

Chloe shook her head.

"The doctor said she had six months to live and arranged for home hospice care. My dad didn't teach that summer so he could take care of her. I helped as much as I could. I didn't go out with friends, really. I spent most of my time by her side. I'd even sit with my laptop and mix music while wearing headphones when she slept. Anyway, she needed constant care about two weeks later. We had wanted to keep her with us at home, but she insisted on being transferred to a facility. My dad and I spent just about every waking moment there with her. We'd left for the evening one night, and three hours later, the facility called to tell us she was in her final hours and to get over there ASAP. I think the only reason my dad didn't get pulled over for speeding was that it was around 2 am on a Wednesday. Anyway, my dad and I got there and she was in bed with her eyes fixed open. She didn't even look like my mom. We held her hands and talked to her. I don't know if she could hear us, but I hope she did. It wasn't long after we'd gotten there that the doctor came in and told us she was gone."

Beca hadn't said the details of her mom's passing out loud to many people. She'd told her aunt and her grief counselor, but that was about it. She and her dad talked about it sometimes, but that was rare.

Chloe walked to the bathroom to bring Beca a tissue. She hadn't even realized she'd started crying when she told the story.

"Anyway, I shut down a lot after that. I hardly remember my senior year of high school, to tell you the truth. I just felt like a shadow of my former self. I was scared to get close to anyone after that, so I built huge walls around myself. I only got into Barden because of my dad. But I'm really glad I went."

"I can't believe you never told me all of this," said Chloe.

"I don't like to talk about it much. It was an awful time in my life."

"Yeah, I can relate."

"You know you helped me so much, right? You somehow knocked my walls down with a bulldozer."

"I don't know how I did that."

"By just being you," said Beca, a slight pink tinge to her cheeks.

"Really?"

"Yeah," said Beca. "It's just something about the way you care about me that made the walls go down."

"Oh," said Chloe. "I'm glad I could help. I didn't think I did anything special."

"You did. Believe me." Beca checked the time on her phone. "Chloe, don't you need to head down to Florida? I don't want to take you from your family."

Chloe looked down at her hands. "I kind of don't want to go," she said in a small voice.

"The first Christmas after you lose a parent is rough. My dad _made_ me celebrate it as usual."

Chloe looked up.

"I'm so glad he did. It was rough, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't cry. But I'm glad he did. There were some bright spots, and it actually helped. And I know it's what Mom would have wanted."

"Can we have lunch before I leave? I miss you. Oh, wait, are you able to eat solid food?"

"I had eggs this morning. I swear, if I never eat soup again, it will be too soon."

"How about the diner? Pancakes are soft."

"Okay. I'll drive."

* * *

It felt good to drive a car again after a few days of just sitting around her dad's place with her head in the clouds. Once they arrived, Beca and Chloe were able to easily get a table at the diner.

They sat at the table and Beca updated Chloe on how the surgery had gone, not discussing her anger about the drinking. She was trying to take the previous night's lessons to heart. Making Chloe feel worse wasn't going to suddenly make her stop drinking. Beca told her that she'd spent most of it watching Netflix. She also told her that Sheila had stayed with her one of the days and that it had gone really well.

"So, what were you watching on Netflix?" asked Chloe.

"I honestly don't remember."

"Pull up the app on your phone."

Beca pulled up the app and exclaimed, "Oh my god! What the hell?!"

"What?"

She turned the screen toward her friend, her face getting redder by the minute.

"_My Little Pony_?" Chloe laughed.

"I seriously don't remember. But I must have watched the first eight episodes. What the hell was in those painkillers?"

The two of them were laughing so hard they were almost unable to order their meals when the server walked over.

Once they stopped laughing, Chloe turned serious and said, "Beca, I'm really sorry. I-"

"I get it," said Beca, cutting Chloe off. "It's over and done."

"Okay," said Chloe, looking down at the table. She looked back up, with what Beca knew was a forced smile and asked, "So what are you doing for Christmas?"

"Well, I'm staying with my dad for a little while as I'd already planned. We're having Christmas dinner with Sheila and Sam. Oh, and my aunt is flying down from New York tonight."

"It must be serious between them."

"Yeah, I think so. This is my aunt's first time meeting them."

"So, what did you get Sheila and Sam for Christmas?"

"What?"

"They're coming to Christmas dinner. You didn't get them anything, did you?"

"Shit."

"We'll head to the mall after this. I'll help."

"Chloe, I _hate_ the mall. And, if you go with me, you'll be even later getting to Tampa."

"Beca, I'm fine."

"I _could_ use the help. And I really don't want Sheila and Sam to think I'm an asshole."

"Great," said Chloe with a smile.

Their food arrived, and Beca was glad the pancakes went down easily. Her mouth still felt funny, and she had to be careful not to get food in the holes in her gums. Still, she was really happy to not be eating soup.

"So, what do you know about Sheila and Sam?"

"Umm...Sheila seems to like to wear earrings and stuff like that. A lot of makeup too."

"Maybe we can see if there's something reasonable at a makeup store. Or you could buy her a spa treatment somewhere. I bet she'd like that."

"Sam likes video games. He showed me something on the iPad. I'm not sure what it was called. I was on painkillers when he showed me. I actually fell asleep when he was trying to explain the game. He said something about a fork and a knife and rare weapons, maybe?"

Chloe laughed. "I think he was talking about Fortnite."

Beca shrugged. "Yeah, probably."

"My brother Chris plays it like crazy. They probably have something related to the game at a video game store."

"Okay," said Beca.

"The mall is going to be busy, but we'll be okay now that we have a plan. I know a spa that's really good that she would probably like. Aubrey and I used to go there from time to time."

"How is Aubrey? I haven't talked to her lately."

"She's good," said Chloe. "Super busy with her new job."

"The retreat thing?"

"Yeah, she said she makes corporate people do things like trust falls. Hey, maybe we could have the Bellas do some team-building there!"

Beca wrinkled her nose. "I don't know about that, Chloe."

"Just consider it. Bonding is a good thing."

"I don't know," Beca repeated. "Let's talk about it when we're back for the spring semester."

They chatted a bit more as they finished their food and headed straight to the mall. Chloe insisted on paying the bill to try and make things up to Beca.

They had to park pretty far from the door. Beca groaned when she saw the crowd. "Are you _sure_ I need to buy something for Sheila and Sam?"

"You just said at lunch you didn't want them to think you're an asshole. Come on, we'll go to the spa first."

Beca groaned again as Chloe grabbed her hand and led her through the parking lot.

They walked up to a day spa. "Chloe, I don't know what to get her."

"You could just do a gift card and let her pick."

"I don't know," said Beca. "Gift cards are only slightly better than handing her money. I guess I don't want her to just think I'm not an asshole. I really like her and I want to do something nicer than just a gift card."

"You can pre-pay for something," said the woman working at the front desk.

"Thanks," said Chloe.

"What do I get?" asked Beca.

"I'm sure she'd like anything. Maybe a facial?"

"What if she thinks I don't like her face?"

"Beca..."

"I don't know. I just think I'm saying 'cut your hair' if I get her a haircut, or 'your makeup sucks' if I get her a makeover."

"Beca, you're thinking too hard," said Chloe. She looked over at the services offered. "Hey, you could get her a massage."

"Well...I guess that would be good. I'm suggesting she relax."

"And you could offer to watch Sam while she gets it done."

Beca's eyes widened. She wasn't sure she should be in charge of a ten-year-old.

"Beca, you'll be fine. Sam isn't a baby. You probably just have to keep him from setting the house on fire. You could even offer to keep him a little longer so they can go on a date."

"I wonder how they manage to go on dates."

"Sam said he sees his uncle all the time. Maybe he watches him."

Beca shrugged. "I guess I could handle that. But I'm not keeping him overnight. There's nowhere for him to sleep at our place, and I don't want to stay at Sheila's."

"Have you ever been to Sheila's?"

"Well, no."

"She might have a guest room."

"Okay, maybe, but..." Beca hid her face in her hands, knowing she was blushing hard.

"But what?"

"I don't want to think about my dad and her spending the night together," she said, still hiding her face.

"Beca, they've been together for at least six months. Do you _really_ think they're celibate?"

Beca shook her head.

Chloe laughed at how flustered she'd gotten Beca.

"I don't want to think about my dad doing...that."

"Oh my god, you're twenty-two years old and you _still_ can't say 'having sex'?"

"Stop it."

"Okay, Beca, seriously. Just buy her a massage, and you'll figure out the rest later. You don't _have_ to offer to watch Sam, but it would be a nice gesture."

"Yeah, okay," said Beca. She purchased the massage, pleased that the spa employee put the certificate in a nicely wrapped box.

"Let's head down to the video game place. I can text my brother if there's anything we don't understand."

They went to the video game store, and Beca was surprised to find that they had a bunch of tee shirts and other merchandise with Fortnite on it. She looked at the shirts, selected one in what seemed like it would be the right size, and purchased it. Chloe reminded her to ask for a gift receipt, just in case.

"Thanks, Chloe," said Beca. "I think that's everything, and I've definitely had enough of the crowd."

Beca drove them back to the apartment. She helped Chloe load her things into her car. She gave Chloe a hug before she left. "Have a nice Christmas, Becs."

"You too, Chlo. Please text me when you're safely at home, okay?"

"I promise."

Beca gathered the rest of her things and headed back to her dad's. She placed the presents she'd bought for her father, Sheila, and Sam under the tree once she got inside.

"Oh, good," said her dad. "I meant to tell you that Sheila bought you something for Christmas. I'm glad you got something for her and Sam."

"You have Chloe to thank for that," said Beca.

"I take it she's feeling better," he said.

Beca got confused for a minute but then remembered she'd fibbed to her dad about the reason she'd needed him to take her to her wisdom tooth extraction. "Oh...yeah, she's okay."

"I'm glad," he said.

Beca's phone dinged with a text. It was from Chloe, letting her know she'd hit the halfway point and was fine. Beca typed back a quick message and put her phone away.

Beca spent the evening with her dad. He made her spaghetti after she'd insisted she could eat it. She cut the noodles into small pieces. Everything still felt funny, but she managed not to cause herself any significant pain.

Beca's aunt arrived shortly after they'd finished dinner. She greeted Beca warmly. They chatted for a while before the woman declared she was tired and turned in for the night.

Beca stayed up late playing on her phone and watching Netflix while she waited for Chloe to text that she'd arrived safely. She also made sure to delete _My Little Pony_ from her viewing history. She knew she'd never hear the end of it if Fat Amy or any of the other Bellas saw it in her Netflix history. The text from Chloe came in just before midnight. Beca texted back that she was glad Chloe was safe and that she was going to bed.

* * *

On Christmas Eve, Beca, her aunt, and her dad joined Sheila and Sam at church. Beca and her father and aunt weren't religious, but they knew Sheila and Sam would appreciate their attendance. Sam was a shepherd in the live nativity scene, and Beca had to smile at how cute he looked in his costume. Sheila had told her it had been a pain to sew the costume, but she'd managed.

Beca found she kind of liked the service. The nativity scene was really well-done, and she thought the pastor had made some good points with the sermon. The church served refreshments afterward, and everyone was very welcoming. Sam had proudly introduced Beca, frequently adding "Her dad is my mom's boyfriend" with a giggle. Beca could only shake her head and chuckle.

Just after Beca, her aunt, and her dad had entered their home for the evening, Beca's cell rang. It was Lynn, Chloe's mom.

"Hi, Lynn. What's up?"

"Beca, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How has Chloe been this semester?"

"Umm..." said Beca, not sure how much she was comfortable sharing. She'd told Chloe she wouldn't tell her mom, but she wasn't sure that was in her best interest. She walked into her room, wanting to keep the conversation as private as she could.

"I take it she hasn't been doing well."

Beca sighed. "Not really, to be honest. Why?"

"Since she's been home, she hasn't been herself. And that's an understatement."

"Yeah, she's been...different, I guess."

"Has she been, well, hungover every morning?"

"Not _every_ morning."

"But she's been drinking a lot?"

"Yes," said Beca. She was about to add that it was her fault when she remembered what she'd learned from reading about Al-Anon. She hadn't caused it.

"I was afraid of that. Beca, she's been drinking almost non-stop since she got home."

Beca grimaced. "That's worse than what she's done here."

"I'm going to have to talk to Chloe. She doesn't know this, but her dad was an alcoholic. He'd been sober since I got pregnant with Chris. She was too young to remember, and I hid a lot of his drinking before he quit. I'd hoped maybe this was a temporary thing – a reaction to being home for the first time in months without her father around, but I guess it's not."

"Oh, wow. I don't think she knew that about her dad."

"Okay. She's out right now, but I think I'll talk to her brothers and see if we can stage an intervention ASAP."

"I hope it works. I tried to help her, but it didn't really work."

"Well, we have to do something. Thanks, Beca, for being honest. I'll keep you updated."

"Thanks, Lynn, and Merry Christmas to all of you."

Beca hung up. She felt a little bad for telling Lynn what had been going on with Chloe, but she'd really only confirmed what her mom had suspected.

Christmas morning went well. Beca exchanged gifts with her father and aunt, and he made Christmas pancakes for her as her mother had done. They were just regular pancakes with red and green sprinkles in them, but they always made her smile.

Sheila and Sam came over around lunch time. Beca's dad had purchased a spiral sliced ham from the grocery store and had heated it in the oven. Beca helped her aunt make some vegetable dishes. Sheila had brought over a bunch of cookies, and a few other items. Sam had proudly declared that he'd helped bake cookies.

They had a nice Christmas dinner. Beca's mouth hadn't bothered her in a few days, but her incisions hadn't totally closed yet. She had to be a little bit careful, but the excitement and relief of being able to chew solid food hadn't quite worn off. She made a point to compliment Sam on his cookie-baking skills, and Sam beamed. They were really good, but Beca had maybe gushed a little bit. She still surprised herself at just how much of a liking she'd taken to the boy.

Sam whooped with delight and immediately gave Beca a bear hug when he saw his Fortnite tee shirt and insisted on wearing it over his Christmas sweater. Sheila graciously thanked Beca for the massage gift certificate, and Sam cheered when Beca shyly offered to take care of Sam when she redeemed it. Before Sheila could even answer, Sam was asking Beca questions at a rapid-fire pace about the things they could do while he was in her care. Sam and Sheila gave Beca a new flannel shirt and a matching pair of Converse sneakers. She thanked them graciously. She was sure her father had helped them with sizing. She still couldn't believe how much she liked her dad's new girlfriend, and Sam was seriously the greatest kid.

Shortly after Sheila and Sam had left for the evening, Beca was in her room when her cell rang. It was Lynn again.

"Hi, Lynn. Merry Christmas!"

"Thanks, Beca. Is this a good time to talk?"

"Sure," said Beca, closing her door. "Everything okay?"

"Well, no. It's not. I hate to tell you this on Christmas, but..."

Beca felt the color drain from her face. "What's wrong?"

Beca could hear Lynn take a deep breath. "We tried having an intervention with Chloe, and...I'll just say it was a disaster."

"Oh, no! What happened?"

"She screamed at us. She said we were all up in her business, and we were judging her, and...a lot of things, really. She was furious that her father and I hadn't shared his struggle with alcoholism and accused me of making it up and being disrespectful to the dead. She stormed out of the house and got in her car and drove to the bar down the street."

"Don't tell me she drove drunk."

"No, she was sober when she left the house," said Lynn. "She was arrested for disorderly intoxication shortly after she got to the bar. She's in jail."

Beca was too shocked to answer.

"Beca? Are you there?"

Beca cleared her throat. "Yes. Just...I'm speechless."

"So was I when she called me from the police station."

"What are you going to do?"

"Well, for one thing, she can stay overnight in jail. I'll bail her out in the morning so she's good and sober when I get her. She was so drunk when she called, she couldn't tell me where she was. An officer had to take the phone and try to explain what had happened."

"So, what _did_ happen?"

"I'm not sure of the specifics, actually, because the officer who arrested her wasn't available. I just know that whatever she did was enough for someone to call the police."

"Oh," said Beca. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Right now, I don't know. I just thought you should know. Can I call you tomorrow when I have Chloe and can try and piece together what happened? I know I need some time to process. I'm going to take Danny with me tomorrow to pick up her car at the bar in the morning before I get her."

"Sure. Thanks for letting me know."

Beca hung up. She felt sick to her stomach. Chloe's problem was way worse than she'd thought. It seemed like Chloe had gotten better overall, save for the incident just before Beca's surgery. She thought Chloe had resolved to quit drinking, or at least cut back. She tried to search through her brain and remember what she'd read about Al-Anon. However, the news jumbled her thoughts too much to produce anything helpful. She finally decided her best bet was to take Sheila up on her offer and give her a call.

"Hi, Beca."

"Hey, Sheila. Do you have a couple of minutes to talk alone?"

"Sure. Sam is in his room."

"Good," said Beca. "So, I just got a call from Chloe's mom. She's been arrested for disorderly intoxication."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. I think...maybe I should try Al-Anon like you suggested?"

"I think that's a good idea. There's a meeting at my church tomorrow night. Do you want me to go with you?"

"Are you sure? I know Sam is on break and this is your time with him."

"Beca, it's fine. He's actually going to be spending tomorrow night with his Uncle Leo anyway. Besides, it's part of my job to spread the message. I'm happy to go with you if you'll feel more comfortable."

"Yeah. Do I have to talk? I'm not sure I'm up for talking to a room full of strangers."

"Not if you don't want to. I just listened my first five or so meetings. Well, that, and I cried. A lot."

"Okay. That makes me feel better. Are you going to tell my dad what we're doing?"

"No. If or when you tell your dad is up to you."

"Okay. I need to think about it before I say something."

"That's a good idea. I'll come to get you at 6:30 if that's okay. The meeting starts at 7."

"Okay. Thanks, Sheila. I'm really glad my dad picked you."

Beca could hear the other woman sniffling. "Me too."

Beca didn't sleep much that night, and she imagined Chloe and her family didn't either. She gave up on sleeping around 6. She laid in bed with her laptop and headphones on, watching random stuff on YouTube. Nothing was holding her attention, and it did little to calm her mind.

Her phone dinged with a text around 7 am from Lynn.

_Lynn: I didn't want to call and wake you up. Danny and I are picking up Chloe's car before I head to the police station to bail Chloe out.  
__B: Thanks, but I'm up. Keep me posted.  
__Lynn: I will._

Beca wished she wasn't so far from Tampa, but she was also relieved Chloe's mom and brothers would be able to help. This would have been difficult for Beca to handle had it happened in Atlanta.

Beca made her way down to the kitchen and fixed herself a bowl of cereal. Her father and aunt hadn't woken up yet, and she was glad for the solitude. She hadn't yet decided whether or not to tell them what had happened, knowing she'd probably end up spilling the entire story.

She went into the den, her head still swimming. She put the morning news on the TV, not having anything else to do. She didn't want to sit in silence for too long.

Her dad walked in, surprised that Beca was awake before he was. She felt his eyes on her and knew he could tell something was wrong. The dam broke as soon as he'd gotten out the words, "Beca, is something wrong?"

Beca burst into tears, unable to speak. Her dad pulled her into a hug. Once Beca composed herself, she told him about Chloe's drinking, the real reason she hadn't been able to drive her for the wisdom teeth surgery, and the texts and calls from Lynn.

"Beca, you should have come to me when this started."

"Chloe didn't want me to tell anybody. I thought I could help her and that maybe it was just because she was grieving. But now I know none of that is true."

"That's exactly right. From what you're telling me, it sounds like she has a serious problem. That's up to a professional to fix, not you."

"I know. Sheila told me about Al-Anon."

"You told Sheila before you told me?" Beca saw her dad's face fall.

Beca looked down as she said, "Well...she had already kind of figured it out on her own the night we met. She asked about it the day you had her stay with me. I felt responsible for Chloe's problem until I read some more on Al-Anon. I'm sorry I didn't come to you. I've really just started to process things."

"It's okay, Bec, I think I get it. Does she know about that latest with Chloe?"

"Yeah. I didn't know where else to turn, so I called her last night after I hung up with Lynn."

He gave her shoulder a squeeze.

She continued. "She said she'd go to an Al-Anon meeting with me tonight."

"I think that will help. She's told me on numerous occasions about how much the organization helped her. She's even sponsoring a few people. I don't know who, obviously, but she spends plenty of time talking to her sponsees."

"I thought those were just for AA."

"So did I, but she explained to me that the programs are very similar. Having a sponsor helped her get through everything, and she's been proud to sponsor a few other people to help them."

Beca's phone rang again before they could talk more.

"Hi, Lynn. How's...What's..." Beca stammered, not sure what to say.

"I bailed her out. Chloe's angrier with herself than she is with us."

"Oh. Can I talk to her?"

"Not right now. She checked herself into Turning Point. It's an addiction treatment center here in Tampa."

"Oh my god!"

"I'm hoping it helps. Anyway, I thought you should know. We'll have to figure out what to do about next semester. I'm hoping you can talk to her on the phone at some point, but I'm not sure of the rules right now."

"Okay. If you want, I can talk to my dad and see what he can do about Barden."

"That's a good idea. Thanks for your help, Beca. I'll keep in touch."

"Of course. Anything for Chloe."

When she got off the phone, she told her father what Lynn had told her. He said he'd talk to the university about getting a medical leave or letting her do classes online. These kinds of things happened from time to time, and he was sure it wouldn't be a problem.

Beca sent a text to Sheila to give her a brief update. Sheila replied that she was glad they'd be going to a meeting. Beca was nervous, but she had to try to help herself. She'd been so stressed the entire semester, she was hoping some support might make her feel better.

* * *

A/N: Turning Point is a real rehab center. Also, I promise the next chapter isn't as rough!


	8. Chapter 8

Beca was a wreck the entire day. She was tired from spending most of her night too anxious to sleep, and she was too upset about how things had gone with Chloe to relax or to even eat much. She was anxious about attending an Al-Anon meeting. She knew from what she'd read and from talking to Sheila that she didn't have to share if she didn't want to. Crying was common. She hated crying in front of other people. She almost canceled on Sheila a number of times, but she knew it was in her best interest to try and go. She hadn't yet heard from Lynn, and she resolved to wait until at least the next day before checking on Chloe.

Beca was pacing back and forth in the living room. Her father joked that she was going to wear a hole in the carpet, and Beca couldn't even pretend to laugh. When Sheila rang the doorbell, Beca froze in place. Her dad answered it.

"Hey, Beca, let's get going," said Sheila. Beca was still frozen in place.

"Beca?" called her dad.

"I don't want to go," said Beca.

Beca's dad opened his mouth to speak, but Sheila stopped him. "I know it's scary, but I promise you'll feel better once you go. Give it at least five or six meetings. If they don't help, then don't go. But I really believe in the program."

"Okay," Beca said. She still didn't move from the place where she'd been standing.

"Beca..." her dad began.

"Francis, I've got this," said Sheila, putting her hand up to stop him again. "Beca, take a few deep breaths. It's just one meeting, and, remember, you can pass when it's your turn to share. Nobody there will judge you. We're all there to support each other. I know I said to give it at least five or six meetings, but you're never obligated to go. I promise I will be with you the whole time unless you tell me otherwise."

Beca did as Sheila said and took a few breaths. "Let's go," said Beca. "If we don't leave now, I'm going to chicken out."

"I'm proud of you, Bec," said her dad.

"Thanks," Beca said, so quietly it was almost a whisper. She walked with Sheila to her car.

"Just move the brownies before you sit down," said Sheila as she unlocked her car.

"Brownies? You didn't tell me there was going to be chocolate!"

Sheila laughed. "Maybe I should have opened with that. It's not something we have every meeting, though. I just brought them as a treat because it's so close to Christmas."

"Nice touch," said Beca as she took her seat, placing the container of brownies in her lap.

Beca was silent for the rest of the short ride, just wrapped around her own thoughts. She appreciated Sheila not trying to make conversation.

Beca walked in with Sheila. She hung back a little as several people warmly greeted Sheila with hugs and asked how everything was going. Beca had been content to shyly walk behind her dad's girlfriend when the sight of one person who came up to greet Sheila stopped her dead in her tracks.

Beca stood in shock when she saw none other than Ashley walking up and then hugging Sheila. She wasn't sure whether to turn and run out of the room. _What is Ashley doing here? _Beca thought. _Oh yeah, this is an anonymous support group._

Sheila turned to introduce the two of them when Ashley walked straight to Beca and gave her a hug. Beca forgot herself for a minute before returning the hug.

"I was going to introduce you to my sponsee, but it looks like you two know each other," said Sheila. "Oh, of course you do, you're both Barden Bellas."

Beca hadn't yet found the ability to speak, so she just nodded.

"Is it okay to tell Ashley how we know each other?" asked Sheila.

Beca nodded again, still processing the idea that one of her fellow Bellas was an Al-Anon member. It made her feel a little better that her presence at the meeting would be kept secret. Sheila obviously knew about the Bellas, and she hadn't even twitched when Beca said the name of her a cappella group.

"I'm dating Beca's dad," she said.

"Small world. Who knew that the new woman Beca's dad is dating is my Al-Anon sponsor?" laughed Ashley.

Beca managed to laugh nervously. She saw Ashley eyeing the plastic container of food. "What do you have there?"

"Sheila made brownies to share," said Beca, having finally gained the ability to speak.

"Awesome," said Ashley. "I'll go put them on the table."

Beca followed Ashley and Sheila through the room, having to stop several times for Sheila and/or Ashley to greet someone. Neither one introduced Beca, which was great because she was feeling awfully self-conscious. _What if I really don't belong here? _She thought.

They sat down, Beca between Ashley and Sheila.

The meeting opened with a chairperson whose name Beca hadn't caught saying The Serenity Prayer. Beca had read this in her Al-Anon research, but she hadn't quite memorized it. Sheila handed her a card so she could follow along. Beca managed to say the prayer along with everyone else, but her voice was very quiet.

_God, grant me the Serenity to accept  
__the things I cannot change,  
__Courage to change the things I can,  
__and Wisdom to know the difference. _

The chairperson then gave a speech about the program. It was a lot of what she'd already read. Al-Anon is based on the Twelve Steps from Alcoholics Anonymous. They feel that spiritual help is required to be able to live with an alcoholic. What is said at the meeting was to be kept confidential, as was anything said from member-to-member.

After that, the chairperson read the preamble.

"The Al-Anon Family Groups are a fellowship of relatives and friends of alcoholics who share their experience, strength, and hope in order to solve their common problems. We believe alcoholism is a family illness and that changed attitudes can aid recovery.

Al-Anon is not allied with any sect, denomination, political entity, organization, or institution, does not engage in any controversy, neither endorses nor opposes any cause. There are no dues for membership. Al-Anon is self-supporting through its own voluntary contributions.

Al-Anon has but one purpose: to help families of alcoholics. We do this by practicing the Twelve Steps, by welcoming and giving comfort to families of alcoholics, and by giving understanding and encouragement to the alcoholic."

The group then began to take turns introducing themselves, using first names only. Beca was still feeling very timid, but she managed to say her name. It probably wasn't loud enough for most people to hear, but nobody asked her to repeat it.

The group read through the twelve steps. Beca had read these online. It still sounded like a lot to do.

The group then began sharing stories. The chairperson shared that she'd married alcoholics twice. She'd divorced the first one, but she was still married to the second one. He'd been sober for ten years. A lot of the things she'd done before coming to Al-Anon and working the program were things Beca had done. She'd try and help him, even to the point of begging him to just try and count how much he drank. She'd look for hidden alcohol in the house. She'd avoid him when he'd been drinking, and had lied to others when he'd been too hungover to keep his promises.

Beca couldn't believe her ears. It was like the chairperson knew what Beca had been going through with Chloe! The woman went on to explain that once she'd started the program and gotten herself a sponsor, things had been much easier to handle. Beca still wasn't sure, especially because there had been a lot of talk about leaving things up to God. Beca just wasn't a religious person. She believed there could be a higher power of some sort, but she wasn't entirely sure how she felt beyond that.

Ashley spoke next.

"Hi, I'm Ashley. I was a member of Alateen in high school back home in New Jersey, and I've been a member of Al-Anon since I started college here just over three years ago.

I'm the daughter of an alcoholic. My qualifier is my dad. He was a heavy drinker and functional for most of my younger years, but I didn't know it until I was in ninth grade. He had a seizure and had to go to the hospital for detox. He stayed sober after that, but then he relapsed a few years later when he got laid off of work. My mom had to take extra shifts at work to make ends meet. He had another detox a few months later, on Christmas of all days. We didn't even get to eat Christmas dinner that year. I disliked Christmas for years after that because it always reminded me of it. I thought he was going to die. His skin was yellow, his speech was slurred, and his legs were swollen. I'm glad we got him to the ER in time. He ended up needing a partial liver transplant. A cousin of ours was able to donate. My dad joined AA again, and he's been sober ever since. I've been working the program since I was fifteen, and it's been helpful. This time of year is always rough on me because I nearly lost my father to alcohol on Christmas. I did well this year, though. It was different because my parents came to me this year instead of me going to them. I have an internship here, and the company likes my work so much they asked me to continue working during the semester break.

I still have some anxiety from this. I made sure there wasn't a drop of alcohol in my apartment. I know my dad hasn't touched the stuff since that awful Christmas, but it still scares me when he's anywhere near it. I ended up calling my sponsor a number of times and she talked me down. Thanks, Sheila.

Christmas was good this year. We exchanged presents, and we had Christmas dinner. It was nice, and nobody went to the hospital." Several people chuckled at the hospital comment.

Next, it was Beca's turn to share, but she simply shook her head. She was too overwhelmed to say anything. She'd never had the slightest idea that Ashley had been through this, and she felt like a bad friend. She was near tears at the idea, even though she and Ashley had never been all that close. Still, the girl was a Bella and it hurt her heart to learn about her struggle. It did explain why Ashley had been a bit more attentive when Beca was obviously upset with Chloe.

Sheila was next.

"Hi! I'm Sheila. I've been a member of Al-Anon for ten years." Beca's jaw dropped. Sam was ten. Sheila must have joined when Sam was an infant. Sheila must have noticed Beca's expression because she shot her a wink before continuing.

"My qualifier is my late husband. His drinking had been a problem for a while before I sought help. One night, a few days before I went into labor with our son, Sam, he got totally smashed at home. I was so scared I'd have to call someone else to take me to the hospital if I went into labor that night. I yelled at him about it the next day, and he said I could have just called 911. He always made me feel like I was the one overreacting.

Anyway, the drinking stopped for a little while, but it started back up shortly after we brought the baby home. I guess it was his way of dealing with the late-night crying. I don't really remember exactly how I found Al-Anon, but I know I found a meeting that offered childcare.

I have had to work the steps many times, sometimes going back a few and repeating. As many of you know, Jack died in a drunk driving accident three years ago. His fault." Several people gasped.

"That one sent me back to the first step all over again. I wouldn't have gotten through it without Al-Anon. I have a fantastic sponsor. She's not at the meeting tonight. I've also been thrilled to sponsor a few other members. It's great to be with people who understand."

Several other members had shared stories. A lot of the behaviors of their qualifiers, a term Beca had quickly surmised to mean the loved one whose drinking had caused problems and had "qualified" them for Al-Anon, were similar to things Chloe had done. A lot of the members had tried the same things Beca had tried to help their qualifiers before beginning Al-Anon. Some stories were very positive, like Ashley's. Some were not. Some people didn't even know where their qualifiers were, or if they were even alive. The idea of still caring about someone, but also being able to detach was extremely confusing. Beca found herself brought to tears several times, especially when hearing the sadder stories.

What really surprised Beca was that there wasn't advice given. People shared their stories, but everyone just sat and listened.

At the end, the chairperson said:

"In closing, I would like to say that the opinions expressed here were strictly those of the person who gave them. Take what you liked and leave the rest. The things you heard were spoken in confidence and should be treated as confidential. Keep them within the walls of this room and the confines of your mind.

A few special words to those of you who haven't been with us long: Whatever your problems, there are those among us who have had them too. If you try to keep an open mind you will find help.

You will come to realize that there is no situation too difficult to be bettered and no unhappiness too great to be lessened. We aren't perfect. The welcome we give you may not show the warmth we have in our hearts for you. After a while, you'll discover that though you may not like all of us, you'll love us in a very special way—the same way we already love you. Talk to each other, reason things out with someone else, but let there be no gossip or criticism of one another. Instead, let the understanding, love, and peace of the program grow in you one day at a time.

Will all who care to, join me in a closing prayer."

The closing prayer was one Beca had heard numerous times in church as a child.

"Our Father, Who Art in Heaven,  
Hallowed be Thy Name.  
Thy Kingdom come, Thy Will be done  
On earth as it is in Heaven.  
Give us this day our daily bread,  
And forgive us our trespasses,  
As we forgive those who trespass against us.  
Lead us not into temptation,  
But deliver us from evil,  
For Thine is the Kingdom, and the Power, and the Glory  
Forever and ever.  
Amen."

That was the end of the meeting. A lot of people hung around to chat and have some refreshments. Sheila's brownies were delicious. They had red and green M&M's on top for the Christmas holiday. Beca didn't really talk to anyone, not even Ashley. She was too overwhelmed.

They drove home and Sheila gently asked, "So, what did you think?"

When Beca didn't answer, Sheila added, "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to."

Beca waited for a few beats and said, "I'm still processing everything. It's a lot. But, I guess, I sort of felt left out. Everyone was nice, but I felt like everyone knew each other."

"Yeah, I can see why you would feel that way. Keep in mind, we all understand. The stories are different, but we all have similar behaviors and feelings about someone's alcohol abuse. If you want, I can go with you to a newcomers' meeting. That's for people just starting."

Beca thought for a minute. "I guess I can try that. Maybe that's a better one."

"Good. There's one tomorrow at 6:30. Do you want me to ask Ashley to come too?"

"I don't know. She doesn't even know why I'm at Al-Anon, and I'm not sure I'm ready to tell her."

"You know she won't say anything to anyone."

"Yeah."

"I'll let you decide. If you want Ashley there, tell her. Or, let me know, and I'll ask her. Whatever makes you more comfortable."

"Thanks," said Beca. "I appreciate your help and support."

"Of course," said Sheila, as she pulled up in front of the house. "Before you leave, go ahead and grab the book out of the backseat. You can borrow it for as long as you like. It really explains a lot about the program." Beca grabbed a book entitled Paths To Recovery : Al-Anon's Steps, Traditions, and Concepts out of the back seat of the car before heading inside.

Beca was still mulling things over in her head that night. She wanted to try the meeting for newcomers, but she couldn't decide whether or not she wanted Ashley there. Part of her knew she'd feel more comfortable with two familiar faces rather than one, but she also wasn't sure she wanted Ashley to know that Chloe was her qualifier. Ashley had been kind enough not to press Beca for details when she hadn't shared at the meeting. Beca didn't know whether that meant that Ashley had figured things out, or she was letting Beca share on her own terms. Maybe it was both; she wasn't sure.

* * *

Beca got a text from Lynn later that evening. She'd shared that Chloe couldn't have her cell phone with her while at the treatment facility, but she had a direct phone line. Chloe had given Lynn permission to share the number with Beca. Chloe would have to use a calling card to call Beca, as it was long distance, so Lynn asked Beca to please try and call Chloe herself so that Chloe wouldn't use up her minutes.

She wasn't sure when to call Chloe or what to say. She was so worried she'd say the wrong thing and upset her. She googled the treatment facility for more information. It looked like a nice enough place. She also googled what to say to someone in rehab, as the facility's website didn't seem to show that. She saved the page she found most helpful in her bookmarks and decided she'd try calling Chloe sometime the next morning.

Beca cracked open the book Sheila loaned her. The first step really spoke to her. She had already started to take that step to some degree. "We admitted we were powerless over alcohol – that our lives had become unmanageable." That certainly described how things had gone the previous semester. She'd made herself crazy trying to hide Chloe's drinking and trying to control it. That section of the book really spoke to her. While she'd heard and read countless times that alcoholism was a disease, she really hadn't taken the time to think about what it really meant. This brought to mind the "three C's" they'd mentioned at the meeting. She reminded herself that she didn't cause it, couldn't control it, and she couldn't cure it. This was reiterated in the book as well. Reading about the first step made her feel better about breaking Chloe's confidence and being honest with Lynn. It was adding to her stress to make excuses for Chloe and hide her problem. The book made her feel better about sometimes putting herself first.

* * *

That morning, after breakfast, she decided to try and call Chloe. She dialed the number Lynn had given her. She could barely hear it ringing over the beating of her heart. She wondered if Chloe would pick up and how she'd sound. She was worried Chloe would be mad at her for telling Lynn. She really hoped she wouldn't. After all, Chloe could have told Lynn not to give her number to Beca. Lynn certainly would have respected her wishes. Still, the idea of calling Chloe was nervewracking.

She jumped out of her skin when she heard Chloe answer the phone.

"Hello."

Beca cleared her throat. "Ummm...Hi, Chloe. It's me, Beca."

"It's good to hear from you," said Chloe. She sounded tired and a little sad.

"Yeah...I'm glad you had your mom give me your number. I miss you a lot."

"I miss you too, Becs. I'm really sorry about how I've been acting."

"Chloe, I'm proud of you for getting help."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I'm getting some help too."

"You are?"

"Yeah. I went to Al-Anon last night. I...I didn't share yet. I just listened." Beca left out that she'd cried a few times. She didn't want Chloe to feel worse than she already did.

"They do group stuff here. I haven't really said much, though."

"Oh. I think I'm going to go to another Al-Anon meeting tonight. It's for new people. The other one was a regular meeting."

"Oh."

"I looked up the place where you're staying. It looks like they have some nice activities. Have you tried anything?"

"I exercised this morning. I'm going to a rock painting thing after lunch."

"Oh, cool. I saw some pictures of those on the website."

"You really did your homework."

"You're my best friend, and I wanted to know where you'll be staying."

"Thanks," said Chloe. Beca could hear her friend starting to cry. She wasn't sure what to say. Before she could figure it out, Chloe said, "Beca, I have to go. Time for more therapy."

"Okay, Chloe. I'll call you again soon."

"Bye, Beca."

"Bye."

Beca wasn't sure what to think. She hated that Chloe was crying. She didn't think she'd said anything wrong, but she didn't know. She'd tried to say the right thing. This was so tough. It had to be harder on Chloe, though, so Beca made sure she stayed positive for Chloe's sake. She wished she could visit her, but she was so far away. The clinic only allowed visitors on Sunday afternoons, and it was a lot of work to get down to Tampa for that. Beca would definitely have some thinking to do about that.

* * *

Beca spent a lot of time thinking after the phone call. Visiting her in Tampa really wasn't an option. The drive itself would take longer than the visiting hours themselves. She was sure Lynn would let her stay at the house, but she felt a little weird staying at the Beales' home without Chloe. She adored Chloe's brothers and her mother, but the idea of spending time with them without her friend wasn't a good one. Chloe was the kind of person who was incredibly close to her family, and Beca felt like it wasn't fair to Chloe for her to spend a lot of time with them when Chloe herself couldn't.

She texted Lynn when an idea came to mind.

_B: Hey, Lynn, I talked to Chloe this morning.  
__Lynn: How did it go?  
__B: Okay, I guess. But I think I made her cry. I didn't mean to.  
__Lynn: Chloe's really emotionally fragile right now. It's okay, I'm sure. She usually cries when I call her. I bet she was glad to hear from you.  
__B: Yeah she said she was. I wish I could visit her, but I don't think I can make it work.  
__Lynn: You can always stay here.  
__B: I know. Thanks. Can I send her stuff? Like a care package?  
Lynn: I'm not sure. I know I can bring her some things as a visitor, but only approved items.  
__B: Can I just send the stuff to you?  
__Lynn: I'm sure the center will go through them.  
__B: Oh, it won't be anything personal. I was just thinking of some stuff like a calling card so she can call me when she wants to instead of just waiting for me to call her.  
__Lynn: I bet she'd love that. I'll double-check with the center and get back to you.  
__B: Okay, great._

Beca was already feeling a little better. She went through the list of items the patients were allowed to bring and started to make a list on her phone of things she could send to Chloe.

\- prepaid calling card  
\- adult coloring book  
\- colored pencils  
\- her favorite lotion  
\- new pajamas

Beca wasn't sure about the lotion or pajamas, but there was a long list of things they couldn't have.

* * *

That evening, Beca decided she'd rather attend the meeting without Ashley. She told Sheila of her decision via text message. That evening, Sheila dropped Sam at Beca's dad's and took Beca to the Al-Anon meeting for newcomers.

"I talked to Chloe this morning," said Beca as they were getting in the car.

"How is she?"

"I don't know. Okay. Or maybe not. I tried really hard to talk to her and say the right things, but then she started crying and had to get off of the phone."

"I'm sure she's going through a lot."

"Yeah. I just hope I didn't make it worse."

"Beca, you'll learn that you didn't cause her problem, and you can't cure or control it. So I don't think you can blame yourself if she was crying or getting upset. You can only take care of yourself. Chloe's recovery is up to her."

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around all of that."

"I know, and that's why we're here."

Beca gave a weak smile. "I started the book you loaned me. I read the first step."

"What do you think?"

"I think my life was definitely unmanageable."

"That's a good start."

They went into the meeting, and Beca saw a few other people there wearing the same expression she was sure was on her face - nervous, barely making eye contact. A few people, like Beca, had someone else with them who appeared far more comfortable than they were.

The meeting itself was similar to the one Beca had attended the day before, except they took time to talk through the first few steps. Everyone was given a copy of a book entitled One Day at a Time. It became time to share, and Beca managed to say a little.

"I'm Beca, and my qualifier is my best friend and roommate. She started drinking after her father passed away I blamed myself because I was the one who had suggested having a drink to help her sleep. I...I'm trying to understand now that it wasn't my fault. I'm still working on that, I guess."

Sheila gently patted Beca on the back after she finished. Beca wasn't comfortable sharing much else, but she felt a little better having said that much. She'd spent most of the last semester at school trying to hide Chloe's problem. It was a relief to just be able to say it out loud, even to a room full of strangers.

After the meeting was over, Beca and Sheila headed back to Beca's dad's house. Beca laughed when she saw her dad and Sam. Sam had been trying to explain Fortnite to Beca's dad, and the man had been just as lost as Beca. Video games weren't really their thing.

"Beca!" yelled Sam when he saw her. He began to ask her about when she was going to watch him and what they were going to do. Beca's head was jumbled from the meeting.

Sheila rescued her before she had to answer. "Sam, it's been a long night. Maybe we can call Beca tomorrow morning after breakfast?" Beca nodded at her.

"Okay," said Sam. "I'm really excited to spend time with you soon."

"Sure," said Beca. She smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. _Why did Chloe convince me I should watch Sam?_ She thought.

Lynn texted Beca later that evening and confirmed that she could send things to them at the house, and they'd get any items to her that were allowed at the center.

Beca looked through the book Sheila loaned her. There was so much talk about "God as you understand Him." Beca wasn't sure if there was a god she understood. She'd gone to church from time to time as a child, but she just wasn't very religious. She'd decided she'd go to her first five or six meetings before determining whether or not this was the right place for her.

* * *

Sheila and Sam called Beca the next morning. Sam managed to talk Beca into staying with him that afternoon, provided his mother could get an appointment for a massage that day.

Sheila called back to tell Beca that she'd gotten an appointment for the massage, and Beca agreed to watch Sam. She wasn't sure what she was going to do with him, but she figured she'd just wing it. Sam had rambled enough about what they were going to do that she figured she'd follow his lead.

Beca knocked on Sheila's door, and a very excited Sam answered, wearing the Fortnite shirt she'd given him for Christmas.

"Hi, Beca! I'm wearing the shirt you gave me! Want to see my room? What are we going to do today?"

Before Beca could answer, Sheila walked in. "Hi, Beca." She turned to her son. "Sam, give Beca a minute to breathe."

"Thanks. Hi, you two. Sam, can you show me around?"

Sam proudly gave Beca "the grand tour." He excitedly showed her around the house, ending in his room. He showed her a picture of him with his dad, taken a few days before the accident. He proceeded to show her all of his action figures. Beca smiled and tried to show interest, but she couldn't follow what he was talking about.

"Okay, let me talk to your mom a few minutes before she leaves. I'll come right back up."

Beca headed back to the living room. "Thanks again for watching him," said Sheila. "I know he's old enough to be left home alone, but I get a little nervous about that. I leave him sometimes, but only if I'm nearby and can leave at a moment's notice if there's an emergency."

"I'm glad I could help. I...don't normally watch kids. Is there anything I need to know before you leave?"

"I'm sure you'll do fine. Sam's an easygoing kid, and he's so excited to have you here. I don't have any serious rules about food – he doesn't have any allergies. Help yourself if you're hungry. He already ate lunch. If he wants to watch television, use your discretion. Nothing too violent or anything sexual, obviously."

"Right."

"Okay, I'm going to head out. Let me just call up to Sam, and I'll be on my way." Sheila called upstairs toward her son's room. "Bye, Sam! Have fun with Beca!"

"Bye, Mom!"

Beca headed back up to Sam's room. She really wasn't sure what to do with him. He entertained himself for quite a while, trying to explain the different action figures he owned. Beca smiled and nodded but mostly zoned out.

"So, Beca, if my mom marries your dad, will you be my sister?"

"What?"

"I wanted to know if you'll be my sister if our parents get married."

"Well, stepsister, technically."

"Oh."

"Why do you ask?"

Sam shrugged. "Just wondering."

Before Beca could say anything else, Sam grabbed her hand and led her toward the living room. "Can we watch some TV?" he asked.

"Yeah. What did you have in mind?"

"Not _My Little Pony._"

Beca chuckled. "I think the medicine the dentist gave me when I had those teeth pulled made my brain go funny. I promise I don't want to watch that show."

"Good," said Sam as he turned on the TV and started Netflix. "How about _The Magic School Bus?_"

Beca remembered watching that show with her mother after school when she was about Sam's age. "I can't believe that's on Netflix! I loved this show when I was your age!"

"Cool," said Sam. "How about the one where they get turned into animals?"

"Sure," said Beca. "Any episode you like." Beca fondly remembered that episode. It started as a zoo field trip, and then the teacher turned the kids into various animals. She was pretty sure she'd owned it on VHS when she was little.

Once the episode was over, Sam fired up the episode where they go through space. When the class traveled to Pluto, Sam paused the show and said, "It's weird that they tell us at school that Pluto isn't a planet anymore. Even my teacher said it was a planet when she was a kid."

"Pluto was my favorite planet when I was a kid, so I've never been happy about it being demoted. What's a dwarf planet anyway?"

Sam shrugged. "Why Pluto?"

"I was always the smallest kid at school. I embraced the smallest things in every category. Favorite instrument in the orchestra? The piccolo. Favorite mammal? The shrew. Favorite country? Monaco. I think I'm still mad at Neil deGrasse Tyson for demoting Pluto."

"Was it just him?" said Sam.

"I don't know. Probably not."

"Oh." He resumed the show. It was just ending when Sheila came back.

"Awwwww..." Sam whined when he saw his mother.

"What kind of greeting is that?" asked Sheila.

"I was having so much fun with Beca!"

"Well, I see where I stand," Sheila said with a laugh. "How was everything?" she asked Beca.

"Fine," said Beca. "I had no idea _The Magic School Bus_ was on Netflix. I loved that show when I was a kid. It's still pretty good now. How was the massage?"

"Very relaxing. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. I need to get going. I need to pick up a few things I said I'd send to Chloe." Beca hoped Sam wouldn't ask questions, but he was already engrossed in another episode of _The Magic School Bus_.

"Okay, thanks again for the massage and for keeping Sam busy," said Sheila. "Sam, Beca is going now. Please say goodbye!"

Sam paused his show and practically jumped on Beca to give her a hug.

"Oof," said Beca just before hugging back.

"Bye, Beca," said Sam. "Hey, Mom, you should go out more and leave me with Beca."

"We'll see," said Sheila. Beca smiled to herself, knowing this was the generic parental answer, usually meaning "no."

"I guess I wouldn't mind occasionally doing that," whispered Beca.

"I'll keep that in mind," said Sheila.

* * *

Beca headed to Target. She really disliked stores just after Christmas. It wasn't as bad as the crowd of last-minute shoppers, but people grabbing things at after-Christmas sales were also annoying. Beca was relieved she didn't have to return anything.

She found a calling card with two hours on it that Chloe would be able to use. She wanted Chloe to feel like she could call her, rather than having to wait for her to call. The next increment available was ten times that many minutes and was expensive. She figured she could always send Chloe another one if she ran through that one. She got her a couple of adult coloring books and a huge box of coloring pencils. She didn't see Chloe's favorite lotion, so she went into the pajama department. She found a cute pair of pajamas with ladybugs and grasshoppers on them in Chloe's size. They were perfect! Chloe had a ladybug tattoo, and Beca had a grasshopper tattoo. She grabbed a matching pair for herself, thinking Chloe might get a kick out of them having matching pajamas when Chloe came back to Barden. She just hoped Chloe wouldn't take a selfie of the two of them and post it on her Instagram. The Bellas would never let her live it down.

The post office was still open, so Beca headed straight there after leaving Target and sent the care package to Chloe's parents' house. She sent Lynn a text to let her know to expect a package and then headed home.

* * *

Once she got back, she called Chloe.

"Hey, Chloe."

"Hi, Beca. I'm glad you called."

"How have you been? How was the rock painting?"

"It was pretty relaxing. I painted a rock with the Bellas symbol."

"That's cool. I sent some stuff to your mom today, so hopefully, she'll bring that to you soon."

"You did?"

"Yeah. Just a few things I thought you'd like."

"That's so sweet," said Chloe. Beca could hear her starting to cry again.

"Hey, don't cry."

Chloe sniffled. "I'm sorry. I cry a lot. I don't really like it here."

"I know, but just think about how much better you're going to be when you're done."

"Yeah," said Chloe. "So, what did you get me?"

"It's a surprise."

Chloe's voice instantly brightened. "Oooo! I love surprises!"

"I'm sure you'll like it," said Beca. "I went back to Al-Anon last night. It was for new people. I shared a little. How has your therapy been going? If you don't mind telling me."

"It's going okay. I don't like the group sessions that much. I'm not like those people. But my individual sessions aren't bad. My counselor is pretty good."

"That's good. I watched Sam today while Sheila got her massage. You were right. It was easy."

"I told you."

"Yeah. I don't get Fortnite or understand his action figures. But I _did_ find out _The Magic School Bus_ is on Netflix."

"It is?"

"Yeah. It turns out Sam loves the show too."

"That's great."

"Yeah. It was actually pretty fun. He whined when Sheila came home. And he asked me if I'd be his sister if our parents got married."

"That's a great sign, Beca. I babysat a lot in high school, and I always loved when the kids didn't want me to leave. What did you say about the sister comment?"

"I told him I'd be his stepsister and tried to figure out where the question came from. He just shrugged. The idea of my dad remarrying is...something else."

"They've been together...eight months now? I think you've got time. Sam obviously adores you, so that's probably it."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I like him too. I even agreed to watch him for Sheila some other time in the future."

"You softie."

"Shut up."

The two girls were laughing, and Beca was so happy to hear Chloe laugh again. Beca then heard Chloe say to someone in her room: "Okay. Be right there." She then spoke to Beca again. "Beca, I have to go. It's dinner time."

"Okay, Chloe. I'm so proud of you. I'll talk to you again soon."

"Bye, Beca."

Beca was relieved to hear Chloe sounding a little better, even if she'd admitted she didn't like it there and felt like she didn't belong. Rehab wasn't supposed to be fun. Beca just hoped Chloe would stick with it. She really missed the old Chloe, and she hoped her old friend was still in there somewhere.

* * *

A/N: I don't actually know if visitors can bring things to patients at Turning Point, so I took some creative license here.


	9. Chapter 9

A few days later, Beca smiled as Chloe's phone number from the rehab center came up on her caller ID.

"Hey, Chloe. I guess you got my little care package?"

"Totes. Thanks, Becs. I'm so glad I can call you now. I'm going to wear the pajamas tonight."

"That's great. They were a lucky find. How have things been going?"

"Oh, the same, I guess. I've been enjoying the art classes, and I love the adult coloring books you sent. The group sessions are still kind of weird. I think I'm doing well with my counselor, though."

"You sound much happier today."

"I couldn't wait to call you and thank you. I miss you so much."

"I miss you too."

"I think they're going to discharge me in a few weeks. I should be able to get back to Barden in time for the spring semester."

"That's great news. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Maybe just keep alcohol out of the apartment for now?"

"Sure thing. If there's anything else I can do, please tell me."

"I'm not sure what to do about Bellas parties."

"I don't know either, but I bet your counselor has some ideas."

They chatted for a few minutes before Chloe ended the call. Beca agreed that she'd be the one to initiate most phone calls so Chloe could save the minutes on her calling card.

* * *

Beca ended up staying at her dad's for most of the semester break. The apartment was lonely without Chloe.

She went to some more Al-Anon meetings during the break. She'd gotten a bit more comfortable, and she'd shared a few more snippets. She hadn't quite shared everything, maybe half of the story collectively, but nobody had pressed her for details. She found herself nodding and agreeing with a lot of things people said. She'd only really been dealing with Chloe's alcoholism for a few months, but she'd already done a lot of the same things as those who'd dealt with it for years.

Ashley had been at some of the meetings. She and Beca would talk occasionally after the meetings, but Ashley never asked Beca about what she'd shared. Ashley certainly knew Beca had been talking about Chloe, as she'd always mentioned that her qualifier was her best friend and roommate. She didn't have another roommate, and all of the Bellas, except maybe Amy, knew that Chloe was her best friend. Beca was pleasantly surprised that Ashley hadn't asked her any questions. She was sure a part of Ashley was dying to know more, but she appreciated the respect and distance she'd given her.

After Beca had attended her six meetings, she decided she'd stick with Al-Anon. She wasn't totally on board with leaving everything to a higher power, but she'd cracked the books she'd received a few times. She wasn't reading them daily as the program suggested, but she'd found it helpful.

* * *

Beca and Chloe talked on the phone nearly every day while Chloe was in treatment. Chloe seemed a little happier each day. Just as predicted, Chloe had completed the program and was back in the apartment a few days before the semester began.

Beca had been sitting in her bedroom in the apartment working on her music, looking out the window every so often (just about every 30 seconds) for Chloe's car. As soon as she saw the car pull into a parking space and her favorite redhead step out of it, she headed straight to the living room, rubbing her hands together in anticipation of seeing her best friend.

Chloe walked in, dropped her suitcase, and ran straight for Beca, wrapping her in a tight hug.

Both girls were crying happy tears. "I missed you so much, Chloe. It's so good to see you again."

"I missed you too, Beca," said Chloe, pulling back from the hug. "It's great to see your face again. I see you're all healed up, aren't you?" Chloe gently touched Beca's face where it had been bruised.

Beca said, "Yup. I saw the oral surgeon last week, and everything's healing nicely."

"I'm glad," said Chloe. "Let's do something together."

"Sure," said Beca. "What do you have in mind?"

"Can we make dinner together? The food at Turning Point was not very good."

"Okay."

The two girls decided they'd make something new together. Chloe found a few recipes on the internet, and they agreed on a recipe that didn't require the two of them going to the grocery store. They agreed on a casserole.

Beca wasn't a great cook, so she let Chloe take the lead. Chloe showed her a few things she'd learned. She'd taken a few cooking classes at the center.

The two of them talked a bit while the casserole was in the oven.

"So, you're back for good?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, for the most part. They set me up with a counselor here. I do have to go back to Florida for a few days next month."

"Why?"

"My court date."

"Right," said Beca. She'd been so focused on supporting Chloe that she'd temporarily forgotten that Chloe's arrest had been the impetus for her to go to rehab.

"My counselor is going to help me explain the situation to my professors. Since I'll be at my mom's for a little bit of that time, I can probably take time to make up the work since I'll have internet access and everything."

"That's a good plan, Chloe," said Beca. "What do you want to do after dinner?"

"Let's watch _Enchanted_."

"A singing Disney redhead movie?"

"Like you don't know the songs."

Beca said nothing. She and Chloe both knew she knew the songs.

"That's what I thought," said Chloe, with a wink.

"My only gripe with that movie is that Idina Menzel doesn't have a singing part."

"I think Disney more than made up for that with _Frozen_."

"Yeah, I'd say they did."

The casserole came out of the oven. Beca poured two glasses of water for them, and both girls were pleased with how it turned out.

After dinner, they sat on the couch and watched _Enchanted._

When the Giselle character sang the "Happy Little Working Song", Beca commented, "It sure would be nice if singing would make adorable animals come up and help clean. With all the singing you do, this place would be spotless!"

Chloe laughed. She moved a little closer to Beca and wrapped her arms around her. "I missed cuddling on the couch with you."

"You know you're the only person I'd ever let do this."

"Why is that?"

"It's that whole knocking down the walls thing I told you about."

Chloe smiled and tightened her embrace.

"Chloe, oxygen."

Chloe pouted and then loosened her grip. As Giselle started singing "That's How You Know" Chloe stood up and sang along.

_It's not enough to take the one you love for granted  
__You must remind her or she'll be inclined to say  
__How do I know he loves me?  
__How do I know he's mine?_

Beca shook her head and laughed. "You're such a dork."

* * *

Beca woke up the next morning hearing Chloe singing "Ever After" in the kitchen. She padded into the room and saw her best friend happily making pancakes. That had only happened sporadically during the last semester.

"Mornin', Chlo," said Beca with a yawn.

"Oh my god, Beca!" exclaimed Chloe.

"What?" asked Beca, still sleepy.

"You didn't tell me you'd gotten the ladybug and grasshopper pajamas for yourself!"

"Oh, right. I meant to surprise you, but I guess I forgot." Beca yawned again.

Chloe handed her a cup. "Here's your coffee, and this _is_ surprising."

"Thanks. By the way, one pic of me wearing these with or without you on Instagram and you're dead."

"Who, me?" Chloe asked, feigning innocence. "Pancakes are almost ready."

"Awesome. I missed pancake Saturdays with you. I'm serious about the Instagram post, though."

Chloe took the pancakes off the griddle and made plates for herself and Beca. "Okay, no Instagrams of you in the pajamas. I missed pancake Saturdays too. Here you go."

Chloe took a break from cooking the rest of the pancake batter to sit and eat with Beca.

"So, I guess you've been sleeping better?" asked Beca.

"Yeah. The center kept me on melatonin, and they added a mild prescription sleep aid I can use in case I have trouble. They encouraged me to try chamomile tea first, though. I've only taken the sleeping pills a few times. I didn't need any last night."

"You're always welcome to come to me."

"I know that, but I think I was using that as a crutch. My counselor suggested I get used to sleeping on my own again. It was rough at the center, but I think I have things under control now."

"I'm glad. I know I've told you like a hundred times, but I really am so proud of you for getting help. I'm sure it wasn't easy."

"Thanks," said Chloe as she got up from the table. "More pancakes?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

Chloe smiled as she poured more pancake batter on the griddle. Beca sighed happily to herself. She was so glad to have her friend back.

* * *

The following Saturday after they'd had their usual pancakes, Chloe opened up to Beca about her arrest.

"I really appreciate the fact that you haven't asked about my arrest. My counselor said I should tell you unless you really don't want to hear about it."

"I _do_ want to know, but only if you're sure you're ready to tell me."

"I am." Chloe took a deep breath. "So, my mom told you that she and my brothers had an intervention about my drinking." Beca nodded. "I didn't take it well. At all. Okay, I flipped out. I didn't want to believe that my dad had been an alcoholic. Nobody had ever told me, and I got mad and accused everyone of making it up. I drove to the nearest bar and drowned my sorrows in whatever I could get. My bar tab was really high - worse than that time I drove home drunk from Barden Brewery. I don't really remember anything after I'd been at the bar for like an hour or two. I was at the bar, and then I woke up in jail. I've gotten pieces of the story from talking to my attorney. He thinks he can get the charges dropped. It was really scary. I checked myself into rehab after that. I was just so scared that I could do something I didn't even remember. My mom helped me find somewhere that took our insurance and everything."

Beca sat in shock for a few beats before responding. "Wow, Chloe. Thank you for telling me. I think you did the right thing by getting help. I'm here for you. You know that, right?"

Chloe nodded. "Anyway, I know now that my mom didn't make up what she told me about my dad. I just wish my parents had told me about his alcoholism when I was younger. I definitely would have approached the stuff more cautiously."

Beca said, "I'm sure he was just embarrassed. Everyone makes mistakes."

"Yeah," said Chloe.

"So, what was it like at Turning Point?" asked Beca. "If you're comfortable telling me."

"Well...it was weird, especially at first. There were so many people in much worse shape. They didn't separate the alcoholics from the others, like people addicted to heroin, meth, opiates – stuff like that. I hadn't been through what a lot of people had. I wasn't living on the streets. I still had my apartment, my best friend, my college classes, etc. The group sessions were not all that helpful. They just made me feel like I didn't belong. I think there may have only been one or two other people there for alcoholism. The days were kind of boring, too. I either did artwork, or I read recovery books in my downtime. I couldn't have any other kinds of books with me. I think it helped me focus, though. I miss my trashy romance novels, though."

"I'm sure you did," said Beca. "I'm sorry the days were tough, and you felt like you didn't belong."

"I think what really helped was my counselor. The individual sessions were great. She helped me understand how I'd been dealing with my dad's death in a really unhealthy manner. I believe my mom when she says my dad was an addict. I don't have any memory of my dad drinking because I was too young. I didn't believe my mom when she first told me, but I understand that she just hadn't told me. As you said, I think my dad was embarrassed. Maybe he and my mom had intended to tell me, but they just didn't. So, what's Al-Anon like?"

"I think I had some of the same feelings. I went to my first meeting and it seemed like everybody knew each other. Everyone was welcoming, but I felt like such an outsider. Then people talked, and I saw a lot of their behaviors in myself. The meeting for the newcomers was a little easier because everyone was as nervous as I was. I did the first step, though."

"What's that?"

"We admitted we were powerless over alcohol – that our lives had become unmanageable."

"Oh," said Chloe, turning a bit red.

"Chloe, it's okay. I'm as powerless over the alcohol as you are, just in a different way."

"I guess that makes me feel a little better."

"It should. Alcoholism is a disease, and it's not your fault. I'm so proud of you for getting help and sticking with it."

"You've told me that a ton of times."

"Well, it's important for you to hear."

* * *

The following Friday afternoon, the Bellas met at Sam's school. Beca had been able to work things out with his school at a time all of the Bellas were available.

As the group was doing some warm-ups and touching up hair and makeup, a woman walked backstage to introduce herself. "Hi! We're so glad you're here. Which one of you is Beca Mitchell?"

"That's me," said Beca, raising her hand.

"I'm Mrs. Marks. I'm the music teacher and choir director here. I hope you ladies don't mind, but we have the entire school here. I know we'd only planned to have the fourth and fifth-grade choir, but all of the teachers begged to come to the assembly when they found out you were national champions."

Beca's eyes widened in shock for a moment before she broke out into a grin. "Well, I'm sure it's no bigger an audience than it is at Lincoln Center."

"We're going to be aca-awesome," said Chloe.

"Great!" exclaimed Mrs. Marks. "I'll talk to the students. Will you be ready in five minutes?"

Beca and Chloe looked around at the other Bellas, all of whom nodded. "Certainly," said Beca.

After the choir director gave a brief description of a cappella, she introduced the group and opened the curtain.

The Bellas performed their routine from the previous semester. They did a great job, and the kids were enthusiastically cheering at the end.

After they left the stage, changed out of their costumes, and headed out of the auditorium, Beca spotted Sam in line with his class. He immediately left the line, ran straight for Beca, and wrapped her in a bear hug. Beca smiled and patted him on the back. "Hey, dude. Glad to see you too. But you should get back in line."

"Bye, Beca!" called Sam as he rejoined his class.

His teacher looked at Beca and said, "I'm guessing his mom is dating your dad?"

Beca nodded.

"He's been talking about you all morning," she said. She turned to Sam. "I'll let it slide this time, but you know better than to step out of the line."

"Sorry," said Sam.

* * *

Chloe did really well the next month. She wasn't drinking anymore. She was attending her classes, completing her work, helping Beca with the Bellas, etc. Pancakes happened on Saturdays, and she wasn't climbing into Beca's bed at night anymore. They hadn't had any Bellas parties, so they hadn't had to broach the subject of alcohol with the others. Beca knew their fellow Bellas would support Chloe, but she also knew Chloe was embarrassed about her problem.

Beca was occasionally going to Al-Anon meetings, but she'd scaled back her attendance. Chloe was doing really well, and Beca's stress level had dropped considerably.

Beca was still working on something original to give to her boss. She felt like she was spinning her wheels, though. She'd think she had a hook, but she'd end up hating it once she tried to add anything to it.

* * *

The night before she had to drive back to Florida to go to court, she was visibly shaken. Beca walked into the apartment after class to find Chloe just sitting on the couch, staring into space.

"Hey," said Beca. "You okay?"

"I don't know," said Chloe. "I'm scared. What if I end up in jail?"

"Chloe, I doubt that's going to happen. You'll probably get probation or something."

"I hope you're right," said Chloe. "God, I was so stupid. Why did I go and do that?"

"You were home for your first Christmas without your dad. You were upset. You handled it badly, but now you know how to handle things better, don't you?"

Chloe shrugged.

"You can't change the past. Just hope they don't throw the book at you."

"Okay," said Chloe in a small voice.

"I'll get you some mac and cheese. It always makes me feel better."

"Thanks."

The two of them ate their mac and cheese in silence. Beca didn't force Chloe to talk. It was unusual for her to be so quiet, but she knew her friend was really scared.

They watched some stand-up comedy on Netflix, glad to have something funny to distract Chloe from her upcoming trial. Chloe cuddled up to Beca, hanging on a little tighter than usual. Beca just gently rubbed Chloe's back to try and calm her.

Beca made Chloe a cup of chamomile tea before they headed to bed. "I thought you could use this."

"Thanks, Beca." Chloe sipped the tea, gave Beca a quick hug, and headed to bed.

* * *

Beca woke up the next morning, a little surprised that Chloe hadn't slipped into her bed. She really had expected Chloe to end up coming to her. She really hoped this meant that Chloe was getting better.

She headed to the kitchen for breakfast and spotted Chloe sitting at the table, picking at a piece of toast.

"Chlo, you've got this. Besides, all you have to do today is drive back to your mom's. Easy, right?"

Chloe's smile didn't reach her eyes. "Yeah. Sure."

Beca grabbed a pack of Pop-Tarts. "Chloe, I've got to head to class. Text me when you're safely at your mom's, okay?"

"Okay," said Chloe.

Beca ate her Pop-Tarts as she headed to campus. She had a bit of a hard time concentrating in class, but she tried really hard to pull it together. She had to go to her internship afterward. When she was there, she was too busy getting coffee and burritos to worry much about anything else. She welcomed the distraction.

She got back to the apartment and was eating dinner when Chloe texted that she was safely at her mom's. Beca texted her back and then tried to work on some homework. She ended up going to an Al-Anon meeting that night. Ashley was there. Beca shared what had happened with Chloe and that she was a bit stressed about the outcome of the court case. A few others had nodded along in understanding when she shared, and she felt less alone. Beca had never shared much at meetings when Ashley was in attendance, but she was so stressed about the situation with Chloe, she finally moved past that.

She and Ashley talked a bit after the meeting. "Beca, I didn't know it had gotten that bad," said Ashley.

"Yeah, well, we've been keeping things under wraps. I guess you figured it out, though?"

"I had my suspicions a while ago. Sheila told me back when she first sponsored me that she felt like she had a detector for people like herself. There's just a certain way those of us affected by someone's drinking behave."

Beca put a hand through her hair. "Yeah, she told me the same thing."

"So, how are you doing with the program?"

"I'm having a hard time getting through the second step. The higher power thing is tough to wrap my head around. I'm not religious."

Ashley smiled. "Neither was I. Well, I guess I'm still not. My first sponsor back in Alateen helped me a lot with that. She told me that the higher power could just be the group of people at the meeting who understand. I was pleased when I moved here that this group is just as helpful in restoring me to sanity. Having Sheila as a sponsor has really helped me a lot."

"When should I pick a sponsor?"

"When do you want to get better?"

Beca smiled. "I never thought of it that way." Beca fidgeted a bit before shyly asking, "Would you like to be my sponsor?"

Ashley's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

Beca nodded. "Yeah. I need help with the steps, and you obviously know what you're talking about."

Ashley broke into a face-splitting grin. "I'd be honored."

* * *

The next day was just as distracting for Beca. She knew Chloe had her trial that day. She really didn't think Chloe would end up with a jail sentence. As far as she knew, it was Chloe's first offense. That didn't mean that she wouldn't serve a jail sentence, but Beca hoped she had a lenient judge. She hoped the attorney Chloe's mom had hired knew what they were doing.

Beca got a call from Chloe late that afternoon after she'd finished her classes for the day. She was glad it wasn't a day that she had to work at her internship.

"Hi, Chloe."

"Hey, Beca, good news!"

"Oh?"

"My attorney got the charges dropped!"

"How?" Beca knew from talking to Chloe that she didn't remember the incident itself.

"I apparently was drunk and stumbling around the sidewalk. I admitted that I was too drunk to take the sobriety test. However, my attorney pointed out that I wasn't causing a public disturbance or endangering public safety. The judge agreed and dropped the charges."

"Wow."

"Yeah. I really lucked out. Anyway, I'll stay with my mom tonight, and then I'll head back to Barden tomorrow."

"Great. Text me when you're on your way."

Beca was relieved that Chloe wasn't going to go to jail. She hoped her resolve to stop drinking would continue. She called Ashley with the news. Ashley was quick to remind Beca that she still needed to work the program, especially if she was concerned Chloe might relapse after having the charges dropped. Beca promised she'd continue.

* * *

Chloe was at the apartment when Beca got back from her internship the next day. She was sitting in the living room looking wide-eyed at her laptop.

"Hey, Chlo! Welcome home!"

"Hey, Beca. Come and see this," said Chloe, motioning for Beca to come to her laptop. Chloe had a YouTube video of a German a cappella group up.

"What's this?" asked Beca.

"Das Sound Machine. It's a German a cappella group. They're the current world champions."

"There's a world championship?"

"Yeah. I was looking for ideas for the new set for the Bellas, and I came across this. Watch."

Chloe restarted the video. It started with the face of this blonde woman that Beca was trying to tell herself wasn't incredibly gorgeous on several different screens on the stage.

The blonde said, "We are Das Sound Machine, a German collective operating in concert with sonic mastery."

They began to sing "Uprising." They appeared to be perfectly in sync, making all kinds of formations. They used laser lights, fog machines, and all sorts of crazy tricks and special effects. Beca and Chloe had never seen anything like it.

After the video, Beca just looked at Chloe. "What the hell did we just watch? That group is fucking crazy."

"So, that's a 'no' on changing the setlist?"

"Chloe, we are _not_ doing all of that. Besides, we have regionals next week. We can't make a huge change to the setlist so close to the competition."

"You're right."

"Do not show this to the Bellas. We already had to talk Amy out of aerial work. I don't even want to think about what kind of insane idea she'll have if she sees this video."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

* * *

The Bellas were headed to Carolina University for the regional competition. They'd really taken the time to clean up the choreography for the setlist they'd started in the fall, and they were all feeling really confident.

The Bellas were up first. The performance went really well, and they were met with loud applause and shouts of "We love you, Bellas!"

"Introducing Carolina University's brand new team, Das Sound Machine!"

The team taking the stage was the same group of people in the YouTube video Beca and Chloe had watched the previous week.

Beca and Chloe's jaws dropped in shock. "Didn't the YouTube video say they were from Germany?" whispered Beca.

"It did."

"Then what are they doing here?"

Chloe shrugged.

Das Sound Machine did the routine they'd seen on the video. "How did they get the fog machines and lasers in here?" whispered Chloe.

"Got me," said Beca.

The other Bellas seemed just as shocked as their co-captains.

Cynthia Rose said, "Man, they're massive. How are we going to compete with a group that size?"

"They're so freakin' in sync," said Stacie.

They walked off the stage and the lead singers walked immediately to the Bellas, who were politely clapping.

"Barden Bellas. We've heard about you. Was that routine your best try at winning?" asked the blonde woman.

Beca paused for a beat before replying. "No, we're working on a new set list for Nationals where we're going to kick your ass." The other Bellas immediately backed her up. Jessica, Cynthia Rose, and Ashley saying "oooo" while Flo said, "That's right."

The blonde didn't appear to be intimidated at all. "You? You are the kicker of ass?"

"Yeah," said Beca, not as confidently as she'd intended.

The blonde moved in closer. She towered over Beca, and she couldn't help but find the gorgeous blonde intimidating. "You are so tiny. Like an elf, or is it a fairy? A sprite?" She asked the male lead singer something in German.

"Troll," he said.

"That's it," said the blonde. "You are like a troll."

"You...are physically flawless." Beca reddened. That was _not_ what she'd planned to say. She wasn't sure what she'd actually intended to say, but she hadn't meant to compliment the woman.

"Thank you."

"But it doesn't mean I like you." _Oops,_ thought Beca. _Why is the woman making me so tongue-tied?_

Chloe looked at Beca strangely and added, "We are not scared about Nationals because when the Bellas hit the stage, we're going to blow minds!"

The male lead asked, "What? With that routine? Your team is like a...how do you say that? A heated mess. You know, a mess where heat is applied to it, so what once was a little messy is now even messier."

_What the hell does he mean? We had a clean routine. Just less of the tricks and the flare,_ thought Beca.

"Darling, please take my advice," said the blonde. "Don't try to beat us. You can't. We're the best. And now I really must go rest my neck. It's sore from looking down on you."

"Okay, just because you are making me very sexually confused, does not mean that you are intimidating," said Beca. _Where did that come from? I know I like girls, she's obviously a girl, _thought Beca. _I'm losing my mind._

Chloe shot Beca a look before calling to the group as they were walking away. "Wait! Are you even students at Carolina University?"

"Of course," said the male. "We were recruited for a cappella. My name's Pieter, and that's Kommissar. You can check with the ICCA's. We're enrolled. You can do nothing to stop us."

Chloe shook her head. Beca called out, "Aca Wiedersehen, bitches." She then muttered, "Aw, what's happening to me? Why am I using my hands so much?"

"There's no way this group is legit. They've got to be violating some sort of rule," said Chloe.

When the emcee announced the awards, the Bellas were disappointed to have finished second behind Das Sound Machine.

"Chloe, it's going to be okay," said Beca. "We'll make a new set list and we'll kick their asses next time. At least we're going to the semifinals."

"Yeah," said Chloe, not sounding terribly confident. "Carolina University really has gone nuts trying to beat us this year." Ever since the Bellas had beaten the Sockapellas three years ago, the university was coming up with one crazy idea after another to win. This was usually a source of amusement – the year after the sock puppet routine, the group had tried using bigger puppets for their a cappella songs and had failed miserably. The previous year, they'd worn all white with white face paint and white hoods over their heads, calling themselves the Vocapellas. Fat Amy had sent all the Bellas into fits of laughter when she called them "singing condoms." The group had done better musically, but the effect had been distracting, to say the least, and the Bellas had won.

"Let's check once we're home and see if there's an obvious rule they broke. And I _definitely _think we should have the ICCA check and make sure they're all enrolled at the school," said Beca.

On the bus ride home, the Bellas were all fairly quiet. Beca and Chloe told them they'd meet the following Monday for practice so they could all come up with a new set list in time for semifinals.

* * *

A/N: The white face paint and hoods is inspired by a real a cappella group I found online, The Voca People. I mean no disrespect to the group. I could just see their kind of performance not going over well in the collegiate competition and Fat Amy making fun of them.

A/N 2: The Trebles don't exist in this universe.


	10. Chapter 10

That night, when Beca and Chloe got back to their apartment, Beca immediately went to her laptop to look up the ICCA rules.

"Okay, Chloe, the first thing we should do is contact the ICCA and have them confirm that all of those people are enrolled at Carolina University. It's likely a dead end, but if they find even one of those members isn't enrolled, they'll disqualify just like the Footnotes did back in my freshman year."

Chloe pointed to the next rule on the page. "Maybe there's somebody there who wasn't on the original roster. Probably another dead end, but you never know."

Beca nodded in agreement. "It also says groups of more than eighteen members need to contact the ICCA before applying. How many were in that group?"

"I don't know. Let's check YouTube. And that might not work anyway. It doesn't say they're not allowed."

"But if they have over eighteen members and they didn't contact the ICCA, then maybe that's grounds for disqualification," said Beca.

They searched YouTube for Das Sound Machine and were only mildly surprised that the day's performance at regionals was already posted. They paused the video when all of the members were there and they counted. It was exactly eighteen members. Both Beca and Chloe counted twice.

"Well, Chloe, we can definitely check on this, but I have a feeling DSM isn't technically violating any rules," said Beca. "We are going to have to come up with a plan to beat them. I really don't want to end my collegiate a cappella career losing to that team of German recruits. What university does that?"

"Carolina University, obviously."

"At least we won't be losing to a group that does a cappella with sock puppets. Or bigger puppets. Or, that group Amy called the singing condoms – the Vocapellas." Both Beca and Chloe laughed at the memory. They weren't sure what was funnier – the group or Amy making fun of them.

"We need to change the set list. Let's just see what tricks everyone can do at the next practice. We'll just add some tricks and do it better than DSM."

"I just hope we have tricks to add."

"I'm sure we do," said Chloe. "So, why did you say that blonde was making you sexually confused?"

"I don't know," said Beca. "I'm not. I think she just makes me say weird shit."

"So, you don't like her?"

Beca scoffed. "No way. I mean, she's gorgeous, but...no. I'm definitely not interested."

"Then why are you blushing?"

Beca rolled her eyes.

* * *

At the next Bellas rehearsal, Beca and Chloe were prepared to completely change the entire routine to beat DSM.

Chloe began. "Alright, ladies, focus up. We have to beat those German dumbkopfs!"

Many of the Bellas agreed, Fat Amy being the loudest. "Yep, yep!"

Beca said, "Okay. We're going to beat Das Sound Machine at their own game. Do what they do, just better."

"And we're about to do a full skills assessment to blow out our choreography to match."

Emily said, "But the important thing is that we have fun, right?" The other Bellas looked appalled.

Fat Amy said, "Legacy. Don't take this the wrong way, but you are the dumbest person alive."

The Bellas broke out into small groups to see what people could do. Several of the girls tried tumbling tricks, but Flo was really the only one who could do any of them. Stacie could manage a handstand, but that was about it.

Beca put on headphones and tried to see what music she could mix while Chloe worked with the others to see what else they could do. This quickly devolved into all sorts of weird things – imitating a cat, pole dancing, and Amy even tried to eat fire and burned her mouth.

By the end of the rehearsal, Beca didn't feel very confident about their ability to beat DSM.

Once they were alone in the apartment, she said, "Chloe, today was a disaster. There's no way we can beat DSM like this."

"Oh, I think we can. There are definitely some things we can add. Do you have music we can twerk to?"

"You want us to twerk?"

"Come on, Beca. It's not that hard. And, really, it should get the judges' attention."

"Well, it will get somebody's attention," said Beca. She scrolled through her music. "What do you think of this one?"

She fired up "Promises." As the song played, she quickly added "Problem" to it. "I know I need to match up the beats, but what about these two?"

A grin broke out on Chloe's face. "Yeah, these two would be great!" Chloe began improvising some moves, including some twerking. "Come on, Beca! Dance with me!"

Beca rolled her eyes before dancing around the living room with Chloe. She was doing slower moves until Chloe insisted on teaching her how to twerk. She was surprised at how easily she picked up the move.

After a few more minutes of dancing, they agreed they'd put together something the next afternoon. Neither one had class, and Beca didn't have her internship that day.

Beca headed to her room with her laptop so she could use her equipment to arrange the tracks. Chloe joined her and sat on the bed. Beca usually mixed tracks on her own, but Chloe did occasionally offer input. Beca put her headphones on so she could hear every part of the track better. Once she'd put things together the way she liked, she unplugged them and played the track for Chloe.

Chloe smiled when she heard it. "Awesome as always, Beca!"

"Thanks. I just wish I could do something original. I don't even know if my boss remembers telling me he was giving me another chance. I just don't want to waste it by giving him another mash-up. He wants something original, but I can't put anything together that I think is good enough."

"You'll get there, Becs. I believe in you."

"Thanks, Chlo."

Beca and Chloe worked together to compose an e-mail to the ICCA, trying their best to explain their concerns about the new team. They both read over it and made changes until they were fairly sure they came across as simply being concerned rather than petty or jealous.

* * *

_From: Beca Mitchel__l  
To: ICCA_

_Subject: Das Sound Machine_

_Dear ICCA officials,_

_We, the co-captains of the Barden Bellas, are writing to express our concern about Carolina University's team, Das Sound Machine. _

_We feel like it's very unusual for a university in the United States to have an a cappella team comprised completely of students from Germany. We suggest that the ICCA look into the team to make sure they are compliant with all of the rules. As we are sure you remember, three years ago, our team was beaten by the Footnotes, a team who had at least one member who was not enrolled in college. Please understand our concern that history does not repeat itself._

_Thank you in advance for your consideration._

_Sincerely,_

_Beca Mitchell  
__Chloe Beale_

* * *

At the next Bellas practice, they started with choreography. They agreed that was where they needed the most work. They grabbed a bunch of props, and Chloe told them it looked very exciting.

Beca went over the arrangement and they sounded pretty good. As she was going over things on her laptop, her e-mail alert went off. The nursing home where they'd performed the previous semester had invited them to come out and perform again. "Okay, looks like we'll be performing this at the nursing home next Saturday," said Beca. "So, make sure you practice. See everyone at rehearsal tomorrow!"

* * *

It was time for the performance at the nursing home. Beca was nervous. While they'd practiced the new routine, they'd been unable to use all the props beforehand. Chloe had talked Beca into just using them at the nursing home. Beca still wasn't sure this was a very good idea, but she'd agreed with Chloe that this was a better place to practice with the props than at the semifinals. Barden wouldn't allow them to use the pyrotechnics in the auditorium. Beca wasn't even sure how Chloe managed to get the nursing home to allow it.

The Bellas were getting ready in the dressing room. Cynthia Rose was putting tiny cornrows in Beca's hair, and she was pulling awfully tight. Beca was wincing in pain and wondering why Chloe convinced her that the Bellas needed to have these crazy hairstyles.

Emily peeked out the dressing room and walked back in. "There's a full house out there! How did we get this gig, again?"

Chloe said, "They e-mailed us, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," said Emily.

Beca said, "You know what, guys? I know we're trying a lot of new stuff, but I feel like we're going to get out there, feel the energy, and we're just going to nail all of it!" She realized how loud she'd gotten. "Sorry, these braids are so tight."

Chloe began to freak out. "I don't know. I have many, many doubts. We'll fail here, we won't qualify for the finals, and then." She paused. "My life will have no..." Chloe started to tear up, unable to form the last word.

"Malaria," Flo supplied.

"Meaning, Flo!" exclaimed Chloe.

They finished getting ready and took to the stage for their performance, wearing flashy gold jumpsuits.

Things went well at first. They sounded good, and they were coordinated. Things started to go the slightest bit south when Beca nearly caught a mouthful of Jessica's big hair just a few seconds into the performance. She moved her head back and continued without missing a beat.

The audience gasped when they yanked off their shiny gold pants, revealing leggings underneath and began to perform some "sexy" moves. Amy began her solo, and they were still on point. Many of the Bellas began to twerk with Chloe and Beca in the middle, back-to-back.

There were many gasps and "ooh"s from the audience as they brought out the props. Beca was feeling more excited because they seemed to be pulling off the performance with props! Surely, they'd beat DSM if things continued to go well.

However, things went badly not long after the props came out. Several of the Bellas were unable to control their props, and Flo knocked into a few of the other Bellas during her tumbling pass, causing several of them to fall backward. Cynthia Rose took the worst of it, bumping into the pyrotechnics, lighting her hair on fire.

Everything fell apart at that point. Amy screamed, "She's on fire!" She chased CR around the stage, trying to beat down the flames.

Beca rubbed her forehead and shut her eyes in frustration. She never should have agreed to this circus act. Her heart broke further when she looked over at her best friend's stricken expression.

* * *

The bus ride back to Barden was somber. Beca looked over to see Emily furiously writing in her notebook. She quietly asked, "Is that for a class?"

Emily replied, "Oh, no. It's just that when I'm stressed words just sort of flow out of me and I try to channel them into my songwriting as much as I-"

Chloe interrupted Emily. "Are we just going to ignore what happened back there? Semifinals are right around the corner, and you guys are acting like we didn't just eat a big bag of dicks!"

"Why are you yelling at me? I almost burned to death because of you aca-bitches," said Cynthia Rose, rubbing her head where the bandage covered her burn.

Fat Amy said, "If you almost died, it's only because you were standing in the wrong spot."

"No, Flo flipped into me!" exclaimed CR.

"Sure, blame the minority," said Flo.

CR looked at Flo in astonishment. "I'm black, gay, and a woman."

Fat Amy said, "I'm not pointing the finger at anybody." She then pointed at Emily. "It was Legacy's fault."

"Me?" asked Emily, incredulously.

"Obviously, we're not going to beat Das Sound Machine at their game. So we need a new plan. Like, now." Chloe stood up. "At times like these, there's only one thing for us to do-"

"Fake your own death and flee the country," said Flo.

"Close. We're going on a retreat!" exclaimed Chloe.

_I knew she was going to find a reason to go to Aubrey's lodge, _thought Beca.

"But first, shots at my place!" exclaimed Fat Amy. Several Bellas cheered. Beca looked over at Chloe, who bit her lip and looked down at the floor.

Beca was mulling over what to say when Chloe said, "Umm...you guys go ahead. I need to study for my Russian lit mid-term."

Beca looked over at Ashley, who gave a subtle shrug. "I'll keep you company, Chlo. You guys have fun and do a few extra shots for me," said Beca.

"More for us!" exclaimed Fat Amy.

They rode the rest of the way back to Barden in relative silence. There was a little quiet chatter between a few of the Bellas, but most of the girls sat quietly in their thoughts.

Beca's phone buzzed with a text. She saw it was from Ashley. She opened it up to read when she saw that Chloe wasn't paying attention to her.

_Ashley: Are you ok?  
__B: Yeah.  
__Ashley: You don't have to skip the party, you know.  
__B: I know. I don't really like the stuff much lately.  
__Ashley: Just checking. You can call me whenever, even during the party.  
__B: Thanks._

Beca smiled as she put her phone away. Chloe was picking at her fingernails and looking out the window. Beca was relieved Chloe hadn't noticed the text exchange.

Once they pulled up to Barden, Fat Amy yelled, "This way for shots!" She was followed by several of the Bellas.

Beca saw Chloe looking longingly toward the girls following Fat Amy.

"Come on, Chloe," said Beca. "Let's order takeout. I'll help you study."

Chloe offered a weak smile. "Thanks, Beca."

Once they arrived at the apartment, Beca tried to lighten the mood. "So, what are we getting? Pizza? Chinese? Indian?"

When Chloe didn't answer, Beca turned around to see her sitting on the couch, a faraway look in her eyes. She sat down next to her friend.

"Chloe?"

Chloe didn't speak. Beca could see Chloe's hands clench into fists and then release. She pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head.

"Wish you were there?"

Chloe nodded, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sure if you just told the others about your problem, they wouldn't judge you."

"I can't. It's embarrassing."

"Okay, then, let's make the best of it. We'll order takeout and I'll sit through a movie with you if you want."

"I don't care. You pick."

"Let's just have pizza. But you pick the movie or the show or whatever."

Chloe picked up the remote and scrolled through the guide while Beca ordered the pizza through an app on her phone.

"Friends marathon?"

"Sure."

The girls relaxed and watched TV for a while, sharing the pizza after it arrived.

"Hey, Chloe, you said we're going on a retreat. Do you think it might be a good idea to call Aubrey about that?"

"Does this mean you want to go?"

"And do a bunch of trust falls and shit like that? No. But I also know you won't take 'no' for an answer, so we're going. Besides, I don't have a better idea for how to find our sound and beat DSM."

"Thanks, Beca. I'll text Aubrey and see if she's up for FaceTime. I know she's really busy on weekends, but we can try. Just don't tell her about my problem."

"Chloe, that's not my story to tell."

"You told my mother."

"Only because she had pretty much already figured it out. I promise I won't say anything to Aubrey today. This call is just to set up the retreat and say hello."

Chloe texted Aubrey and Beca was surprised that Aubrey texted back immediately. She called Chloe on FaceTime, and they moved the screen so both girls could talk to Chloe.

"Aubrey! I missed you!" exclaimed Chloe.

"Hey, Aubrey," said Beca.

"Hi, you two! How are things with the Bellas?"

"Not good," said Chloe. "Carolina University recruited a bunch of Germans. They beat us at regionals, and we don't know what to do."

"We tried upping our tricks so we do what they do, but it was awful," said Beca.

"Just _how_ awful?" asked Aubrey.

Chloe chewed on her bottom lip, not answering.

"That bad?" asked Aubrey. "Beca, what happened?"

"I'll just say CR's hair was on fire at the end of our last performance."

Aubrey gasped. "Is she okay? Tell me that wasn't a competition."

"Yes, she's okay. Mad as hell, but the burn wasn't serious. And, no, not a competition," said Beca.

"At least you're not out of the running for nationals," said Aubrey.

Beca nudged Chloe. She hadn't said much. Chloe took the hint. "We're not, but semifinals are right around the corner. I think we need a retreat."

"That's great!" exclaimed Aubrey. "Let me just check my calendar." They could see Aubrey flipping through a book.

"You use a paper calendar?" asked Beca with a raised eyebrow.

"It works for me," said Aubrey. "Okay, you ladies are in luck. We had a cancellation and we have an opening next weekend."

"We'll take it," said Chloe. "E-mail me the information, and I'll send it to the others."

"Sure thing," said Aubrey. They could hear someone knocking on Aubrey's door. "Be right back."

Aubrey stepped away from the phone for a minute before returning. "I have to go. My group needs me. These corporate types are so high maintenance!"

"Okay, bye, Aubrey!" exclaimed Chloe.

"Bye!" called Beca.

"See you next weekend," said Aubrey as she ended the call.

They went back to watching TV for a while. Ashley texted Beca a little later to check in.

_Ashley: How are things over there?  
__B: We're okay.  
__Ashley: You could change your mind and come over, you know.  
__B: No way. I'm already in my pajamas.  
__Ashley: Suit yourself.  
__B: We booked the retreat for next weekend. We'll e-mail the details ASAP  
__Ashley: Cool  
__B: How are things at the party?  
__Ashley: Amy's drinking everyone under the table.  
__B: Anyone puke?  
__Ashley: Not yet  
__B: Have fun. I'm going to turn in early._

Chloe asked, "Hey, Beca, what was that?"

"Oh, I was just checking on the Bellas. I wanted to make sure nobody had too much of whatever Amy was serving. Everyone's good."

"Good. I still wish I was there. Does that make me weak?"

"No. It makes you human. I'm proud of you, though. I really am."

"Thanks," said Chloe. "I think I'm going to turn in. I think the adrenaline of the crazy performance wore me out."

"Night, Chlo. I won't stay up much later."

* * *

The next morning, Beca checked her e-mail. There was one from the ICCA officials.

_From: ICCA  
__To: Beca Mitchell  
__cc: Chloe Beale_

_Dear Ms. Mitchell and Ms. Beale,_

_Thank you for your inquiry. We have been in contact with Carolina University officials, and we have confirmed that all members of Das Sound Machine are eligible to compete in ICCA-sanctioned events and competitions in accordance with the rules of the ICCA as well as Carolina University._

_We wish you best of luck in the remaining season of collegiate a cappella competition._

_Sincerely,_

_John Smith  
__Gail Abernathy-McCadden-Feinberger  
__ICCA Officials_

There was another e-mail from Aubrey confirming the details of the retreat with a suggested list of items to pack. Beca wasn't sure the retreat was a good idea, but she was happy to see Aubrey again. It was worth a try to see if it helped them find their sound.


	11. Chapter 11

The following weekend, Ashley drove the Bellas in the bus to a beautiful resort. As they pulled up, they could see a huge lake, people doing yoga outside, a few women in fluffy white bathrobes who looked like they'd just left a spa treatment, and a ton of trees.

As she hopped off the bus, Emily said, "This place is sweet."

Chloe smiled and said, "It's nice, right?"

Beca said, "I need to find somewhere to charge my laptop."

Jessica asked, "How'd you hear about this place?"

Before Chloe or Beca could answer, a familiar voice called, "From yours truly. Hello, Bellas!"

Several shouts of "Aubrey!" could be heard as the Bellas caught sight of their former captain. The whole group rushed to envelope her in a huge group hug. Beca was a little surprised to see her former captain in a khaki shirt and shorts, hiking boots on her feet, and a red bandana tied around her neck. She also had a whistle hanging around her neck, but that wasn't exactly unusual.

"Welcome to The Lodge at Fallen Leaves! Where Fortune 500 companies send their employees to build teamwork skills."

"You run this whole place?" asked Beca.

"You know I realized I had a knack for barking orders and bending people's will so I made a career out of it. Which reminds me..." Aubrey quickly took an authoritative stance and tone.

"Fall in line, Bellas! No slouching, no straggling!" exclaimed Aubrey. The whole group quickly lined up and snapped to attention.

"I saw the video of that nursing home performance," said Aubrey.

"Chloe!" yelled Beca.

"I had to show her what she was working with," said Chloe.

"Enough, you two!" scolded Aubrey. "It was with great sorrow and regret that I had to watch our once proud organization become a national disgrace. "

"Aubrey, it was one really bad performance at a nursing home. I'd hardly call us a national disgrace," said Beca.

"Zip it," said Aubrey. Beca snapped her mouth shut in reflex. "The semifinals and finals, if you can manage to get in, signify a shot at redemption. You don't have a chance of winning until you find your sound again. You've totally lost your harmony."

Lilly mumbled something nobody could make out.

Aubrey continued. "So, for the next two days, you're going to do _everything_ together until you regain it. Ladies, get ready to be transformed. You're surrounded by the strength of your fellow Bellas, the support of a proud female tradition and...a few dozen bear traps, so don't stray from the marked paths."

Aubrey confiscated all of the electronics, including Beca's laptop. The group was then directed to build their own tents, as Aubrey explained to them that this was where they'd be sleeping that weekend. They'd pitched both tents and then a tree fell on one of the tents almost instantly after they'd stepped back to admire their work. They looked over at Aubrey, who simply kept a smile on her face and told them to lie head to toe, rather than shoulder to shoulder.

Just as the group was settling down to sleep, Fat Amy sat up and yelled, "Who wants a drinky drinky?"

"What?" asked Beca, incredulously.

"I got something for everyone. Wine, beer, schnapps. What else?" Fat Amy said as she rummaged through her bag, producing several bottles, cans, and red solo cups.

"Amy, the packing list said NO BOOZE."

"Of course," said Fat Amy, looking at Beca with an exaggerated wink.

"Amy, seriously?"

"Come on, Beca, lighten up," said Amy. "I brought enough to share." She began to pass around drinks. Beca felt panic rise in her chest. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't out Chloe. Should she make Amy put it away, or just hope that Chloe didn't take a drink?

Beca excused herself, trying not to step on her friends, and exited the tent. She needed a moment to clear her thoughts. She found herself pacing back and forth behind the tent. She wasn't surprised when Ashley joined her after a few minutes.

"You okay?" asked Ashley.

Beca ran a hand through her hair. "No. What the fuck is wrong with Amy?"

"Beca," Ashley replied gently. "Fat Amy almost never follows the rules."

"But, what do I do?" asked Beca.

"Remember the first step."

Beca sighed. "Right. I'm powerless over alcohol. I can't control what Chloe does. It's just so...frustrating." Beca clenched her fists. "She's done so well, and then Amy has to go and do something stupid."

"I know," said Ashley. "I used to cringe anytime we went to a restaurant that served alcohol or a party that had it, especially after my dad got his liver transplant. But, he surprised me. He politely declined it. Chloe might surprise you and refuse. Or, she might not. It isn't up to you, Beca."

"Yeah," said Beca. "We'd better get back in the tent before anyone asks questions."

Beca climbed back into the tent, and her heart sank when she saw Chloe holding a can of beer. She avoided eye contact with her friend, knowing she'd likely open her mouth or shoot her a dirty look. The first step really was hard. She really couldn't stop Chloe, and she knew it. She just mentally crossed her fingers, hoping the night didn't end in disaster.

Beca accepted the cup that someone handed to her. She took a sniff first in hopes that it wasn't one of Amy's weirder concoctions. All she smelled was beer, so she took a sip. She figured she might as well have a drink.

As the night went on, Beca found herself surprised. Fat Amy really hadn't brought enough alcohol to get the whole group drunk. There were a few Bellas who were considerably more tipsy than others, but nobody, including Chloe, was drunk. The group had gotten into some ridiculous singing, the last song being Natalie Imbruglia's "Torn." CR and Beca hadn't joined in on the song, but Beca hadn't actually minded the song as much as she'd let on.

* * *

The next morning, the Bellas were awoken at what felt like the crack of dawn by Aubrey blowing a whistle and yelling at them to get up. They all crawled out of the tent, yawning and stretching. The close quarters hadn't been conducive to sleep for any of them.

Aubrey made the group sing all sorts of different a cappella songs from various time periods while also doing a bunch of weird camp activities: trust falls, different climbs, tire swings, tug of war, and all sorts of things Beca really didn't enjoy. After spending a ton of time trying to trust Aubrey's process, Beca had finally had enough. She stopped Aubrey, asking why they were practicing songs that definitely weren't going on the setlist.

Beca said, "None of us know how to beat Das Sound Machine, but I know it's not going to be by doing this."

"It's an exercise in finding harmony. Sometimes you have to break stuff down before you can build it up," said Aubrey.

"Trust the process, Beca," said Chloe.

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" exclaimed Beca.

"I told you Aubrey's methods are unconventional, but they work! And we _have_ to win nationals!"

"Enough about the nationals and Aubrey's methods! I'm the one who's been there for you. I flew down to Florida to support you this summer. I've done everything in my power to help you work through your grief, and you just take Aubrey's side. What the hell?" Beca could feel tears forming in her eyes. She didn't like crying in front of others. She turned on her heel and stormed away. "I'm out of here. I'll get an Uber. Well, that is, if Aubrey will let me have my phone and my laptop. I'm done."

Chloe called after her. "So, you're just going to leave?!"

"We all have to eventually, Chloe! Might as well be now."

Beca headed toward what she thought was the main office of the lodge. She was sure she could get her electronics back from there.

Unfortunately, she walked right into the path of a bear trap! She shrieked as she was lifted fifteen feet in the air! Things were made worse when a branch on the tree began to give and Beca jerked closer to the ground.

She began to panic even more as the tree branch kept cracking and lowering her. "If I'm about to die, I don't mean what I said! I love all you awesome nerds and I love being a Bella! I'm just so stressed, and-" She couldn't finish before the entire bear trap hit the ground.

Chloe was the first to rush over to her. "Are you okay, Beca?"

Beca felt around for a moment to make sure she hadn't broken any bones as far as she could tell. "I think so. I'm sorry, Chloe. And everyone."

Chloe gave Beca a hand to help her up. "I'm sorry, too. Can we go and talk privately for a few minutes?"

"I'd like that."

The two girls walked into the tent and zipped the entrance shut.

"Beca, am I a burden?" asked Chloe, quietly.

"No, of course not. Why would you think that?"

"Because of what you said about me taking Aubrey's side."

"Chloe, no." Beca sighed. She pinched the bridge of her nose. "I was just feeling a little hurt. I've done so much to support you, and you just went along with whatever Aubrey said. I guess I was a little jealous. Maybe I still am."

"I'm sorry, Beca. I...I guess I just don't want to lose nationals. It's stupid."

"It's not stupid. I want us to win too. I don't care if DSM is 'technically' not violating any rules." Beca did air quotes when saying "technically." "I still think they're cheaters, and I don't want to lose to them."

"And you don't want to look bad in front of...what was her name?"

"Kommissar," answered Beca. Her cheeks turned pink and she clapped a hand over her mouth when she realized how quickly she'd answered. "I...think."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Yeah, like you don't know. You've so got a crush on her."

"I do _not._"

"Then, why are you blushing?"

Beca folded her arms. "It's warm in the tent."

"Sure, sure," teased Chloe. She added, "So, are we okay, Beca?"

"Of course," said Beca. "I'll try to suck it up and trust the process."

"Thanks," said Chloe. "And I'll ask Aubrey to back off if I think she's getting out of hand."

"Thanks," said Beca.

"Are you mad that I had a beer?" asked Chloe.

"I don't know how I feel about it," said Beca.

"Because I was fine."

"Yeah. I saw." Beca didn't want to continue to discuss the subject of alcohol. She decided she'd try and talk to Ashley again soon. This was tricky, as Chloe wasn't aware that Ashley was Beca's Al-Anon sponsor. "Now let's get back with the others. I think I can hear CR and Amy taking bets on whether or not we're both alive."

Chloe chuckled. "Never a dull moment."

As they emerged from the tent, Amy called, "Bhloe's back!"

"What?" asked Beca.

"Listen, I don't want you guys to fight. You're Beca and Chloe, together you're Bhloe. And everyone loves a good Bhloe. So..." Fat Amy trailed off.

"What the hell, Amy?" asked Beca.

Fat Amy simply hummed, rather than respond.

"Amy, we're fine," said Chloe.

"Yeah," said Beca.

"Okay, let's get back to Aubrey's process. We need to find our sound so we can win nationals. We can't have Beca embarrassing herself in front of her crush!" exclaimed Chloe.

"Oh my god," said Beca. "Shut up about Kommissar!"

"Beca, I didn't say who it was."

"I swear to god, Chloe, if I hear another word about it, I'm throwing you in the lake!"

Chloe said, in an exaggerated high-pitched voice, "Oh, Kommissar!" She made "kissing noises." "You're such an a cappella goddess!" She batted her eyelashes in an exaggerated flirty gesture.

"I never said that!" exclaimed Beca. "That's it! You're going in the lake!"

"Only if you can catch me!" hollered Chloe as she took off in a run, laughing hysterically.

Beca gave chase, but she gave up after a few minutes. Chloe had always done way more cardio than Beca, and she knew she had no prayer of catching her friend. She stopped and bent over, panting and waving her hand in surrender. "Fine, Chloe, you win."

Aubrey, who had been standing back, watching, seized the opportunity to take charge again. "Okay, are you two done? Because we really need to get back to my process."

"Sorry," said Chloe. "What's next?"

Aubrey led them through a few more exercises and a few more songs. She encouraged them, telling them they were improving. That evening, they all sat around the campfire, roasting marshmallows and drinking hot cocoa.

Beca surprised herself by being the first to open up. She told the Bellas that she'd still been unable to come up with anything she felt she could share with her boss. "Maybe I don't have anything original to say," said Beca. She turned to Emily. "I wish I could do what you do."

Emily sighed. "Well, I feel the same way about you. You're so good it's intimidating. All I've ever wanted is to be one of you – not a legacy, but a Bella."

"You are a real Bella!" Chloe exclaimed. The other Bellas echoed her.

"It's for life, dude," said Beca. An excellent idea entered Beca's brain. "Wanna collaborate on something?"

Emily looked stunned. "Wait. Are you being serious?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah. Wow! Man, yes! Who else feels like a winner tonight?!"

The Bellas cheered. Emily's excitement was contagious.

"I know I haven't done the best I could, either, because of this internship. I'm just putting all this pressure on myself. I don't want to fail," said Beca. "But, I think Emily and I are going to do great together." She turned to Emily and grinned, causing the other girl to grin back.

"I know I've been really difficult since my dad passed away. I think Beca's gotten the worst of it, but I know I haven't been the captain you guys deserve. I'm trying," said Chloe.

The Bellas were quick to reassure Chloe that she was doing fine.

"I'm not sure if I want to pass Russian Lit or not this year," said Chloe.

Everyone except Beca gasped in shock. "Chloe," Aubrey said, as gently as possible. "Have you been failing Russian Lit on purpose?"

Chloe looked down at her hands. "Yes," she said in a small voice.

"Why?" asked Aubrey.

"This group is my life. I've intentionally failed Russian Lit three times so I could be a Bella."

Nobody said anything, but several of them looked at Chloe, wide-eyed.

"I've been afraid to move on, to graduate. It's really scary," said Chloe.

"Well, it doesn't have to be scary, Chloe," said Aubrey. "When I was graduating, I never pictured myself running a retreat in the middle of the woods, but here I am. Take it from someone who has dealt with some serious control issues. Like my dad always said, 'In the minefield of life, you must be prepared to lose both feet.' And I think you all know what I mean."

Several of the Bellas shook their heads. Fat Amy said, "I don't."

Chloe stood up. "Then it's decided. This year I will graduate. The ICCA Finals will be my swan song. I'll pursue my passion. I'll teach underprivileged children how to sing, or I'll dance exotically. Whatever offers the most money."

Several other Bellas went on to share their post-graduation plans. Cynthia Rose was getting married. Flo was simply hoping to not be deported, and nobody was quite sure what Lilly said. Beca was sure it had been something about time travel, but that sounded impossible.

Beca said, "You know, when I look back on this, I won't remember performing and competing. I'm gonna remember you weirdos. It makes me really sad to think it won't ever be like this again. I'm gonna miss you guys." She swallowed hard to avoid the tears that were threatening to fall. Several other Bellas murmured in agreement.

Beca was surprised to hear Chloe begin to sing the "Cups" song, the one that Beca had used to audition for the Bellas back in her freshman year.

_I got my ticket for the long way 'round_

Beca joined her at the second line, a smile on her face.

_Two bottle o' whiskey for the way_

The rest of the Bellas joined for the rest of the verse, in harmony as usual.

_And I sure would like some sweet company  
__And I'm leaving tomorrow, wha-do-ya say?  
___When I'm gone__  
__When I'm gone__  
__You're gonna miss me when I'm gone__  
__You're gonna miss me by my hair__  
__You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone__

The whole group smiled.

Beca asked, "Did we just find our sound?"

Chloe said, "I think we did."

"My work here is done," said Aubrey.

"Thank you," said Chloe.

"So...we sound great, but, what do we do about semifinals? They're close, and we don't have the time to learn a new song and routine," said Beca.

"Can you show me the old one? I know you don't have props, but let's see what we can do if we take out the props."

The Bellas set up for their song, Aubrey watching with a critical eye. She stopped and started them a bunch of times, helping choreograph in areas where they'd been using crazy props and tricks. They worked well into the night, but they had a solid routine by the time they were finished.

* * *

The next day, after they'd gotten back from the retreat, Emily headed to Beca and Chloe's apartment after she'd dropped her things at her dorm. She and Beca spent a lot of time working on her song. Beca was able to work through the chorus and the first verse with her. They spent some time sitting down and discussing how Emily envisioned it would sound. They agreed to meet up regularly to finish the track. Beca was worried that time was running out on her boss's offer to give her another chance.

* * *

That night, Beca made sure to call Ashley and check in.

"Hey, Beca! What's up?"

"Checking in."

"How are things?"

"The same. Maybe I was wrong and Chloe doesn't have a problem."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because she was able to have one drink at the retreat without a problem. Maybe it's just her grief, and she's able to control it now."

Beca heard Ashley sigh. "It's possible but unlikely."

"Wouldn't she be unable to control herself when drinking ever again?"

"It's not that simple."

"Oh."

"You're doing great, though, really. I just wanted to warn you as your friend and as your sponsor that Chloe could be lulling you into a false sense of security."

"Thanks."

Beca ended the call after some small talk. She was wiped. The retreat wasn't exactly the most comfortable of sleeping arrangements.

* * *

Later the following week, Beca and Chloe were sitting down to dinner after rehearsal. Things had been going well since the retreat, and the routine was pretty good. They'd definitely need a new setlist for nationals, but they were fairly confident that their current routine would earn them a spot at nationals.

"I saw my counselor today," said Chloe.

"How'd it go?" asked Beca.

"I told her about the retreat. How I drank a beer and I was fine."

"Okay..."

"She said maybe I could try drinking again. In moderation."

Beca couldn't believe her ears. What respectable counselor would tell someone who just got out of rehab that they could try drinking in moderation? She wasn't sure whether or not Chloe was telling the truth. She ordinarily was honest with Beca, except when it came to alcohol. She tried to remember what she'd learned at Al-Anon. She tried her very best to keep her cool.

"Beca?"

"Just thinking."

"You don't like it."

"Well, if I'm being honest, no, I don't." Beca sighed. "But I'm not your counselor."

"This is a change."

"It's something I learned in Al-Anon. I can't control your drinking. Only you can."

"Good," said Chloe. "I did some research, and there's a program called Moderation Management. I think I'm going to try it. And I definitely think we should continue to keep alcohol out of the apartment. I won't be using it to sleep, no matter where I am, since that's obviously a weak spot for me."

Beca tried to keep an open mind. "Okay. Good luck," Beca said evenly.

Chloe looked disappointed, but Beca couldn't help that. She wasn't on board with this program, and she was trying her best to detach. She'd wanted so badly to tell Chloe she thought it was a ridiculous idea. She excused herself to her bedroom to call Ashley.

"Hey, Beca. Everything okay?"

"I don't know."

"Okay, tell me what's going on."

"Chloe told me her counselor said she could try drinking in moderation. I'm trying so, so hard to detach, but I'm worried. I didn't tell her not to try it, though, so I guess that's good, right?"

"You did great, and I get it. I think I'd probably freak if my dad said something like that."

"I can't believe a counselor would say that. Chloe doesn't lie to me, except when it comes to alcohol."

"You'll probably never know."

"What do I do?"

"You know you can't do anything."

"Yeah. She said she's trying something called Moderation Management. Ever heard of it?"

"Yeah. I've heard mixed things about it, I guess. I've met a few members whose qualifiers were successful with it. Honestly, though, I've mostly heard stories about people who tried it and failed. It did help at least one other person's qualifier realize they had to stop completely."

"How?"

"Well, they followed the plan, and they got blackout drunk one of the first times they went back to drinking."

"That's interesting."

"Yeah. It's a real plan, though. Look it up. It might help you at least understand what Chloe's doing. That is, if she follows the plan."

"I guess I can do that. Won't hurt."

"Are you coming to the meeting tomorrow?"

"Yeah. See you then?"

"See you then."

Beca was so glad she'd gotten herself a sponsor. It had really helped her to just talk it through with someone else. Ashley was great at keeping Beca focused on herself. Beca had wasted so much energy trying to fix Chloe. It still frustrated her that Chloe was even considering going back to drinking, but Ashley had made her feel better.

She opened up her laptop and googled the moderation program Chloe had been talking about. It was an interesting idea. It started with thirty days of abstinence, which Chloe had already done. It was followed by keeping a diary and closely monitoring her drinking. Beca was wondering how well Chloe would do with that. The website said about thirty percent of members go to abstinence-based programs. So, that meant Chloe had about a seventy percent chance of success. Beca wasn't sure how this would go, but she was going to try to keep an open mind.

* * *

The next night, Beca went to Al-Anon, happy to see both Ashley and Sheila there. Sheila had also kind of taken Beca under her wing, as she was now part of the "sponsor family." Beca was happy to have an extra person she could contact in case Ashley wasn't available and she really needed help.

Beca shared about the moderation management at the meeting, especially the fact that it made her anxious. She was trying really hard to keep an open mind. She'd really taken a liking to the group, and she'd begun accepting the group as her "higher power" in the second step.

While things were still difficult for her, Beca had found she'd really benefited from the support of the Al-Anon group. She'd felt so alone trying to help her friend. It was great to spend time with people who understood.


	12. Chapter 12

The Bellas were at the semifinals. Everyone was nervous about the routine, but Beca and Chloe were cautiously optimistic that the routine Aubrey had helped them choreograph would be enough to earn them a spot at the finals. They already had some ideas for that setlist, so all they had to do this time was qualify for the finals. Aubrey had replaced the crazy tricks with more intricate choreography where appropriate. She'd left Flo's tumbling pass in the routine once she'd adjusted the others' choreography to allow her plenty of space.

DSM went first, performing "Jump, Jump" by Kriss Kross. It was executed well and the audience really seemed into it. This was unusual, considering the song had come out in 1992. Kommissar shot her a wink at the end, and Beca's face was so hot she knew she'd turned beet red. Chloe elbowed her, and whispered, "There's your girl," in Beca's ear.

"Shut up," whispered Beca, rolling her eyes.

The other Bellas giggled as Kommissar walked up to Beca after their number. "Tiny Mouse, we meet again," she said.

"Another verbal beatdown," said Pieter. "Highlight of my day."

"So, have you abandoned your foolish plans to face us at nationals?" asked Kommissar.

"You wish you...gorgeous specimen," said Beca. She turned to Chloe. "She's really in my head."

"Very well. I'll be happy to send you there. I'll mail you. Large envelope. Cost nothing," said Kommissar.

Pieter added, "Well it would cost more than nothing. But it's still cheaper than shipping like a horse, or perhaps an adult moose-"

"Did you ever stop and think that you're too big? It would cost a fortune to mail you! You're enormous!" Beca blurted out as Chloe pulled her away, motioning for the Bellas to leave the audience and head backstage.

"Perhaps we should change your name to Feisty Mouse," called Kommissar as the Bellas walked out.

"I just need to find myself, like, a taller pair of shoes. It's no big deal," Beca murmured to Chloe.

Chloe shook her head and laughed at her friend. "You're a mess, Beca."

When the Bellas were announced, they took the stage. They still wore the shiny jackets and black leggings, but the "tear-away pants" they wore for the nursing home show were the first things Aubrey nixed. Their hairstyles were more subdued as well. Aubrey had insisted they didn't need to look or act ridiculous. They'd left the twerking in, much to Aubrey's chagrin. Beca stole a glance at the audience and noticed Kommissar staring at her while she twerked. She shot the girl a smirk and kept going. There was no way she was getting involved with someone from DSM, but she enjoyed putting on a show anyway.

They got through the rest of the performance without any mishaps. Beca was really glad Aubrey had improved their routine, even though she had to admit to herself that the setlist was all wrong. She and Chloe were definitely going to have to take time to create a new one for finals if they qualified.

The Bellas were the last group to perform, and Beca couldn't help but notice the other Bellas seemed to have purposely placed her at the end of the row as far away from Das Sound Machine as possible when they took their seats in the auditorium. Before she could complain, the emcee was on the stage announcing the awards.

"In second place, qualifying for a trip to the ICCA finals, from Barden University, the Barden Bellas!"

The group cheered. They knew their routine was unlikely to beat DSM, so they were happy to qualify for the finals.

"In first place, from Carolina University, Das Sound Machine!" As Das Sound Machine rushed the stage to claim their trophy, the Bellas ushered Beca out of the auditorium.

"What are you doing, guys?" asked Beca.

"We're saving you from yourself," said Stacie.

"What?" asked Beca.

"We're embarrassed _for_ you when you talk to Kommissar," said Stacie.

Beca felt her face flush. She glared at Stacie.

"Come on," said Chloe, grabbing Beca's hand and practically dragging her out of the room.

"I can handle myself," Beca muttered.

"Sure you can," said Chloe.

* * *

The Bellas agreed to meet in Amy's room later for a celebration of their qualification for nationals. Beca was concerned about Chloe. She texted Ashley.

_B: Need some help. Can we talk somewhere privately?  
A: Sure. Give me a second._

A minute later, Ashley texted again.

_A: Jess is heading to the hotel gift shop. She promised she won't come back until I tell her it's okay.  
__B: What did you tell her?  
__A: She knows I go to Al-Anon and that I have a sponsee. She doesn't know it's you. I told her I had to talk to my sponsee and she is respecting our privacy.  
__B: Thanks. Be there in five minutes._

Beca changed out of her costume. "Chloe, I'm going to go take a walk. I need to decompress," she said.

"Want me to join you?" asked Chloe

Beca shook her head. "I just need to be alone and clear my head."

Chloe looked at her with a concerned expression. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just need a little alone time before we go to Amy's."

"Okay. I'll see you later," said Chloe. She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

Beca headed to Ashley's room. Ashley answered the door. "Come on in. Jess left the room right after I texted you."

"Thanks." Ashley sat at the table in the room and motioned for Beca to join her. Beca sat down. When Ashley didn't say anything, she took the hint and spoke. "I'm worried about tonight."

"I'm sure you are."

"Going to Amy's room is a recipe for disaster. I'm worried Chloe is going to try one of Amy's concoctions."

"Okay, and what can you do about it?"

Beca sighed. "Nothing," she said. "God, this detaching sucks."

"I know. It's hard to give up the habit. How has she been otherwise?"

"Fine. She's been keeping a diary of her drinks. We still don't keep alcohol in the apartment, but she got a beer when we were at dinner recently. She showed me this little card she had where she had to write what she had and her feelings and stuff."

"So she's sticking to her plan, then. That's good."

"Yeah, but it makes me nervous."

"I know it does. But her recovery is hers to handle, just as your recovery is yours."

"It's so weird to put it that way. I'm not the one with the addiction."

"But you've been affected by Chloe's drinking. I've been affected by my dad's drinking. Sheila has been affected by Jack's drinking. We all have to recover from that."

"Yeah."

"Okay, let's set some boundaries for tonight. What can you do?"

"Watch Chloe like a hawk?" Beca said, smirking.

Ashley simply quirked an eyebrow at Beca.

"Okay, okay." Beca thought for a bit. "I guess my biggest worry is that Chloe will get up at night stumbling drunk and/or have a hangover and I'll have to put up with it."

"What can you do to help yourself if she comes back to the room drunk?"

"Not be with her, I guess? But how do I do that? We're sharing a hotel room."

"I'll check with Jess, but I'm sure it's fine if you want to stay here tonight."

"But what do I tell Jess?"

"You don't have to tell her about Chloe's problem," said Ashley. She furrowed her brow. "You could tell her Chloe is keeping you awake. It's something she did anyway when she'd get drunk in the past, right?"

"That's true."

"Look, I know Jess. She won't ask, even if she figures out you're in Al-Anon and why. She gets it."

"Okay, I think that's a good plan. Thanks. I'm going to head back to my room."

"Great. I'll give you a few minutes before I text Jess with the all-clear."

"I appreciate it. Thanks, Ashley. You're an awesome sponsor!"

* * *

Beca headed back to the room. Chloe was watching TV on her bed. Beca climbed onto the bed next to her. "What are you watching?"

"_Charmed_. I lucked out and found my favorite episode was on."

"I've never watched it."

"I can turn it off."

"No, you go ahead. I'm going to open up my laptop and see what I can do for our next setlist. We were planning on making a new one for finals anyway."

Beca sat at the table in the room with her laptop and put her headphones on. She and Emily had made a rough cut of their collaboration. A smile crept across Beca's face as she thought about the group performing the song. She made a few notes as to how to arrange it, hoping Chloe would agree to keep the choreography to that part of the setlist simple. She didn't want to distract from their song. The idea that they'd have an original song in their setlist was unique, as far as Beca knew. There weren't any restrictions against performing an original work, save for the one rule that the entire performance had to be appropriate for a family show. Beca doubted Emily would be capable of writing an inappropriate song lyric. While the girl had cursed quite a bit at her audition, they'd scarcely heard any curses from the young Bella's mouth since then.

Beca had a few other ideas for the setlist, deciding the original song was best left for the last part of the setlist. She knew of a few other songs she liked. "Run the World" by Beyoncé was a good idea. Their group was all female, and Beca felt it was a clever way to remind the judges and the audience of that important difference between them and the other groups, especially DSM. She thought layering it with "Where Them Girls At" would work well, keeping with that idea. She could totally hear CR taking the lead on that one. She wasn't sure what to add next. She'd have to talk to the other Bellas for ideas.

After Beca felt like she'd run out of ideas for the setlist, she took off her headphones.

"Hey, Chloe."

"Hmm?"

"Did you tell Aubrey about our win?"

"Oops! I forgot. I'll text her right now."

"Let's FaceTime so we can tell her together."

Chloe texted Aubrey, just in case she was busy working. Aubrey replied that she'd FaceTime them while on her break.

Beca texted her dad about the results of the competition. He replied back with congratulations and then he asked if she was up for FaceTime.

"Hi, Beca. Hi, Chloe."

"Hi, Dad."

"Hey, Dr. M-I mean Francis."

"What's up?" asked Beca.

"I know this may be a surprise for you, but I want to propose to Sheila."

Beca felt her eyes widen. "Wow, really?"

"Well, I've learned that life is short," he said. "You know I'll always love your mother, but she would have wanted me to move on. We've been together for about a year now, and it feels right. I feel like Sheila is my second chance at love."

"I _am_ surprised, but I think that's really cool. Sheila has been great."

"So, you're okay with this?"

Beca shrugged. "Sure. Sam will be happy. Did I tell you he asked what happens if you and Sheila get married?"

"He did?"

"Yeah, he asked when I was watching him so Sheila could get her massage. I told him I'd be his stepsister. He didn't ask me anything else."

"This is so exciting!" exclaimed Chloe. "How are you planning to ask?"

"I don't know. I was thinking of involving Beca and Sam in the proposal, but I'm not sure how."

"I'm on it," said Chloe. "Let me google some stuff real quick."

Beca's dad said, "I never thought of that. I guess my generation just isn't into using Google that much."

"So I found this article. You could plan a family outing and propose," said Chloe.

"That's a thought," said Francis.

"Scavenger hunt?" asked Chloe.

He shook his head. "I don't think so."

"You could have Sam make a sign asking the question for you while you're holding the ring. Oh, you could even have Beca hold the ring while he holds the sign!"

"How would I get him to make a sign without Sheila knowing about it?" he asked.

"He could stay at our place for a sleepover!" exclaimed Chloe. Beca gave her friend a questioning look.

"Excuse us for a few minutes, Dad," said Beca. She hit the mute button on FaceTime and turned the phone screen away.

"Chloe, where is he going to sleep?" asked Beca.

"He can sleep in my bed. I'll just share with you," said Chloe.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Beca.

"It's not like we haven't shared a bed before. Besides, I promise I'll be totally, 100% sober. Girl Scout's honor." Chloe held up three fingers.

"You were a Girl Scout? Wait, that's not surprising at all. Just tell me there's photo evidence."

"Ask my mom to show you the next time you're in Tampa," said Chloe. "Shouldn't we get back to your dad?"

"Right," said Beca. She turned the phone screen back to herself and Chloe and hit the mute button again. "Okay, we're back."

"I hope I didn't cause a problem. We can figure something else out," said Francis.

"It's cool, Dad. I just wanted to work out logistics with Chloe. Sam can stay over. I'll text Sheila to pick a date once we're back in town."

"And I have plenty of art supplies. I just need to grab some poster board. I can't wait to hear how everything goes!"

"Chloe, you're practically family anyway. Unless Beca minds, I'd love to include you on the family outing."

Beca said, "I'd love that. So, what is the family outing?"

Beca's dad furrowed his brow in thought.

"One of the suggestions on this page is a picnic. We could do that. Maybe for lunch after Sam sleeps over? That way he can't let it slip out," said Chloe.

"Looks like we have a plan," he said. "I'll let you two go. Beca, text me when you have firmed up plans with Sheila."

"Okay. Bye, Dad!"

"Bye, Francis!"

"Bye, girls!"

* * *

They headed to Amy's room. Beca was nervous, but she tried really hard to remember what she'd learned in Al-Anon. Chloe's life and decisions were her own. She could certainly hope Chloe wouldn't make destructive choices, but that was as far as it could go.

They entered the room and Amy immediately handed them both red solo cups. "What's in this?" asked Beca.

"A little of this, a little of that," said Fat Amy.

Beca sniffed it and it smelled awfully strong. She decided it was in her best interest to sip whatever it was.

She glanced over at Chloe and noticed she was sipping it slowly as well. This made her feel better. She knew she shouldn't be paying such close attention, but old habits were hard to break. She tried to redirect herself and spend time with the other Bellas. She knew she'd likely gravitate toward Chloe eventually anyway, and that she'd see how Chloe was when they got back to their room.

As the night went on and Amy's concoction kicked in, Beca found herself relaxing. She and Emily discussed their collaboration a bit. Emily was excited to have it in the Bellas' setlist.

Amy hooked her phone up to the radio in the hotel room and put her entire music library on shuffle at the start of the party.

When "We Belong" by Pat Benatar came on, Fat Amy started belting out the song at top volume, complete with some crazy "interpretive dance" moves. The display made Beca laugh, but it gave her an idea for the setlist. Amy would be perfect for the lead. She'd have to do some more thinking about what else she could layer with it.

Ashley walked up to her. "How are you?"

"Good," said Beca. She nodded toward Amy, who was still in the midst of her song. "Do you think we could use this in our setlist?"

"Well, Amy would definitely grab everyone's attention."

"I just have to figure out what else I can layer with it."

"I'm sure you'll get there. You good otherwise?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I've been working on the setlist, so I guess that's what's on my mind. Besides, if we give her the lead to a song she won't try and insist on aerial work. Why does she want to do that anyway?"

"I don't think anyone understands that girl," said Ashley.

Beca glanced over at Chloe. She was deep in conversation with Jessica. She had a drink in her hand, but she seemed fine. Beca turned her attention back to Fat Amy, and she led the others in generous applause once the song finished. Fat Amy made a huge show of bowing and blowing kisses.

The party broke up a little later, and everyone headed back to their respective rooms. Beca was surprised to see Chloe able to walk a straight line and speaking clearly as they headed back to their room. It was pleasantly surprising for her. She mentally let out a sigh of relief. Maybe the moderation program would work for Chloe.

Beca waited until Chloe was in the bathroom brushing her teeth to send a text to Ashley to let her know that everything was fine. She then sent a group text to the Bellas reminding them when and where to meet for the bus, and she offered to meet everyone for breakfast in the breakfast area an hour beforehand if they liked.

Chloe walked out of the bathroom. "All yours," said Chloe. "What were you doing on your phone?"

"I sent a group text letting everyone know when and where to meet for the bus. I also invited everyone to join us for breakfast since it's free anyway."

"You're such a 'mom.'"

"I think of it as part of my captain duties," said Beca as she walked into the bathroom. Part of her wanted to tell Chloe she was proud that she'd been able to control her drinking, but she thought better of it. So many of their recent conversations had revolved around Chloe's drinking and then her recovery, and Beca knew she could use a break.

Once they were settled into bed, Beca asked, "Hey, Chlo, what did you think of Amy's rendition of 'We Belong'?"

"It was typical Fat Amy. Way over the top."

"Is it weird that I'm thinking of putting it in the setlist?"

"No, I think it would be cool. Any idea what else?"

"I think I'm putting Emily's and my song in it at the end. I was going to open with 'Run the World' and 'Where Them Girls At.'"

"Well, you can't go wrong with Beyoncé and David Guetta."

"I don't know what I'm layering 'We Belong' with yet."

"I'm sure you'll think of something. I'll think too."

"Sounds good. Did you hear back from Aubrey?"

"Yeah, but it was during the party. I told her we'd talk when we're back at the apartment tomorrow. She said she's free after her last group checks out at noon."

"I like that idea." Beca stifled a yawn. "Night, Chlo."

"'Night, Becs."

* * *

The next morning, the Bellas all met for breakfast. A few of the girls were hungover, but Beca was relieved that Chloe wasn't one of them. Nobody appeared to have a serious hangover, so Beca figured the bus ride back would be uneventful. Breakfast was pleasant, and everyone chatted lightly over their meal. Beca considered the idea of asking the other Bellas for input on the setlist, but she wanted to be absolutely sure she was using "We Belong" with Amy as the lead before saying anything. She knew if she told Amy that's what she would be doing, she'd never hear the end of it if she changed her mind.

They rode back to campus on the bus, a variety of Beca's mixes playing. The arrangement from their first ICCA national championship played, and everyone except Flo and Emily sang along in their original parts, doing the movements they could while seated on the bus. Flo and Emily applauded at the end, and all the Bellas had a good laugh at the memory.

They parted ways once they'd arrived back to Barden. Beca reminded everyone that there would be a rehearsal the next evening, and she and Chloe headed back to their apartment.

Beca texted her father to let him know she and Chloe had safely arrived back at their apartment and that she'd be texting Sheila shortly.

She sent Sheila the following text:

_B: Hi Sheila. Chloe and I thought Sam might like to come to our place for a sleepover. If he's interested and it's okay with you, please let me know when he'd be available._

Beca headed to her room to unpack, suggesting Chloe do the same. She took the opportunity of time alone to text Ashley.

_B: Hey Ashley  
__A: Hey  
__B: Question for you  
__A: Ok  
__B: Chloe and I are inviting Sam to our place for a sleepover. I'm a little worried.  
__A: About Chloe?  
__B: Yeah. We still don't have booze in the apartment, but what if she sneaks it in?  
__A: Make a game plan for the possibility that Chloe slips while Sam is there. Remember to set boundaries.  
__B: Okay. Can that game plan involve you?  
__A: Depends on what you have in mind  
__B: You live in the same apartment complex. Can I send Chloe over to your place if she gets drunk?  
__A: No. That's not fair to Jessica. Or Chloe.  
__B: Right. Thinking._

This was harder than Beca thought. She knew she had to have a plan, though. She was sure Sheila wouldn't allow Sam to stay over without a plan in place. She mulled things over in her head before realizing there was an easy solution.

_B: I could take Sam out for breakfast so he doesn't have to see Chloe at her worst.  
__A: There you go. How has she been?  
B: Good. Keeping the booze out of the apartment, as far as I can tell.  
__A: Great.  
__B: Thanks, Ash.  
__A: Anytime.  
__B: You know, I think I've got the second step. My sponsor family is my higher power.  
__A: That's awesome, Beca._

Beca walked back out into the living room. Chloe was on the couch with her laptop open, working on schoolwork. Before Beca could say anything, her phone dinged with a text from Sheila.

_S: Sam is free most weekends. I need to know that you have a plan in case Chloe slips up before I let Sam stay. I don't want him exposed to that.  
__B: I was just talking to Ash about that.  
__B: If Chloe gets drunk, I'll take Sam to breakfast. He won't see Chloe hungover. I promise.  
__S: Okay. I'll ask Sam and get back to you._

Less than a minute later, Beca got another text from Sheila.

_S: He's even more excited than he was about you staying with him while I got my massage.  
__B: LOL  
__B: I'll get back to you with a date ASAP._

"Why are you smiling at your phone?" asked Chloe.

"I was just texting with Sheila. We'll be dealing with a very excited Sam when he stays over."

"That's cool. When will that be?"

"I was actually about to ask you. You know our schedule better than I do."

Chloe flipped through her calendar on her phone. "Next weekend is good. You'd better check with your dad and see if he will have a ring before then."

"Good idea." Beca texted her dad to see if he'd be ready by that weekend. He replied that he already had a ring and that would be fine. Beca texted Sheila.

_B: Does next weekend work for you?  
__S: Sure. Friday or Saturday night?_

"Chloe, Friday or Saturday night?"

"Friday."

_B: Friday night._

Beca gave Sheila her address and clarified drop-off and pick-up times, knowing full well that she'd be getting a text later inviting them all to a picnic. She texted her dad to confirm that they'd made plans to keep Sam overnight. Sure enough, she got a text from Sheila a few minutes later.

_S: Hey, Beca, your dad and I were thinking we could have a family picnic for lunch on Saturday. Chloe is invited as well.  
__B: Sure.  
__B: Chloe and I can take Sam in one of our cars and meet you there.  
__S: Great._

Sheila texted Beca with the name of the park and then ended the conversation. Beca grinned.

"So, it's a go for Saturday?" asked Chloe.

"Yeah," said Beca. "I can't believe my dad's going to get married again. And I can't believe I'm actually happy about it."

"Okay, are you ready to FaceTime Aubrey?"

"Yeah."

They FaceTimed Aubrey, and her face appeared on the screen, clad in the same khaki shirt and red bandana scarf she'd worn the previous weekend at the retreat.

"Hi, Chloe. Hi, Beca. Great job qualifying for nationals!"

"Thanks," said Chloe.

"How's the setlist coming along, Beca?"

"It's almost there. I actually wanted to talk to you because I wanted your input. It's almost done, but it needs another track."

"You want _my_ opinion, Beca?"

"Yeah."

Aubrey laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Beca, you and I butted heads for almost your entire freshman year on the setlist."

"Yeah. But you _did_ help us find our sound. Besides, I didn't say I'd definitely agree with your choice."

Aubrey shook her head. "Play what you have for me."

Beca handed Chloe the phone so she and Aubrey could chat while she brought her laptop into the living room and got the track ready.

She started the track and immediately, Aubrey said, "Wait a minute."

"What?"

"The opening is too abrupt."

Chloe grabbed a piece of paper and wrote that down. "Okay, Aubrey. I made a note," she said.

"I'll keep going," said Beca. "Would you mind not stopping? I'll stop the track where I'm stuck."

"Okay," said Aubrey.

Just before the original song started, Beca stopped the track. "What do you think so far? Cynthia Rose is going to be doing the rapping."

"Well, it's a girl power theme for sure, and I love that. What about 'Lady Marmalade' in the background? You sang it at the retreat. The 'Hey sister' part keeps with the girl power theme you have going."

Beca screwed up her face for a few seconds. "I think I can do that. Write that down. Chloe, you're not going to get upset over that song, are you?"

"What do you mean?" asked Chloe.

"Even _I_ know Moulin Rouge has a sad ending, even if you always turn the DVD off at chapter 32 so it has a happy ending."

Chloe opened her mouth to say something, but Aubrey cut her off.

"Back to the setlist, you two," said Aubrey. "And, maybe because 'We Belong' is older, you could mix something more current. There's so much of Cynthia Rose rapping, and then it's gone."

"Beca, can we use 'Timber' again? It was my favorite part of our old setlist," said Chloe.

"Write that down too, Chlo. I think I can work that in. But maybe just a tiny part of it since we already used it," said Beca.

"What's next?" asked Aubrey.

"An original song," said Beca.

Aubrey said, "Really?"

"Legacy wrote it," said Beca. "I'm still working with her on the final cut of the song for my boss, but I have enough of it to put in the setlist."

She continued the track.

"Beca, that's beautiful," said Aubrey. "You guys hit the jackpot with Legacy."

"Yeah we did," said Chloe.

"Okay, Aubrey, I'm going to get off of here and see what I can come up with. You catch up with Chloe."

"Bye, Beca."

Beca grabbed her laptop and Chloe's notes and headed to her bedroom. She put her headphones on and spent the rest of the afternoon experimenting with the setlist. Chloe had to grab her attention for dinner. Beca was relieved that Chloe had done the cooking that night.

"How's the setlist?" asked Chloe.

"I think it's good. I'll let you hear it after we eat," said Beca. "And please be honest. I don't want to show up at nationals with anything but our best."

"Sure," said Chloe.

They ate mostly in silence. Beca's head was spinning with thoughts about the setlist.

After they'd eaten, Beca played her track of the setlist for Chloe.

"Beca, I love it!" exclaimed Chloe.

"Really?"

"Totes."

"Thanks," said Beca. "Let me just figure out who's doing which part so we can start at practice tomorrow." She opened her desk drawer, pulled out a USB stick, and inserted it into her laptop. She copied the track and then handed the USB stick to Chloe. "Here. Go choreograph something great."

"I'm on it," said Chloe. The girls spent the evening in their separate bedrooms, both working hard to have something for the Bellas to practice the following day.


	13. Chapter 13

The next evening, Emily was at the apartment again after practice. She and Beca had finished the song with Beca's in-home equipment. They called Chloe into the room to hear it. A smile quickly spread across Chloe's face as she listened.

"Beca and Emily, this is amazing. You have to play it for your boss, and this is the perfect ending song for our setlist for nationals."

Beca and Emily grinned. "Hey, Legacy, are you free tomorrow morning?" asked Beca.

"I don't have class until 11. Why?"

"I think the best way to wow my boss is to record this at my internship. Chloe, you game?"

"Don't you have to ask your boss for studio time?" asked Chloe.

"I guess I've moved up a little in the internship. In addition to getting coffee and burritos for people, I also do the schedule for the recording studio. It just so happens there's an hour free. What do you say?"

"Me, in a recording studio," said Emily. She began to hyperventilate.

"Sit down, Legacy," said Beca. "We don't need you passing out. You'll do great."

Chloe sat down with her friends. "I'll be there too," said Chloe. "We're going to aca-rock it."

* * *

The next morning, Beca drove to the studio with Emily and Chloe in tow. She'd made sure to reserve the studio online so there wouldn't be any problems.

Beca walked in, made the usual coffees for her coworkers, and headed to the studio. Emily and Chloe were looking wide-eyed at all the equipment. Beca chuckled to herself. She'd spent the entire school year interning at the studio, and she'd forgotten how overwhelmed she'd felt the first time she'd entered the studio.

She set things up on the track on her laptop. "Get your cute butt in the studio, then," said Beca to Emily.

"Cute butt?" asked Chloe as soon as Emily was out of earshot.

"I'm trying to be encouraging," said Beca.

"That's a weird way of encouraging," said Chloe.

Beca gave an awkward shrug. "It worked, didn't it?" She gestured toward Emily.

"This is...wow, it's the real deal," said Emily, as she put the headphones on and looked around.

"Yeah, don't touch anything, Legacy. You're very pretty, but you seem clumsy."

Chloe shot Beca a questioning look. "Okay, that was weird," said Beca, quietly. "I don't know where that came from."

"You got a crush on Legacy?" asked Chloe.

"No, she's a child!"

Chloe laughed at her friend. "Just checking." Beca rolled her eyes.

Emily gave Beca a "thumbs-up" and Beca began recording. It only took a few takes before Beca was satisfied. She motioned Chloe to go in next. Chloe was also able to get her vocals after a few takes. Both Chloe and Emily insisted Beca record herself singing the other vocal part.

Beca was able to finish the track in the hour of studio time. She'd already mixed a lot of it with her home equipment. The vocals were a ton better with the professional grade equipment.

She managed to get her boss's attention to listen to the track before the three of them had to leave for class.

The three girls watched anxiously as Sammy listened to the track.

"Okay, so you produced this," said Sammy, pointing to Beca.

"Uhhh...yes. Emily wrote it," said Beca.

"Who's Emily?" asked Sammy.

"I am," said Emily.

"This tall drink of water right there," said Beca, pointing to Emily.

"And who's singing?" asked Sammy.

"Emily's doing the lead vocals, and Chloe and I," she gestured to herself and Chloe, "are singing backup."

"Well," said Sammy. He paused. "I don't like it."

Beca's face fell and she felt sick to her stomach. Sammy went on before Beca could comment.

"What it is...is I don't like it when people can do what I can do. In a manner of speaking, it's threatening. But, you just did it. And I have a few notes that I assume you're open to," said Sammy as Beca and Emily nodded. "But this is a solid demo with real potential. Yeah, I look forward to working together." He shook hands with Beca and then Emily. "It's nice to meet you...what is it? Stephanie? Elizabeth?"

"Emily."

"And...Zoe? Cleo?"

"Chloe." He shook hands with Chloe as she politely told him her name.

"Good job, Reggie," said Sammy as he left the room to take a phone call.

"I'm Reggie," said Beca to Emily and Chloe.

Emily squealed and hugged Beca and Chloe. "You're all sweaty!" Beca exclaimed.

Chloe checked the time on her phone. "Beca, we have to go," she said. "We're going to be late for class."

"Okay, let me just get my stuff together," said Beca. She grabbed her bag, dropped the burritos off to her various coworkers, and headed out to drive the three of them to campus.

As they were walking to her car, Emily asked, "What is with the burritos?"

"I think someone decided they help with the creative process, so now just about everyone eats them," said Beca. "I don't really get it either."

Chloe's phone dinged with a text. "Hey, Beca, guess what? Aubrey took off the weekend of nationals! She's going to watch and cheer us on!"

"That's awesome!" exclaimed Beca. "I just hope we don't lose and disappoint her."

* * *

Beca e-mailed the latest setlist to Aubrey after she'd gotten back from her classes. A reply came back fifteen minutes later. Aubrey loved it, but she said the beginning was still too abrupt.

Beca thought as hard as she could about an opening, but nothing came to mind. The text alert from her phone shook her from her thoughts. It was Emily on the Bellas' group text.

_Emily: Does anyone have a VCR?  
__Fat Amy: Wow, Legacy, you know what one of those is?  
__E: [rolling eyes emoji]  
__Stacie: Not in my room  
__Jessica: None here  
__CR: Nope  
__Flo: There was only one VCR in Guatemala. My family was not rich enough to own it.  
__Lilly: I keep a penny under my tongue.  
__B: WTF Lilly?  
__L: [tongue emoji]  
__B: I think my dad still has one at his house. Why?  
__E: My mom sent me a videotape of her last Bellas performance. She must have forgotten that I don't have a VCR in my dorm. I thought maybe we'll see something we can use in the setlist._

Beca remembered her dad still had one in his basement.

_B: Let me check with my dad._

She texted her dad to see if it would be okay with him if the Bellas came over to watch the video. He said they were more than welcome.

_B: Okay, everyone. Practice starts at my dad's tonight._

She texted everyone with the address. She and Chloe headed over early to help put some extra chairs in the basement.

Once all the Bellas arrived, they all took seats in front of the TV. Emily handed Beca the tape. Beca loaded it into the VCR. She heard the emcee announce the group, and then she saw a tall woman with dark hair holding the pitch pipe. Katherine Junk hadn't changed a bit! They saw her mouth "1, 2, 3, 4" and the group began to do some body percussion. It was beautifully executed by the entire group. They continued the body percussion while a few of the women broke out into the guitar part of "Our Lips Are Sealed." Katherine began the lead vocals, and Beca heard Chloe squeal and point to the screen about thirty seconds later. "That's it! That's the syncopated booty-shake!"

Once the performance ended, the entire group insisted Emily try to get her mom on FaceTime.

"Hold on," said Beca. "What do you think of the body percussion at the beginning?"

"What about it?" asked Stacie.

"I think it would be a great opening to our setlist. Aubrey said the beginning was too abrupt," said Beca.

"I bet my mom could teach us how," said Emily.

"Okay, call her up!" exclaimed Chloe.

"I'll call her on the phone first. I probably have to remind her how to use FaceTime again."

Emily called her mom. "Hey, Mom," she said. "I'm fine." Emily rolled her eyes. "Yes, I've been using my shower shoes." Her face reddened. "Mom, I'm at Bellas practice at Beca's dad's house...we were watching the video you sent...because I don't have a VCR in my dorm, remember?...Can you FaceTime?...Yes, Mom, I'll call you and you just hit the answer button and point the phone toward your face...right...Okay, Mom, I love you too." Emily ended the call.

"Shower shoes are a good idea, Legacy," said Amy. "There's some real funk in those dorm showers."

"Amy, enough! Legacy, call your mom. We don't have all night," said Beca.

Emily called her mom on FaceTime. It took a bit before she picked up. "Emily, I can see you. Can you see me?"

"Yes, Mom." Beca motioned for Emily to pass her the phone. "Here's Beca."

"What up, Mrs. Junk?" asked Beca.

"Hi, Beca. You're all taking good care of my baby girl, right?" said Katherine. Emily put her face in her hands.

"Of course," said Beca. "So, we were watching your performance. The 1981 Bellas were awesome!"

"Thanks," said Mrs. Junk.

"Any chance you could help us with body percussion? I think it's the perfect opening to the setlist. Aubrey said the opening was too abrupt, and I think this would be a great way to fix that."

"You want my help?" asked the woman.

"Totes," said Chloe, moving next to Beca so her face would appear on the screen. "Your syncopated booty-shake is legendary."

"Thanks," she said. "Can you send me the setlist so I can see what works?"

"Sure," said Beca. "I'll get your e-mail from Emily and send it right over."

"Great," she said. "I'll work on it as soon as I get the e-mail."

The Bellas all said goodbye to Mrs. Junk and they ended the call. Beca e-mailed the setlist to Katherine.

"Okay, let's head back to campus," said Beca. "We'll have more room there."

"Wait!" exclaimed Chloe.

"What?" asked Beca.

"Before we go, I _have_ to see your _Annie_ performance."

"Oh, nobody wants to see that," said Beca.

"Yes we do!" exclaimed Fat Amy. The other Bellas agreed.

Beca sighed. She opened a cabinet where her dad kept the old home movies and finally found a copy of her community theater performance. "You guys, seriously, I was six. Don't laugh too hard."

She started the tape, fast forwarding a bit to the scene when Tessie gave her signature line.

"Beca, you were six?" asked Fat Amy.

"Yeah," said Beca.

"You look four."

"I was six. I'm small. Did you expect me to be normal size, like ever?"

"I guess not. You were cuter than a baby dingo. Say the line!" exclaimed Fat Amy.

"No."

"Beca..." whined Chloe. "You said you'd let me see it. Please?"

Beca knew she was powerless against a begging Chloe, at least most of the time. "Dammit, Beale." She took a deep breath, and in a high-pitched, overly dramatic voice said, "Oh my goodness, oh my goodness! They're fightin' and I won't get no sleep all night!"

The Bellas all laughed, but none of them laughed as hard as Fat Amy, who actually fell out of her chair in the process.

"Okay, that's enough, everyone. We need to get back to campus and practice. I know I'm done reliving my community theater days!"

Everyone thanked Beca's dad as they left.

They met in the auditorium and continued to polish the part of the setlist they'd already learned. Chloe reminded them that the beginning might change a little, depending on what body percussion movements they ended up using.

* * *

The next evening, Beca and Chloe cancelled Bellas' practice so they could work on the body percussion at the beginning with Katherine.

Katherine's face appeared on Chloe's laptop. "Hi, girls!"

"Hey, Mrs. Junk!" both girls said.

"Okay, I had to listen to both of the songs a few times. I have something close to the backbeats of 'Run the World.' How is everyone lined up at the beginning?"

Chloe said, "We kind of left that open."

"Great. Have everyone line up in a single straight line across the middle of the stage. You two should be in the middle."

Beca wrote that down on a notepad. "Got it."

"Beca, you're going to start. Just a few claps." She demonstrated. "When she's done four claps, Chloe, you're going to add the next sound. Just rub your hands together. Beca, do the claps and I'll show Chloe where she comes in." Katherine demonstrated. She'd slowly have the others add in the sounds until the entire group was doing a coordinated body percussion rhythm. Some would then turn toward partners while the rest of the group continued the original line rhythm. They'd all join together for a few more rhythms before clapping and beginning "Run the World."

It took most of the evening, but Beca and Chloe mostly had it down. They agreed to Skype or FaceTime Katherine at the next night's practice to assist with the whole group.

"This beginning is perfect," said Beca. "Thank you. Aubrey said the opening was too abrupt, and I think this builds perfectly. It's also a great nod to our Bella alumnae."

"I'm so glad I could help," said Katherine. "I'm going to see if I can get a bunch of us to come to nationals. We'd love to cheer you guys on!"

"That would be aca-awesome," said Chloe.

* * *

The next evening at Bellas practice, Chloe brought her laptop and got Emily's mom set up on Skype. Chloe and Beca mainly taught the group, but Katherine stepped in occasionally to help.

Once they'd gotten the part down, Mrs. Junk shared some exciting news.

"So, I've been talking to other Bella alumnae, and a _lot_ of us should be able to come to the finals to cheer you on."

"A lot?" asked Beca. "How many is a lot?"

"Roughly twenty to thirty of us." There was a collective gasp from the group.

"How did you do that?" asked Beca.

"I keep in touch with my Bella sisters, and I got Aubrey to help as well. I know we can't be up there with you, but we are going to support you from the audience."

"That's amazing!" exclaimed Emily.

"It's my baby's first ICCA finals. I'm doing everything I can to support you."

"Mom, you're embarrassing me."

"So, do you want to see the rest of the set?" asked Chloe.

"Definitely," said Katherine.

The Bellas did their set. It wasn't perfect, but they hoped they'd done it well enough to give her an idea of what it would look like.

"What do you think?" asked Chloe.

"It's great. I love how the choreography is simple for 'Flashlight', and I have just the right thing for your alumnae sisters to do to help."

"How can you do that when you can't be on stage? If you're an outside performer, we're disqualified."

"I know that," said Katherine. "Let's just say I'm thinking about leading some audience participation."

The Bellas all exchanged confused expressions.

"Trust me, we won't be breaking any rules."

"Okay," said Beca. "That's it for practice. Anyone have anything else to say before I end this call?"

"I do!" exclaimed Jessica. "Thoughts on costumes?"

"Something simple in the Bella colors, and don't forget the scarf."

"Thanks," said Jessica. "That helps."

"Thanks so much, Mrs. Junk. We'll see you at the finals!"

"Bye, Bellas!"

* * *

The next evening, Beca attended another Al-Anon meeting. The topic was setting boundaries and detaching with love.

The chairperson said, "The way I set boundaries was to identify specific behaviors and consequences. I had a conversation with my qualifier when he was sober. I told him that if he drank, he was not welcome in our bedroom. It was something I was willing to do, and, believe me, I did it. I locked our bedroom door to keep him out more than once. I explained to him that sharing a bed with him when he was drunk was very stressful for me. He'd snore so loudly I couldn't sleep, and occasionally he'd get up and pee the bedroom floor. He'd sometimes vomit in his sleep. If he was somewhere other than our room, that was enough for me. If he vomited from drinking, he had to clean up the mess. If he didn't get to the toilet when he had to use the bathroom, he had to clean up that mess. While it did not stop him from drinking, it made things a little easier between us. I'd remind him of our agreement once he was sober the next morning. I am positive that establishing these boundaries is a large part of why we are still together. He was working his steps while I was working mine. We are both in a better place mentally now."

This really spoke to Beca. She hadn't wanted to have an uncomfortable conversation with Chloe, but she knew it needed to happen before Sam slept over.

When Beca got home from her meeting, Chloe was also walking in from a counseling session.

"How'd it go?" asked Beca.

"My counselor said I'm doing a good job with the moderation program. I showed her my log and my cards. How was Al-Anon?"

"Helpful," said Beca. "That reminds me, I need to talk to you before we have Sam over."

"Beca, I said I'd be sober."

"I know you did. I just want to discuss it. If you drink while Sam is here, I'm taking him out of the apartment. I don't want him to see that."

"Beca..."

"Chloe, just hear me out. You know his father was killed by a drunk driver. I'm being protective."

"Right. I don't know why you're saying this to me when I promised."

Beca scratched the back of her neck. "I know you're trying, and I'm glad you're doing better. But, really, keeping alcohol-related promises has been tough for you."

Chloe crossed her arms. "Fine. I'm listening"

"I'm just going to add that if you wake up hungover on Saturday morning, I'm taking Sam out to breakfast. I won't tell him you've been drinking too much, but I also won't expose him to that."

"How can I show you I'm serious?"

"Just keep your promise," said Beca. "Look, I know that none of what you did was deliberately to hurt me. I value our friendship, and I'm trying really hard to help myself while you also get help. I think that's really important."

That seemed to diffuse the situation. "Okay," said Chloe. "You know I never want to hurt you. I promise I won't go near a drop of it while Sam is here. There isn't any in the apartment, and I have no intention of changing that anytime soon, especially not when Sam is here."

"Thanks, Chloe," said Beca. She walked toward the freezer. "I got your favorite ice cream at the store today. Want to watch TV?" She opened the freezer and grabbed two pints of ice cream and two spoons. She handed Chloe a pint of ice cream and a spoon.

"We could catch up on _My Little Pony,_" teased Chloe.

"You're not going to let me live that down, are you?"

"Nope," said Chloe.

"Should we watch _Friends?_"

"Yeah," said Chloe, setting up Netflix.

They settled on the couch together, eating ice cream and watching _Friends. _Beca hoped Chloe could keep her promise, and that she could follow through with what she'd told her she would do if she didn't.

Once they'd both finished their ice cream, Beca motioned for Chloe to sit closer to her.

"Is Beca Effin' Mitchell offering me a cuddle?"

"Shut up, nerd," said Beca as she put her arm around her best friend.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Warning: Excessive amounts of fluff and adorableness ahead!

* * *

Friday night, Sheila came by Beca and Chloe's apartment just before dinner time. When Beca opened the door, Sam practically jumped on her.

"Sam! Don't hang on Beca!"

Beca laughed as Sam let go. "Hey, dude, I'm glad to see you too. Go say hi to Chloe."

Sam ran into the living room, calling "Chloe!" Beca laughed as she heard Sam jump on Chloe too.

"He's really excited," said Sheila.

Beca smiled. "I'm glad."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course."

"And you're okay keeping him until the picnic?"

"Sure. Chloe and I have some fun stuff planned."

"Okay. If you have any trouble, please don't hesitate to call or text me."

"I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Bye, Sam!" called Sheila.

"Bye, Mom!" called Sam.

Once his mother left, Sam began more of his rapid-fire questions about what they would do, where they were going to go, etc.

"First, we're going to get dinner," said Beca. "But then, when we come back, we have a super secret art project for you to do."

"A secret project?" asked Sam.

"Yeah. I'll tell you after dinner."

"Oh," said Sam. "Where are we eating?"

"There's a diner where Chloe and I go a lot. Or we can do pizza or something."

"I want to go where you guys go!"

"So, you want to go to the diner?" asked Beca.

"Yes!"

* * *

They went to the diner, and Sam was still talking really fast. They had to remind him twice to look at the menu and pick something to eat.

Once they'd ordered, Sam asked, "So, what's this super secret project?"

Beca thought for a minute about whether or not to answer. She'd initially planned to discuss it with him at the apartment, just in case Sam got upset about the idea. She mulled it over for another minute and decided to go with her initial plan. She wasn't about to deal with a freaking out kid in a restaurant - whether it was a positive or negative reaction.

"Sam, I promise I'll tell you as soon as we're back."

"Why can't you tell me now?" whined Sam.

"It's super secret, and I don't want people at the diner to hear it," said Beca.

"Right. A secret," said Sam, nodding.

"I'll tell you it involves making a poster, but that's all I'll say," said Beca.

"Cool," said Sam. "I love making posters."

Sam chattered away about school, his friends, soccer, and his favorite video game while they waited for the food. Beca and Chloe couldn't help but smile when he told them about how cool his friends thought their performance was. Beca grinned even wider when Sam told her how his friends said he was so lucky that his mom was dating Beca's dad because Beca was the coolest.

Sam finally got quiet once the food was served. Normally, Beca would have found the endless chatter annoying, but there was just something about Sam that made her not mind one bit.

Once they finished their meals, Sam begged for dessert. Beca hadn't planned on dessert, but Chloe pointed out that a kid's sundae was included with his meal anyway, and Beca couldn't resist the two of them giving her the puppy-dog eyes. "Okay, you two," said Beca. "Get dessert."

When the waiter came by to take their dessert orders, Beca got a dessert as well.

Chloe gave her a look, and Beca just shrugged and said, "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em."

"That better not apply to DSM."

"No way!" said Beca.

"Even though your crush is in the group?"

"Chloe!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Sam.

Chloe said, "There's this woman in another a cappella group that Beca likes."

"I do not. Stop it."

"You like girls, Beca?"

"I sure do. But I do _not_ like the girl Chloe is talking about."

"Okay. Chloe, do you like girls?"

"Yup."

"Are you two dating?"

"No, buddy, we're just best friends," said Beca.

"That's right," said Chloe.

"Oh," said Sam. "Cool. My friend Liam has two moms. And Grace has two dads. You're like their parents, right?"

"Yeah," said Beca.

"I'm sort of like them. Gender doesn't matter to me," said Chloe.

"It doesn't?" asked Sam.

"No. Everyone's pretty," said Chloe.

"That's cool," said Sam.

Their dessert arrived before Sam could say anything else. Beca got a text from Sheila while they were eating.

_S: How are things going?  
__B: Great. We're at our favorite diner with Sam._

"Hey, Sam, want to send your mom a selfie?"

"Yeah."

The three moved so they were sitting together. Beca handed Chloe her phone because Chloe was much better at selfies than she was. She sent it to Sheila.

"My mom worries too much," said Sam.

"She loves you, dude," said Beca.

"Yeah," said Sam.

Once they were finished and paid the bill, Sam insisted on going back to the apartment. "I want to know about the super secret project," he said.

"When we're inside," said Beca.

The minute they walked in the door, Sam asked, "Can you please tell me _now_?"

"Okay, dude," said Beca. She took a few beats to remember what she and her father had discussed. He'd given her some pointers on telling Sam the news.

"So, you know my dad and your mom have been together for a year now, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, when we have our picnic tomorrow, my dad is going to ask your mom to marry him."

"He is?" Sam asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah. What do you think?"

Sam was quiet for a few moments, his face screwed up in concentration. "That will make you my stepsister, right?"

"Well, yes, when they're married. And that's assuming your mom says yes."

"Oh, she'll say yes."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I see how she looks at your dad. She used to look at my dad like that."

"Oh," said Beca. "You know you're super observant, don't you?"

"My mom says that too."

"So you're okay with this?"

"Yeah," said Sam. "Mom and I were really sad when my dad died. I really like your dad, and I really want to be your stepbrother."

Beca felt a lump in her throat. "Thanks, dude." It was all she could manage to squeak out without crying.

"You softie," Chloe whispered. Beca was too overcome with emotion to protest.

"So, what's the project?" asked Sam.

"Oh, right. Well, we want you to make a poster with the question 'Will You Marry Me?' on it," said Chloe.

"That's cool," said Sam. "But what are you going to do?"

"Chloe and I are going to sing, and then I'm going to hold the ring box," said Beca. "Want to see it?" She'd gone to her dad's earlier that week to take the ring to her place. Her dad hadn't wanted to chance Sheila coming across it.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Sam.

"I'll go grab it. Chloe's going to grab her art supplies. Wait in the kitchen."

"Okay," said Sam. He was all smiles. Beca had been a little concerned that Sam might not react well, but he'd seemed thrilled at the idea. She was relieved because she wasn't sure what she would have done had Sam gotten upset.

Chloe was laying out the poster board and markers for Sam when Beca walked back into the kitchen. She opened the box.

"It's so pretty and sparkly! Mom is going to love it!"

"Yeah, I think so too."

Sam worked diligently on the poster. He beamed with pride when he finally finished. He'd let Beca and Chloe help a little, but all of the design and majority of the work was his.

It was getting late and Sam was yawning soon after he'd finished the poster. "Time for bed, dude," said Beca.

"Awwww..." whined Sam.

"Come on. Do you know what Saturday mornings mean here?" asked Chloe.

Sam shook his head.

"Pancakes!" exclaimed both Chloe and Beca.

Sam grinned. "I should stay here every Friday night," he said, stifling another yawn.

"I'm pretty sure it would get old fast," said Beca.

Sam brushed his teeth and headed to bed in Chloe's room. Beca left Chloe's door open a crack, reminding him that she was across the hall in case he needed anything.

After Sam was tucked in, Chloe and Beca put away the markers and straightened up. Beca tiptoed into Chloe's room to check on Sam. He was fast asleep in Chloe's bed. She sent Sheila a quick text to let her know that Sam was down for the count. She knew the woman would appreciate it. Sheila replied back, thanking Beca.

Beca and Chloe got themselves ready for bed. Once they'd climbed into bed, Beca found herself thinking about her mother. The woman was always in Beca's thoughts, but she'd made her way to the forefront recently, the next day's proposal the likely cause. Beca thought about how much she missed her mom and soon found herself quietly sobbing. She thought Chloe had already fallen asleep, but she felt her best friend move closer to her and pull her in for a hug.

"What is it, Beca?" asked Chloe.

"I'm just really missing my mom," said Beca. "Some days, the loss hurts more than others."

Chloe didn't say anything, but she pulled Beca a little tighter. After a few minutes, Beca's crying had slowed down. She felt Chloe let go of her, and then she was handed a tissue.

"Thanks," Beca said through sniffles.

"Want to talk about it?" asked Chloe.

"I feel like a jerk," said Beca. "I like Sheila a lot, and I'm excited about my dad marrying her. But I wish none of it happened and that I still had my mom."

"I think those are pretty valid feelings," said Chloe. "Do you want to talk to your dad? I'm sure he'd understand if you decided you weren't ready."

"No," said Beca. "I want everything to happen. I think I just need to let myself feel a little sad right now."

"Okay," said Chloe. "Come here." Chloe pulled Beca close to her. Chloe's touch was really calming.

"I really wish I'd known you back then," said Beca, putting an arm around Chloe.

"Nothing we can do about that," said Chloe. "I'm here for you now, though. Just like you were for me when my dad passed. You know I can't thank you enough for that."

Beca yawned. "Anything for you." Beca squeezed her friend just a little tighter.

* * *

When Beca woke up the next morning, she was a little surprised to find herself laying with her arm lazily thrown across Chloe, still clutching a tissue in her hand. She remembered how she'd felt the previous night. She felt much better that morning, having had a chance to just let out the grief for a bit. She was relieved that Chloe hadn't pushed her to talk about it. She rolled away from her friend.

"Morning, Becs," said Chloe. "Feeling better?"

"Much," said Beca. "Thanks."

There was a light knock at the bedroom door. "Come in," said Beca.

"Hi," said Sam. "Did I wake you up?"

"No," said Beca. "We got up a few minutes ago. How did you sleep?"

"Great. Is it time for pancakes yet?"

Chloe yawned. "Sure. Give me a few minutes." Chloe sat up and stretched.

"Beca, why do you have a tissue in your hand? Are you getting a cold?" asked Sam.

"No, I'm okay. I got a little sad last night. I was missing my mom more than usual. I'm better this morning."

"Are you sure?" asked Sam.

"Yeah. I'm good."

Sam walked over and gave her a hug. "I'm glad. Sometimes I get sad about my dad too."

"Hey, Sam, do you want to help with the pancakes?" asked Chloe.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed as he followed Chloe to the kitchen.

Beca came into the kitchen a few minutes later and started a pot of coffee. "Hey Sam, what do you want to drink?"

"Do you have juice?"

"Apple and orange."

"Orange, please."

Beca poured him a cup of juice while Chloe helped him crack eggs into the mixing bowl. She snapped a photo of the two of them and texted it to Sheila.

Sheila texted back a smiley face. Beca was sure the woman was as relieved as she was that Chloe had kept to her word and avoided alcohol.

As Chloe put a large pancake on Sam's plate, Beca said, "Wait just a minute." She walked over to the refrigerator, grabbed a can of whipped cream, and drew a smiley face on his pancake. "Here. Just like my mom used to do when I was a kid."

"You are such a softie!" exclaimed Chloe.

"I am _not_. I'm bada-. I mean, I'm...uhhh..." Beca wasn't awake enough to think of a kid-appropriate synonym for badass.

Sam laughed. "Beca, I know what you were going to say."

"Just don't tell your mom I almost said a bad word."

"Remind me to show you the swear jar the next time you're at my house," said Sam. "Most of those dollar bills are from my mom." He giggled.

After breakfast, Beca and Chloe sang the song her dad had asked them to sing for Sam. He applauded enthusiastically.

"That was awesome, but why isn't your dad singing it?" asked Sam.

"I didn't get my musical abilities from him. My mom was a great singer, though."

"Cool," said Sam. "Hey, can I sing with you guys?"

"I don't see why not," said Beca. "Maybe you could join in the chorus or the second verse. Do you know the song?"

"Yeah. I've heard it before."

They spent some time practicing the song. Sam had a nice singing voice, and he picked up the tune and lyrics quickly.

They had a lazy rest of the morning, choosing to let Sam hang around the apartment and watch Netflix. He fired up some episodes of _The Magic School Bus_. Beca and Chloe enjoyed the show just as much as he did.

They headed to the picnic in Beca's car.

"Sam, you remember what to do, right?" asked Beca.

"Yes, pull out the poster and hide it behind my back. When you guys get to the second verse, join in the singing. I show my mom the poster at the chorus."

"That's right," said Chloe.

They'd planned to arrive a little early so they could hide the poster. That ended up working well because they'd barely managed to hide the poster just as Dr. Mitchell and Sheila walked up to the trio.

The five of them ate their picnic lunches at a table in the park for a while, Sam excitedly telling everyone how much fun he'd had at Beca and Chloe's the previous night.

After a bit, Beca's dad said, "So, Sheila, I have a confession to make. I am the one who asked Beca and Chloe if Sam could sleep at their place last night, and then I asked everyone to a picnic lunch." He gave Beca a nod, and she stood up and began to sing.

_We're on top of the world  
__We're on top of the world now darling so don't let go_

Chloe joined in, harmonizing.

_Can I call you mine  
__So can I call you mine now darling  
__For a whole lifetime  
__My heart finally trusts my mind  
__And I know somehow it's right_

Sam joined in, hiding the poster behind his back.

_And oh we got time, yeah  
__So darling just say you'll stay  
__Right by my side  
__And oh we got love, yeah  
__So darling just swear you'll stand right by my side  
__We're on top of the world  
__We're on top of the world now darling so don't let go  
__Hmm, I've got something to say  
__You're perfect in every way, I'm gonna shout it out  
__I wanna tell you now  
__'Cause I know somehow it's right_

_And oh we got time, yeah  
__So darling just say you'll stay right by my side  
__And oh we got love, yeah  
__Darling just swear you'll stand right by my side_

_Be my forever  
__Be my forever  
__Be my forever  
_

_Be my forever  
__Be my forever  
__Be my forever_

As they began the chorus, Sam held up the poster he'd made, and Beca opened the ring box. While they were singing the chorus, Beca's dad got down on one knee and asked, "Sheila, will you be my forever?"

Sheila nodded and said, "Yes, I will." He slipped the ring on her finger while the three continued to sing.

_You're my bright blue sky  
__You're the sun in my eyes  
__Oh baby you're my life  
__You're the reason why_

_We're on top of the world  
__We're on top of the world now darling so don't let go  
__(1, 2, 3, 4)_

_And oh, we got time  
__Yeah, we got love  
__So darling just say you'll stay right by my side  
__And, oh, we got love, yeah  
__So darling just swear you'll stay right by my side_

_Be my forever  
__Be my forever  
__Be my forever_

_Be my forever  
__Be my forever  
__Be my forever_

_Will you love me forever?  
__I'll love you forever  
__Be my forever_

_Be my forever  
__Be my forever  
__Be my forever_

"That was beautiful," said Sheila, her eyes glistening with tears.

"I don't sing, so I had to get some help," said Francis with a smile.

"We were glad to help," said Chloe.

"What do you think of my poster?" asked Sam. "I made it last night with Beca and Chloe."

"It's perfect," said Sheila.

"Hey, Beca, can I talk to you for a sec?" asked Chloe.

"Sure," said Beca. She looked at Chloe with concern as she led her away from the others.

"Hey, do you want to keep Sam another night?" asked Chloe in a hushed tone.

"Why?" asked Beca.

"So your dad and Sheila can celebrate in private."

"Gross. They're old!"

"Beca, they're not _that_ old."

"I don't want to think about the two of them like that," said Beca. "I guess that's okay, though. What do we do with Sam for another night?"

"We'll think of something," said Chloe. "I'll go take him to the playground so you can ask your dad and Sheila without him in earshot."

They went back to the group, and Chloe took Sam's hand. "Hey, bud, let's head to the playground. I bet I can swing higher than you can!"

"No, you can't!" exclaimed Sam as they headed to the swings.

"What was that all about?" asked Beca's dad. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, Dad. Chloe wanted to know what I thought about keeping Sam another night at our place. She didn't want to ask me in front of Sam and get him all excited. We'd love to have him. Maybe you can go out to dinner to celebrate."

Sheila and Dr. Mitchell exchanged a few looks before Sheila said, "Thanks so much. We'll take you up on the offer."

"Sam is great," said Beca. "He's one cool kid." Beca looked over at Chloe and Sam, both of whom were still swinging. She finally caught Chloe's eye and gave her a nod. Chloe and Sam came back to the group shortly afterward.

"Hey, Sam," said Beca. "Would you like to stay over again tonight?"

Sam screamed, "Yes! Yes! Yes!" at the top of his lungs, making the adults cover their ears. He gave Beca and Chloe jumping hugs. "This is the best day ever!" he exclaimed.

"I'll take him to the house to pack his things," said Sheila. "I'll have him back around dinner time if that's okay." Both Beca and Chloe nodded.

* * *

When they were alone in the apartment, Beca asked, "So what do we do with him?"

"He really liked making pancakes, so maybe he can help make dinner with us. And then maybe a Netflix movie?"

"You know how I feel about movies, but I doubt I can resist if both of you want me to watch a movie."

"Then it's settled. What should he help make?"

"How about we ask him when he gets here and go from there? He probably won't even mind going to the grocery store with us."

They spent the afternoon just being lazy and watching more episodes of _Friends_ while they waited for Sam to come back.

Both Sheila and Dr. Mitchell came by with Sam. The adults were dressed nicely. "Looking good, you two," said Chloe. "Where are you headed?"

"One of my colleagues recommended a place," said Dr. Mitchell. "I thought we'd go somewhere fancy to celebrate."

"You sure do clean up well, Dad," said Beca.

"Thanks so much for keeping Sam," said Sheila. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Of course not," said Beca. "Go have a great time, you two!" She made a shooing motion with her hands as they left.

"What are we going to do tonight?" asked Sam.

"Would you like to help us cook dinner?" asked Chloe.

"What are we cooking?"

"That's up to you," said Chloe.

Sam screwed up his face in concentration, tapping at his chin. He said, "How about spaghetti? It's my favorite!"

"Sure," said Chloe. "Let's go to the grocery store and get the ingredients."

They headed to the store in Beca's car. Sam excitedly grabbed the ingredients for spaghetti. He then asked, "What about dessert?"

Beca looked over at Chloe, who nodded. "Let's go to the bakery section. You can pick something out."

"We can't make something?" asked Sam.

"Sorry, dude. We don't have time to do both," said Beca.

"Oh," said Sam, looking a little dejected.

Chloe said, "How about we get some plain sugar cookies? We can decorate them!"

"Yeah!" exclaimed Sam.

They grabbed a box of store-baked sugar cookies. Chloe led them to the baking aisle, and they grabbed sugar cookie icing and some sprinkles.

"You really should look into teaching," said Beca as Sam picked out colors of cookie icing. "That was totally a teacher thing you did. You turned dessert into a craft."

"Maybe," said Chloe.

They got their purchases together and headed back with their groceries, both of them unable to resist Sam's puppy-dog-eyed request for his favorite sugary breakfast cereal. Chloe started the water for the noodles while Beca let Sam stir the sauce. She was relieved that Sam chose something easy to make.

Once they sat down to eat, Sam grinned. "Mom has never let me help make dinner before!"

"I'm sure you did a great job," said Beca. She took a bite. He'd done a good job. She wasn't going to explain to him that it's pretty tough to mess up spaghetti sauce out of a jar, though. She gave him a thumbs-up as she continued to eat.

Once they'd eaten and cleaned up dinner, they got everything out to decorate cookies. Sam made one with his name on it, and he drew some designs on a few others. He added sprinkles to every cookie.

The cookies were fairly big, so Beca and Chloe decided they'd each have one. They would let Sam take the rest of them home.

"Hey, Beca?" Sam asked as they were putting away the decorating supplies.

"Yes?"

"Are you excited to be my stepsister?"

"Yup. You are, hands down, the coolest kid I know."

Sam beamed. "Really?"

"Really," said Beca. This led to Sam running straight to her and squeezing her in a bear hug.

Chloe grabbed her phone and snapped a pic of the two of them. Beca was so glad she'd captured the moment that she wasn't even going to pretend to be annoyed.

"Hey, Chlo, can you send me that pic? I want to send it to my dad and Sheila."

"Sure," said Chloe. She sent it to Beca right away.

"Thanks," said Beca. "Okay, Sam, you need to let go. I want to send the pic of us to your mom and my dad."

"Can I see it?" asked Sam. Beca turned the phone toward him. The picture really was adorable. Sam had his arms around Beca's waist, grinning ear-to-ear. Beca had an easy smile and her eyes were closed, a single tear falling down her cheek.

She sent it to her dad and Sheila, captioned, "Not sure which one of us is happier about you two getting married."

Sheila sent back a text with a bunch of heart emojis.

They spent the rest of the evening watching more of _The Magic School Bus _before Sam could no longer pretend to be wide awake. Beca was relieved that Sam hadn't asked to watch a movie.

Beca and Chloe watched a few episodes of _Friends_ before settling into bed themselves. This time, Beca wasn't crying. She was so happy for her father, and she couldn't believe Sam had wormed his way into her heart so easily. The only other person who had been able to do that was her best friend. She sighed contentedly as she thought about this.

"Hey, Beca?" asked Chloe.

"Hmm?"

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm wondering what it is about you and Sam. I think you two might be the only people on earth who wormed their way into my heart at breakneck speed."

Beca heard Chloe chuckle. "I guess we both have talent."

Beca grinned. "Yeah, I guess you do. Thanks, by the way."

"For worming my way into your heart?"

"Well, yes. But thanks also for keeping your promise not to drink around Sam."

"Of course," said Chloe.

She rolled over and fell asleep shortly afterward.

Beca woke up, and this time Chloe was the one with an arm draped lazily across Beca's waist. Her best friend sure was a cuddler. She gently moved Chloe's arm. "Get up, Chloe. I'm pretty sure I heard your door open."

Chloe yawned. "What time is it?"

Beca picked up her phone from her nightstand. "8:00."

"I'm up," said Chloe. She and Beca headed to the kitchen together. Sam was quietly sitting at the table eating his cereal.

"How long have you been up?" asked Beca.

"Just a few minutes," said Sam. "I always take care of my own cereal at home, and I didn't want to bother you guys."

"You're our guest. It's okay," said Chloe.

Beca started a pot of coffee, and she laughed as Chloe poured herself a bowl of Sam's cereal. "Really, Chlo?"

"I haven't had Lucky Charms in forever," she said.

"Come to think of it, me neither," said Beca. She poured herself a bowl as well.

Sam began to laugh. "You're both eating kid cereal!"

After a few bites, Beca said, "It's good stuff, but I swear I think my teeth are going to fall out!"

After breakfast, they told Sam to pack his things and get dressed for the day. They hadn't made plans as to when he'd go back home, but they wanted him ready for whenever that happened.

While he was in Chloe's room packing, Chloe said to Beca, "We have practice soon. Should you have your dad or Sheila come and get him, or do you think he can come with us?"

"If he comes with us, we need to tell the Bellas in a group text beforehand. I'm not about to have any of them corrupting him."

"I bet he'd like to watch practice," said Chloe.

"Yeah, he probably would," said Beca. "Let me text my dad real quick and see what he has in mind. Maybe he could watch practice and we could take him home after it's done."

_B: Hey, Dad. Everything is going great. We just wanted to know when you guys wanted Sam back. We have Bellas practice, but he can watch if he wants.  
__Dad: Let me check with Sheila._

Beca waited a minute for her dad to answer. She chose to think that her dad and Sheila weren't actually in the same room that early in the morning, and she definitely didn't want to think that they'd spent the night together, probably for the second night in a row.

_Dad: Bring him back to our house. We'll be around, so it's up to you whether or not you bring him to practice.  
__B: We'll ask Sam._

Sam walked into the living room with his bag packed as Beca finished sending the text.

"Hey, Sam?"

"What?"

"Would you like to come to Bellas practice and watch before we take you back to my dad's?"

"Yeah. That would be fun. Your friends are so cool."

"Okay, I'll have Chloe text the group so they're not too surprised."

_Chloe: Beca and I are bringing Sam with us to practice.  
__Fat Amy: Why?  
__Beca: My dad got engaged yesterday and we kept him overnight so they could celebrate.  
__Emily: You cool with that?  
__Beca: Surprisingly, yes.  
__Ashley: Awesome.  
__Stacie: You kept him overnight so they could have sex, didn't you?  
__Chloe: Beca's face is so red right now LOL  
__Beca: Thanks for sharing, Chloe.  
__Beca: Anyway, we're telling you guys so you can remember to watch your language and stuff. He's 10 and I don't need Sheila hating me before she's my stepmother.  
__Jessica: Got it.  
__Stacie: You're no fun.  
__Beca: Stacie, I swear, we will make you run a ton of extra cardio if anything inappropriate comes out of your mouth!_

"Beca, why is your face red, and why is Chloe laughing at her phone?"

Beca sighed. "Somebody made an inappropriate comment and I got a little embarrassed."

"Oh. What did they say?"

"Nothing I'm telling you," said Beca. "That's why I sent a group text. Sometimes, some of the Bellas say some stuff I definitely don't want you to hear."

Sam rolled his eyes. "I'm in _fifth_ grade."

"Which is exactly why we told the girls to watch their language," said Chloe. Sam folded his arms but didn't press further.

They got in Beca's car and headed to practice. All of the Bellas greeted Sam politely, and he sat nicely on the bleachers while the girls practiced their routine. He clapped enthusiastically when they finished.

"That was awesome!" exclaimed Sam.

"Thanks, dude," said Beca.

"Mitchell, that boy is turning you into a softie," said Cynthia Rose.

"He is not," said Beca, folding her arms.

Several of the Bellas chimed in with "sure, sure" and "yeah, right." Beca just stood there, trying to look badass. She was sure she was failing miserably. That thought was confirmed when she saw Sam practically doubled over in laughter.

"Okay, is everyone done picking on me now?" asked Beca. This made the entire group erupt in laughter. Beca joined in because the laughter was so contagious.

Once the laughter died down, she had the group run the number again a few times. Sam clapped and cheered for every run of the setlist.

After they were done, the girls began to press Beca for details of her dad's proposal. They all knew Beca had taken a liking to Sheila. Beca was sure Ashley was the most interested, but she was trying not to show it.

"Well, we can show you a lot of it," said Beca. "If that's okay with Sam and Chloe, that is." Sam and Chloe both agreed and Beca told the story of how they'd sang since her father was tone deaf. They didn't have the poster or the ring, but Beca explained what she and Sam had done.

The three of them sang the song for the group, and many of them had tears in their eyes once the song was done.

Sam said, "My mom cried a little too after she said yes. It's too bad you can't see the poster I made."

"Oh my stars, that's so sweet!" exclaimed Emily.

They wrapped up practice. Beca reminded everyone of the group's travel plans for the ICCA finals before heading to her dad's to drop off Sam.

They parked the car, and all three of them walked into the house. They were greeted by both Sheila and Beca's dad. Sam hugged his mom and then began to talk about how he'd made dinner and decorated cookies, etc.

After Sam had finally stopped to breathe, Sheila said, "Sam, we have something to tell you."

"What?" he asked.

"At the end of the school year, I'm going to put the house up for sale and we are going to move in with Francis."

"We are? Will I have to change schools?" he asked.

"No. You would have if you were staying in elementary school, but he's zoned for the same middle school."

"Oh," said Sam. "Can I pick out the colors for my new room?"

"Only if you help us paint it," said Sheila.

"Deal!" exclaimed Sam.

"Well, that was easy," said Dr. Mitchell with a chuckle.

"Have you thought about a wedding date?" asked Chloe.

"We're thinking about this December," said Sheila. "We'll both have time off of work, so it's a good time to take a honeymoon. We're not doing anything extravagant since it's a second wedding for both of us, so it shouldn't be too difficult to book everything."

"That's great," said Chloe.

"That reminds me," said Sheila. "Beca, will you be my maid of honor?"

"Me?" asked Beca.

"I can't think of anyone better for the job than the woman I'll soon be honored to call my stepdaughter."

Beca felt her cheeks warm. Her dad had really found someone great. "Thanks," she said, quietly, swallowing hard to avoid the tears that were threatening to fall. "I'm touched. I'll do it."

"Speaking of the wedding," said Francis. "I need a best man. Sam, would you like to do it?"

"Really?" Sam asked. "Well, I will be eleven by then. Okay, yeah. I'll be your best man."

"Great," said Francis. The adults in the room were all trying to stifle laughter at Sam's comment.

"Do you guys want to come and watch the ICCA Finals?" asked Beca. "It should be pretty family-friendly. That's part of the rules. Sam could watch. He liked watching us practice."

"Can we? Please?" asked Sam.

"It's okay with me," said Sheila.

"I'll text you with our flight and hotel information," said Beca to her dad.

"Great," he said. "I'll book the trip as soon as possible."

* * *

A/N: Song used: "Be My Forever" by Christina Perri, ft. Ed Sheeran.


	15. Chapter 15

The Bellas all boarded the plane to New York City. Dr. Mitchell had managed to book himself, Sheila, and Sam onto the same flight. It was Sam's first plane ride, and he was so excited he was practically bouncing up and down in his seat. Once the plane took off, he'd calmed down a bit. Sheila had thought to pack headphones and downloaded a movie onto his iPad so he'd maybe relax a bit. He did until the flight attendant brought pretzels. He declared that he _loved_ pretzels, and the man gave him a few extra bags of them. Beca simply smiled and shook her head. The little guy sure was charming.

The rest of the flight was fairly uneventful. Beca was glad it was pretty smooth. She wasn't afraid of flying, but she disliked turbulence.

They all rode an airport shuttle to the hotel after grabbing their bags. Sam was chattering away, and the Bellas couldn't help but smile at him.

Once everyone was checked in, the Bellas met up with the alumnae for dinner. Beca insisted on picking a place that didn't serve alcohol, not wanting anyone to risk being hungover on the day of the competition. She was surprised when all of the Bellas agreed without an argument. Beca invited her dad and Sheila and Sam to join them, but they chose to go somewhere on their own.

Beca saw that Aubrey and Mrs. Junk were deep into a conversation. She slid into a seat near them and asked, "So, what is this 'audience participation' you guys have cooked up?"

Katherine said, "Well, we have a bunch of mini flashlights with us. We're going to wave them back and forth and sing along. We even have extras to pass out to the audience."

"That's cool," said Beca. "I bet Sam would help. I don't think people can resist a cute 10-year-old kid if you get him to pass them out."

"Sam?" asked Aubrey.

"Oh, he's Sheila's kid. I told you my dad is getting remarried, right? He's going to be my stepbrother."

"Is he here now?" asked Aubrey, craning her neck to look around.

"No, he and my dad and Sheila decided to do their own thing. I think they didn't want to get involved in a bunch of Bella stuff."

Beca and the others had a great time chatting with and meeting the old Bellas. Beca was surprised to meet Alice after all the stories she'd heard about how awful the woman had been to Aubrey and Chloe in their junior year. She had assumed Alice wouldn't be interested in participating. She made a mental note to ask Aubrey or Chloe about that later.

After the group broke up, Beca and Chloe joined Jessica and Ashley in their hotel room. The Bellas were four to a room instead of two this time due to the higher cost of hotels in New York City. Beca ended up turning in a bit before the others because they'd all chosen to watch an episode of The Bachelor. That, in Beca's opinion, was even worse than being forced to sit through a movie.

* * *

The next morning, Beca woke up with Chloe taking up most of the bed and all of the covers, leaving Beca's body squished between her side of the bed and the wall without a single sheet or blanket on her. Beca wondered why a hotel room with two double beds would have one of them against the wall. She also wondered why she'd chosen that part of the bed. She chalked it up to the stress of graduation and the ICCA finals. Her brain was clearly preoccupied.

She gently nudged Chloe awake. She didn't want to climb over her friend, and she also really wanted at least a few more square inches of bed space. Chloe had picked a rotten night to sleep like a starfish. "Chlo, move over," she whispered. "You're hogging the bed and the covers."

"Sorry," Chloe mumbled sleepily as she rolled onto her side.

Beca managed a little more sleep before the alarm on her phone woke her up. The finals weren't until the evening, but the hotel's breakfast had limited hours. All four occupants of the hotel room groaned at the sound.

While they got ready to go down and eat breakfast, Beca asked about Alice. "Hey, Chloe, do you have any idea how Aubrey got Alice to come to the competition?"

"She said she was sorry for how she treated us, and she wanted to come out and support us," said Chloe.

"I'm amazed, considering how horrible you two said she was."

"People change, I guess."

The four of them headed down to breakfast. Most of the other Bellas, both current and alumnae, were also there. After she'd had some coffee and food, Beca introduced herself to Alice, deciding the best route was to be nice. After all, she was there of her own accord.

"Hi, I'm Beca. You're Alice, right?"

"Yes. Great job winning the finals the last few years. Aubrey tells me we have you to thank."

"Well, I changed the Bellas' sound, but, really, it's everyone. I can make a great setlist, but it's going to suck if the group can't perform it well. We really have a great group right now."

"I see that," said Alice.

"We appreciate all of you coming out to support us. Carolina University has an awfully intimidating group."

"I saw them on YouTube. Aubrey sent me a link. I can't believe Carolina University recruited a bunch of Germans. That's so weird."

"Yeah. Chloe and I had the officials look into the group, but they found them in compliance."

"Well, for what it's worth, I think your setlist is really going to wow them."

"Thanks."

"So, am I correct in assuming Aubrey and Chloe told you I was pretty mean to them when I was captain?"

"Well..." Beca stammered. She wasn't sure what to say.

"It's okay," said Alice. "I was awful. The pressure of qualifying for finals got to me, and I was mean to everyone. Looking back, I feel terrible that I stressed Aubrey out to the point of making her vomit during her solo."

"Yeah," said Beca. "Well, I'm glad you're here now to support us."

"I guess it's sort of my way of trying to redeem myself. Maybe we would have won if I hadn't gotten her so upset."

"It's in the past. We'll never know. I just hope we win this time."

"Me too," said Alice.

Beca sent her dad a quick text to see what their plans were for the day. Sam hadn't been to New York before, so she was sure he'd want to look around. She didn't want to do anything too strenuous, but she figured a walk around Central Park wouldn't hurt. Her dad replied that they'd been up for hours with an excited Sam and that they'd love to visit Central Park together. They had a few other plans with Sam, but Beca had to be back at Lincoln Center for a sound check.

Beca, Chloe, Jessica, and Ashley headed back to the hotel room to relax for a while after breakfast. Beca told the others about the audience participation idea the alumnae had cooked up and how she was hoping Sam would want to help. They all agreed it was a great idea.

* * *

Beca and Chloe joined Francis, Sheila, and Sam at Central Park. Sam made a beeline for the first playground he saw and immediately began chatting up a group of kids his age. The adults sat on a bench eating hot dogs they'd grabbed from one of the carts. Beca insisted that eating a hot dog in Central Park was a required activity while in New York. Chloe told Beca's dad and future stepmother about their audience participation plans and how they were planning to involve Sam.

"That's an excellent idea," said Sheila. "I may be a bit biased as his mom, but I doubt anyone can resist that cute face."

Beca grinned. "I kind of said the same thing. Well, I'm almost his stepsister, so I guess I'm a little biased too."

By the time Sam had left his new playground friends and had his "mandatory hot dog," he was begging to go to the Central Park Zoo. Beca and Chloe had to head back for a sound check.

Before they left, Beca asked, "Hey, Sam, do you want to help the Bellas?"

"How? I'm not in college."

Beca explained the idea the alumnae had and Sam instantly agreed to help. Beca and Chloe agreed to introduce him to Aubrey and/or Mrs. Junk so they could find each other in the audience. Sam gave both Beca and Chloe his favorite "jumping hug" before they parted ways.

* * *

The Bellas were waiting backstage for their performance. Somehow, they were the final group performing, and DSM would perform right before they did. They didn't know what to think of that performance order, but that was what they'd drawn just before sound check.

Just before their performance, DSM didn't miss the opportunity to taunt the Bellas.

"You hear that? They chant. For us. But don't cry too hard when you lose. Makes eyes puffy," said Kommissar as she caressed Beca's face.

"Your hands are so soft," said Beca. She was annoyed with herself. Why was this woman turning her brain into mush?

"I'm sorry, I don't speak 'loser.' What did you say?" asked Kommissar.

Before Beca could answer, Pieter added, "She actually speaks eight languages, but 'loser' is not one of them."

"Everything must come to an end. Even the Bellas," said Kommissar.

"Take care and lose nice," said Pieter as the group left.

"Huh! Your sweat smells like cinnamon!" exclaimed Beca. "Dammit!" She still didn't get why simply being in the presence of Kommissar turned her into a babbling fool.

As usual, the German group was very precise and in sync, wearing the same weird black fishnet outfits they'd worn in every performance Beca had seen in person and on YouTube. They performed a mash-up of "My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark" and "All I Do Is Win." Beca rolled her eyes as they began to layer that song. She was sure they'd added in that song to drill the idea into the judges' minds. She just hoped it wouldn't work.

The crowd cheered, "DSM! Ja! DSM! Ja!" throughout DSM's performance. Beca was sure they'd brought some friends from Germany to watch, but she couldn't really fault them when she thought about the number of Bella alumnae in the audience.

Beca knew she had to get the group focused or they were going to let DSM intimidate them.

"Okay, shake it off," said Beca to a group of very nervous looking women. "Final performance, guys."

Chloe said, "We need to get out there and beat DSM. This one's for us."

Before Beca could add anything, Fat Amy said, "Guys, there's going to be some haters out there. They are going to look at us – The Barden Bellas - and be like 'Why is the most talented one Australian?' Well, guess what, I'm fat, so that is close enough. We are going to show them who we are - a bunch of ethnically diverse, for the most part feminine, amazing singers! Let's go out there and Ac' the ICCA's!"

It was enough to have the Bellas all cheer. Beca was a little surprised that Fat Amy's crazy speech worked, but she was thrilled. She knew everyone had to be at the top of their game, and Fat Amy had managed to get them excited.

The Bellas took to the stage and began the body percussion. A lot of people were cheering, and Beca was sure she'd heard her dad, Sheila, and Sam cheering. She smiled when it was time to face Chloe for the partner work part of the body percussion. She was thrilled to be sharing this experience with her best friend. They sounded great, and Beca hoped that they'd done a good enough job to make their alumnae proud.

Fat Amy's lead of "We Belong" went well, and CR was awesome as usual with her rapping. Beca had layered "Timber" with it, and it had mixed much better than Beca had imagined. She was going to have to thank Aubrey later for her input.

Beca stepped forward as the other girls hung back for the start of "Flashlight." The Bellas slowly added themselves in, one at a time, joining Beca in a pyramid formation as they sang. The audience quieted down quite a bit, probably surprised to hear an original song. Beca usually tried to focus on her performance, but she couldn't help but notice the surprised murmurs of the judges and the audience members.

They began simple choreography as the song progressed. There was no mistaking when the Bella alumnae joined in. She could hear them singing the audience. It made her heart smile to have their support. She was so glad they'd added Legacy. As the first chorus progressed, Beca smiled as she saw Emily catch her Mom's eye and subtly point in her direction when sang "I got all I need when I got you and I."

When they got to the last part of the chorus, the Bella alumnae all waved small flashlights while continuing to sing. Beca saw many other audience members turn on flashlights or their cell phone lights and join in. She was sure some of that was the result of her future stepbrother handing them out.

By the end of the song, it felt like the entire audience was singing along with them. Emily had the final lyric of the song as a solo at the very end. She'd written the song and would be leading the future Bellas, so it was fitting.

Beca and the other Bellas couldn't have been more thrilled with their performance. They hoped it would be enough to take home the trophy.

* * *

The emcee took to the stage to announce the awards. "Coming in third place, from UCLA, The ScatterTones!" The group, clad in black and pink, applauded excitedly.

"Coming in second place, from Carolina University, Das Sound Machine!" The looks on the faces of the members of Das Sound Machine, especially Pieter and Kommissar, were priceless. They'd been so smug backstage, and the word shocked didn't even begin to describe their expressions. Beca decided that the looks on their faces alone were worth it, even if the Bellas didn't take first place.

"And, finally, in first place, defending their national championship, from Barden University, The Barden Bellas!" The Bellas all let out loud cheers as they rushed the stage. Beca and Chloe each held one side of the trophy and raised it above their heads while the rest of the Bellas wrapped them in a group hug. They were so proud of the entire group, and they were so thankful for all the help they'd gotten. The audience participation had been extremely helpful, as was knowing they had the support of twenty-seven Bella alumnae there. It was a delicious victory for the Bellas. They sincerely hoped for the sake of Emily and the future Bellas that Carolina University had finally learned their lesson and would stop coming up with ridiculous ways to beat the Bellas.

After they'd gotten the trophy and had posed for a ton of pictures, Beca went to find her family in the audience. She was thrilled to see her dad, Sam, and Sheila, as well as her Aunt Laura - the aunt with whom Beca had stayed the previous summer in New York. She wasn't the least bit surprised that Sam was already calling her "Aunt Laura." They all congratulated Beca on a job well done. They assured her that they were going to take Sam out for ice cream and encouraged her to go celebrate with her friends.

* * *

The group partied hard in the hotel bar. Beca was so excited about the win, she hadn't taken the time to establish boundaries with Chloe with regards to alcohol. Once she herself was a few drinks in, she wasn't even paying attention to her best friend's drinking. She had a great time meeting the Bella alumnae. She found herself laughing at the stories they'd told of their previous antics. There had been one night they'd all had a sleepover in an apartment occupied by two of the members, and they'd stolen the bras of the other Bellas as soon as they fell asleep, dipped them in water, and stuck them in the freezer. There had been many crazy games of Truth or Dare with equally crazy stories. One Bella had dared another to climb a tree on campus naked, and the girl had consumed enough "liquid courage" to do it. They all laughed and said they were glad camera phones and social media hadn't existed back when they were in college.

Fat Amy soon had everyone doing shots – current Bellas, Bella alumnae, and everyone else in the bar. Beca was pretty drunk a few more shots in. She was laughing at everything and everyone.

"Tiny Mouse, we meet again," a voice said from behind Beca.

Beca turned around in her barstool when she heard the unmistakable voice of Kommissar. "Aaarrrrre you a caaaaat beeeeecause you're purrrrrrrrrrrfect?"

Kommissar chuckled. "Why, thank you. Are you drunk?"

"I'm noooooooooooot druuuuuunnnnnk." Beca hiccuped. "Maaaaybee a liiill."

"Of course you are. Maybe I should call you Drunky Mouse."

"I caaallll you...seeeeexxxy mooouuuuuse. Orrrr...caaat. Yeeaaah. Seeeexxxxy caaat."

Kommissar made a purring noise. She moved closer to Beca and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Whaaaaaaaaaat aaarrree..." Beca slurred, but she was unable to finish the sentence as the German woman crashed her lips into Beca's. Beca was definitely drunk enough to really enjoy the kiss.

As she pulled away, she said, "Yooooouu taaaste like cinn..cinn..cinn..." Beca couldn't get the word "cinnamon" out.

"Like cinnamon?" asked Kommissar. Beca just drunkenly nodded her head, a lopsided grin on her face.

Beca was about to lean in for more when she heard Aubrey say, "Okay, that's enough. Beca was just leaving."

"But, Auuubbreeeey, she's yuuuummmy."

"Beca, this is a bad idea. Let's get you to your room."

"I waaant mooore smoooooooochie," said Beca, reaching toward Kommissar as Aubrey pulled her off the barstool and dragged her away. "Aaaaauuuubreeeeey..." she whined.

Aubrey frog marched Beca back to her room. She grabbed a bottle of water and insisted Beca drink it. That was the last thing Beca remembered before she fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Beca woke up to the sound of banging on her hotel room door. Her head was pounding from the previous night's drinking. She looked over and saw that Chloe wasn't in her bed. She vaguely remembered Aubrey taking her back to the room, making her drink water, and then going to bed alone. She kicked herself for not checking on her friend or really even watching her the night before. Jess and Ashley were still sleeping. She trudged to the door and said, "Owww, my head. Quiet down, I'll be right there, Chlo. Forget your room key?"

Chloe was as white as a ghost. She didn't speak – just moaned. She stumbled past Beca, heading straight for the bathroom. Beca shut the hotel room door behind Chloe and followed her. "Chloe?" she asked.

"Beca," she whined. "I don't feel so good." She vomited into the toilet and then passed out on the floor, her head hitting the tile floor hard.

* * *

A/N: The ScatterTones is a real a cappella group, and they won third place in this year's ICCA Finals.

A/N 2: Sorry, not sorry for the cliffhanger.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: See end notes for trigger warning.

* * *

The sound of Chloe's head hitting the tile floor of the bathroom was awful. Beca hollered, "Jess! Ashley!"

The two of them came running into the bathroom. "What was that sound?" asked Ashley.

Beca gestured toward Chloe. "She fainted. I think something's _really_ wrong."

Ashley immediately took charge of the situation. "Jess, call 911. Beca, call Sheila. I'll stay with Chloe."

Beca grabbed her phone to call Sheila as Ashley was turning Chloe to her side and trying to rouse her.

"Beca? Is everything okay?" asked Sheila as she answered the phone.

"Sheila, it's Chloe. Can you come down to my room?"

"Sure. Tell me what's going on."

"She's white as a ghost. She threw up and then fainted. Ashley turned her onto her side and she's trying to wake her up. Jess is calling 911."

"Okay. I'll be right there. You guys are doing the right thing. Wet some washcloths with cold water and keep trying to wake her.

"Thanks, Sheila."

Jess was on the phone with the 911 operator while they waited for help. Beca tried to help Ashley wake Chloe. After a few minutes, Chloe's eyes fluttered open. Before Beca could even register that Chloe was about to vomit again, Ashley had her aimed at the toilet.

"Good catch, Ashley," said Beca.

"It's something I picked up on when my dad drank a lot," Ashley said.

"Oh," said Beca.

"Hey, Beca," said Jess.

"Yeah?"

"The 911 operator wants to know how much Chloe drank."

"I have no idea. I was so drunk myself last night that I wasn't paying attention to her. This is all my fault!"

"Beca, you know it isn't," said Ashley.

Beca sighed. "Right." Beca silently reminded herself of the three C's. _I didn't cause it. I can't control it. I can't cure it._

"Jess, that's Sheila. She's a nurse. Hand her the phone when you let her in."

Jess answered the door and gave her phone to Sheila so she could talk to the 911 operator.

Sheila walked into the bathroom, still talking to the 911 operator. "Hey Jess," she said. "The paramedics will be here in a couple minutes. Please keep an ear out for the door."

Sheila checked Chloe's pulse. She spoke into the phone. "Okay, she has a pulse, but it's a little slow...She's a little cold to the touch...I don't have a thermometer...She's really pale...Yes, we have her sitting up...Her eyes are open, but I wouldn't really say she's conscious."

Sheila said to Beca, "Try and talk to her. See if she responds."

"Chloe? What happened?" asked Beca.

Chloe's response was only a groan. Again, Ashley was quick to see Chloe was about to vomit again, and she had her aimed at the toilet and held back her hair.

"How many times has she vomited?" asked Sheila.

"I think that was the third time," said Beca.

The paramedics arrived just then, so Sheila thanked the 911 operator and ended the call. In the blink of an eye, the team had Chloe on a stretcher.

"Beca and I will ride in the ambulance with Chloe. Ashley, you and Jessica need to contact the others. See if anyone can help you piece together what happened last night. Call or text Beca with any information you have."

"You got it," said Ashley. She handed Chloe's purse to Beca.

"Thanks, Sheila," said Beca. "Wait, what about Sam?"

"He's with your dad," said Sheila.

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him there was an emergency with Chloe and that I needed to help. I didn't explain what it was."

"Don't you need to get back to him?"

"No. I'll text your dad with an update real quick, but it will be fine. I think right now you need me more than he does."

"Thanks," said Beca.

Beca took a seat in the ambulance opposite Sheila. For the first time since Chloe had come back to the hotel room, Beca realized how badly her head still ached. She winced and put her head in her hands.

"Rough night for you too?" asked Sheila.

"Yeah," said Beca, wincing again. "I had a lot last night too."

Sheila fished in her purse, producing a travel-sized bottle of ibuprofen. "Thanks," said Beca. She didn't have anything to wash down the pills, so she just hung onto the bottle, figuring she'd find a drink once they got to the hospital.

While they rode in the ambulance, the Bellas group text was going off like crazy. Beca watched the conversation. After a few minutes, she'd pieced together quite a bit of the story.

"Okay," said Beca. "I think I have most of the story. Chloe's had a lot to drink. Nobody's sure how much. She had at least five shots when Amy had all of us doing shots. Emily said she saw Chloe drink at least two or three more beers before that. She had at least one drink after the shots. She left the bar with some guy. None of the Bellas saw her leave. They found out when they asked the bartender where she was."

"How long was the time span?" asked Sheila.

"I guess a few hours?" asked Beca. "I'm not sure what time she left the bar, and I don't know if she had more drinks after that."

"Chloe," said Sheila. "Hey, can you tell me what happened last night?"

Chloe mumbled something unintelligible.

They arrived at Mount Sinai St. Luke's Hospital in record time. Beca gave them Chloe's health insurance card and did her best to fill out the intake form as Chloe was slipping in and out of consciousness.

Sheila told the medical personnel what they'd been able to piece together about what had happened the previous night.

"Hey, Beca, do you know if Chloe was on any prescription medication?" asked Sheila.

"She was on a sleep aid," said Beca. "I'm not sure what it was called, but I know it wasn't something she took daily. I don't think she had her pills with her on the trip, so she probably didn't take them last night."

"Anything else?"

"I don't think so," said Beca. "I'm pretty sure she would have told me."

Sheila cleared her throat. "So, she wasn't on birth control?"

"I don't think so. Why?" Beca paused for a minute while her mind caught up. "Oh. Shit. She left the bar with a guy. Maybe we should ask her if she slept with the guy."

"Once we get her into a room, we should try and ask her."

Before they could say anything else, a nurse led them into a small room in the emergency department. It had a curtain around the hospital bed. There was another bed in the room, but it was empty. They walked up to Chloe as someone did a blood draw. They were helping her change into a hospital gown. Chloe wasn't quite conscious yet, and it appeared as though she'd vomited again while Beca was filling out paperwork.

Sheila took charge and spoke to the person doing a blood draw. She explained that Chloe had been drinking heavily and had left the bar with an unknown male.

"What do we do?" asked Beca. "I don't think Chloe is going to be able to tell us anything."

"Well, they'll do a pregnancy test on the blood they drew, and they'll also test her blood alcohol level. I'm sure it's pretty high. The test won't tell us if she got pregnant last night, but it will tell us if she's already pregnant. Once Chloe is conscious enough, they can give her the morning-after pill if she wishes, assuming she wasn't already pregnant."

"I don't think she's slept with anyone recently, at least not before last night. She's not exactly shy about telling me about her sex life. How long do we have for the morning-after pill to work?"

"Sooner is better, but a few hours won't make a significant difference. We want to make sure Chloe consents, or it could cause serious repercussions for the hospital."

"Oh. Could the guy have put something in her drink? Can we test for that?"

"It's possible he did. I guess none of the Bellas mentioned seeing anyone slip something into her drink." Beca shook her head. "Unfortunately, most hospitals aren't equipped to test for that kind of thing."

"They're not?"

"No. Scary, isn't it?"

"Big time."

Just then, a nurse came in to give Chloe an IV to prevent dehydration. Chloe was still unconscious, but Sheila assured her the IV would help.

The doctor ordered a CT scan on her head to make sure Chloe didn't have a concussion. At this point, they couldn't tell whether the vomiting was from excess alcohol consumption or from a concussion or both.

Shortly after Chloe came back from the scan, the doctor came in and told Beca and Sheila that Chloe's scan didn't show any signs of a concussion.

After what seemed like forever, Chloe began to wake up. She looked around and asked, "Where am I?"

Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and said, "Chloe, we're in the hospital. What do you remember from last night?"

Chloe blinked a few times. "We won, right?" Beca nodded. "And then we went to the bar. And now I'm here. My head hurts and my stomach hurts. What did I do?"

Sheila nodded at Beca in encouragement. "Chloe, you had a lot to drink. You don't remember anything after we got to the bar?"

"No."

Beca took a deep breath. "You left with a guy. So, you don't know who?"

Chloe shook her head.

"Any idea if you slept with him?"

Chloe shook her head. "I don't know," she said quietly. "I don't even remember meeting a guy at the bar."

"Well, you made it back to our room in the morning," said Beca. "You were vomiting pretty badly, so I called for help. Sheila's a nurse, so she helped me."

"Thanks," Chloe said weakly.

A doctor came in while they were talking. "I heard voices, so I was hoping our patient was up. Hi, Chloe, I'm Dr. Carter."

"Hi."

"Your blood alcohol level is pretty high. It's a good thing your friends got you here. You have alcohol poisoning. What can you tell me about last night?"

Chloe began to cry. "I don't know. I don't remember." Beca passed her a tissue and continued to hold her hand.

"Okay," he said. "Is there any chance somebody slipped something into your drink?"

"I don't know. I don't remember anything. I was at the bar and then I woke up here."

"Do you want us to do a rape kit on you?"

Chloe shook her head. "I don't even know if I had sex. And I might have said yes, for all I know."

"Are you on birth control?"

Chloe shook her head again.

"Your blood work shows you aren't pregnant, but it's too early to tell whether or not you got pregnant last night. I can give you a morning-after pill. I'd strongly suggest that, but the choice is yours. I'd like to do an STD panel on you, though."

"What do I do, Beca?" she asked.

"Chloe, I'd take the pill and have the STD panel done if I were you. I'll support you either way, but I think it's in your best interest to just take the pill and be safe."

"Let me have some time to think about it," said Chloe.

"Sure," said Dr. Carter. "But I encourage you to take the pill as soon as possible if you're going to take it to increase the chance of it being effective. Okay, so I'm going to add some vitamins and glucose to your IV. It should help prevent serious complications. We're going to keep you monitored here for a while before we release you. If all goes well, we won't have to admit you. I'll also leave some literature on help for alcoholism if you like."

"Thanks, I'd like that," said Chloe.

A nurse came in to add vitamins and glucose to her IV and take some vitals. After she left, Beca sat quietly with Chloe and Sheila for a little while. Chloe seemed deep in thought, as did Sheila.

After a while, Beca gently asked, "So...I hope you aren't mad, but I told the Bellas you'd had a medical emergency. I kind of needed help piecing together what happened last night. Is it okay if I give everyone an update?"

"Yes," said Chloe in a small voice. "I'm so sorry I caused so much trouble. They all probably hate me."

"None of us could hate you, Chloe. We're family," said Beca.

"Thanks."

"Hey, Sheila, why don't you get back to Sam and my dad? They're probably worried sick. I'll stay with Chloe."

"Are you both sure?" she asked. Both girls nodded.

"Okay, thanks," said Sheila. "Contact me if you need me."

"I will," said Beca. She typed a brief message in the Bellas' group text after making sure Chloe was okay with what she was sharing. She told them that Chloe had alcohol poisoning and was being monitored for a while. Many Bellas immediately sent back well wishes.

She also texted Ashley and Jessica to see what they wanted to do regarding the hotel room. Ashley replied that she'd already taken care of the situation. Beca's aunt had offered to let them stay overnight at her place. She'd packed their things and they were already there. She asked Beca how she was doing, and Beca told her she'd been too focused on Chloe to worry about herself. She promised Ashley she'd contact her if she needed anything.

After all that, Chloe said, "Beca, I think I'm going to take the pill and get the STD panel. I still don't know what happened, but I can't have a baby. I definitely want to know if I picked up something. I don't even know who the guy was, or whether or not I consented. I guess I technically didn't if I was that far gone. I'm not going to try and press charges or anything. I need to put whatever happened behind me. I really need to get some help for the drinking. I guess I really can't drink. Not even a little."

"Okay," said Beca. She hit the call button to get a nurse over to them. Chloe explained to the nurses that she'd decided to take the morning-after pill and have the STD panel done, and they assured her they'd have someone over with the medicine as soon as they'd gotten the order from the doctor.

A nurse came in a few minutes later. He brought a pill with him and injected something else into Chloe's IV after taking some more blood. "What's that?" she asked.

"It's for nausea," he said. "Sometimes the pill can make you nauseous. It's important that you keep the pill down."

"Oh," said Chloe. She took the pill. She grimaced a little.

"Are you okay?" asked the nurse.

"I think so," said Chloe. "I'm just a little freaked out that I have to do this.

"Okay, don't hesitate to call if you need anything."

"Thanks," said Chloe.

"Chloe, it's going to be okay," said Beca, taking another hold of Chloe's hand. "I'm here for you."

"I feel so weak and stupid," said Chloe. "And I'm scared. It's the second time I've gotten blackout drunk. I'm giving it up for good this time. I promise."

"That's great, Chloe. I want to help you in any way I can. You're not weak or stupid. Alcoholism is a disease. It's not your fault."

"Thanks. I should probably look at the literature from the doctor."

Beca brought over the brochures the doctor had left. Chloe flipped through them.

"I don't want to go back to a place like Turning Point. I know they tried, but I don't think it was the right place for me. I didn't identify with anyone there. Nobody had my problem or was like me."

"What about AA?" asked Beca.

"I guess I could try that."

"Some of my Al-Anon meetings are the same place and time, so we could go together. I think we could help each other."

"Okay," said Chloe, quietly.

The nurse came in with another doctor. "We need to do an exam for STD's."

"I'll step out," said Beca, moving past the curtain.

A few minutes later, the doctor and nurse opened the curtain. "Chloe, take this cup and give us a urine sample. I unhooked your IV for the moment."

Chloe came back a few minutes later with the cup.

"Okay, we're all done," said the nurse. He hooked up her IV and then left the room.

"That was awful," said Chloe. "Lots of poking and swabbing. Ick."

Beca squeezed Chloe's hand.

The nurse came back in a little later to check on Chloe. "How are you feeling?"

Chloe shrugged. "A little better, I guess. My head doesn't hurt as much, and my stomach is okay now."

"That might be from the anti-nausea medicine. Dr. Carter says you can try some clear liquids if you want."

"Okay."

He handed her a menu. Chloe made a face. "Gross. The only thing on here remotely appetizing is apple juice."

"Chloe, try and eat something. Believe me, I never wanted to see soup again after I got my wisdom teeth out. You have to try."

"Fine," said Chloe. She chose apple juice and chicken broth.

She pulled out her signature "Chloe pout" when the tray of boring food came out.

"You can not pout your way out of this. Drink your juice and eat your broth."

Chloe scrunched up her nose, but she did as Beca told her. She made a few faces, but she managed to eat.

"How's your stomach?" asked Beca.

"Better, I guess. Plain broth is gross."

The nurse came back a little later to check vitals. "Looking good," he said.

"When can I eat real food?" Chloe whined.

"Let's make sure this stays down first. I'll take the whining about food as a sign that you're feeling better."

"Yeah, I guess I am."

Chloe insisted that Beca leave to get food when she heard her friend's stomach growl. Beca offered to bring something back to the room, but Chloe told her it would just remind her that she's not supposed to eat solid food yet.

Beca got herself a good-sized lunch in the cafeteria. She hadn't eaten breakfast due to everything happening so quickly with Chloe. While she was there, she sent another group text to the Bellas to let them know that Chloe was on the mend and to make sure they'd gotten to the airport safely. Her dad had also texted, and she urged him to fly back as planned that day.

When Beca returned to the room, she saw a very bored-looking Chloe flipping through channels on the TV.

"Hospital TV sucks. There's nothing to watch," said Chloe, crossly.

"I guess you're feeling better, then."

"Yeah," said Chloe. "Dr. Carter said I could try thicker liquids. I tried to get excited about yogurt, but I couldn't quite get there. He said the initial STD panel came back clear. A couple of things need to be sent to a lab, but I should know pretty soon if I have to worry about anything."

Chloe managed to eat the yogurt, and once she'd kept it down, Dr. Carter discharged her. He said she could fly the following day, and he gave her orders to follow up with a doctor in Atlanta and seek help for her drinking problem.

* * *

Beca and Chloe hailed a cab to Beca's aunt's place. Once they arrived, Beca's aunt hugged the two girls. Chloe asked to use the shower and change into clean clothes.

While Chloe was in the shower, she sat and talked with Jessica and Ashley.

"That was scary," said Beca. "Thanks for your help. Both of you."

"Of course," said Jess.

"It's what we do," said Ashley.

Chloe got out of the shower. "Hi," she said. "I'm really sorry for all of the trouble I caused."

"Chloe," said Beca. "It's okay. We're going to support you in getting the help you need."

"Thanks," Chloe said, her eyes starting to glisten with tears.

"Okay, I think you've done enough of that," said Beca.

"How are you feeling?" Aunt Laura asked Chloe.

"Better," said Chloe.

"Great. I was just going to put a roast chicken in the oven. Would you all like that for dinner?"

"Sure," said Beca. "Thanks. Wait, do you have enough?"

"I went to the grocery store to grab a few things when I found out you all needed somewhere to stay. I thought chicken and rice might be something a little easier for Chloe to digest."

"Thanks, Aunt Laura," said Beca.

"Let me get it started, and then I'll come in. I want to get to know my niece's friends. I met all of you briefly at least year's ICCA's, but now I have the time to get to know you better."

Aunt Laura came in once the chicken was in the oven. She talked to the girls, learned what their majors were, about the a cappella season, etc. "I can't believe a school would recruit an a cappella team from another country to compete. That's ridiculous!"

"Tell me about it," said Beca.

"So," said Chloe. "What can you tell us about Beca that we don't already know?"

"She was in a community theater production of _Annie_ when she was six."

"Oh, we know about that," said Chloe. "We got her to show us the video of it at her dad's."

"Well, did she tell you what started that?"

"No," all three of Beca's friends said in unison.

"Well, she started dance classes when she was about five. She'd bring the class to a screeching halt by randomly breaking out into song. Her teacher wanted her to sing 'Good Ship Lollipop' as a solo."

"Do you have video of this?" asked Chloe.

"No, but her father might," said Aunt Laura. "I haven't told you the best part. She blanked out on the words at one point into the song. Rather than leave the stage, she sort of tried to slowly sink down into this split-fall type of thing. She eventually stood back up and finished the song."

"I can't believe you told them this story!" exclaimed Beca. She knew she had to be beet red. It was one of her most embarrassing childhood memories.

"After the show, the teacher approached her parents about auditioning for community theater, and they went for it."

"How much community theater did you do?" asked Ashley.

"A few shows. _Annie _and _Gypsy_ were the ones you'd probably know," said Beca.

"And then there was that six-month stint on Broadway," said Aunt Laura.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed all three friends said in unison.

"I played Dinah in _High Society_ when I was twelve," said Beca, quietly.

"And she was nominated for a Tony for it!" exclaimed Aunt Laura.

"I lost the award to Audra McDonald, and I'm so glad I didn't win it that young. I'd probably die from delayed embarrassment from whatever acceptance speech I would have come up with back then."

"And you told Aubrey and me that you don't sing," said Chloe, shaking her head.

Beca put her face in her hands. "So, I lied to you guys the first time I met you. I think I proved that the day you accosted me in the shower."

Aunt Laura quirked an eyebrow at Beca and Chloe.

Beca told her the story of how she'd been in the shower at the dorm, singing, and Chloe barged in and wouldn't leave until she sang with her.

"I can't believe you got her to sing under those circumstances," said Aunt Laura.

"She wasn't going anywhere, and I didn't want to make a scene," said Beca.

"Well, you got a best friend out of it," said Aunt Laura.

"I got a lot of friends out of it," said Beca, smiling at Jessica and Ashley.

"So, have you done any acting since _High Society_?" asked Chloe.

"No," said Beca. "I loved my time in the show, but I was ready to go home when my contract was up. My mom got sick not much after I moved back home. She told me she'd support me if I wanted to act more, but I just wanted to be near her. I haven't even auditioned for anything other than the Bellas since then."

"Oh," her friends said quietly. The Bellas were aware that Beca had lost her mother in her senior year of high school to cancer, but Chloe was the only to whom she'd told the details.

"It's okay," said Beca. "My mom got me a mixing program for one of the last birthdays I had while she was alive. I spent a lot of time mixing music while I was by her side toward the end. It's how I discovered that what I really want to do is produce music. While I'm guessing she bought it on a whim, I'm forever thankful that she did because it helped me discover my true passion. Acting was fun, but it isn't something I really want to do anymore."

"I really never would have guessed you were a child actor," said Ashley.

"Yeah, weird, right?"

"Hey, is this stuff on YouTube, by any chance?" asked Jessica.

"Umm...I don't know," said Beca, hoping they'd drop the subject. She had found some of her old stuff on YouTube years prior. It freaked her out to see it so many years later.

Chloe opened up the YouTube app on her phone and began to search. "Found it!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, you don't really want to see that," Beca said, reaching for Chloe's phone.

"Oh, we definitely do now," said Chloe.

Beca sighed, knowing there was no way to prevent her friends from seeing the old videos of her. She was just glad that this had occurred before everyone in the world had a camera phone. She was in pigtails and a pink ballet outfit, dancing around, speaking French for a lot of her lines, and singing "I Love Paris." She hoped her friends wouldn't find it as embarrassing as she did.

By the time the three-minute video was over, her friends and her aunt were laughing so hard they were wiping away tears.

"Oh my god," said Chloe. "That's even funnier than your _Annie_ performance."

"You were twelve?" asked Jessica. Beca nodded. "You look like you're eight."

Beca rolled her eyes. "I know," she said. "I've always been small. Hell, I didn't even get boobs until after I'd started high school."

Jessica opened Spotify on her phone. "Wait, is this soundtrack from when you were in High Society?"

"Yes. It's the same song you just saw in the YouTube video."

"Doesn't that mean you get royalties?" asked Jess.

Beca rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I got a whopping $1.91 for my work a few years ago." Everyone laughed at that comment.

"Check this one out!" exclaimed Chloe. She pulled up a video of Beca in curly pigtails and a pink party dress, singing "Life Upon the Wicked Stage." Beca hid her face.

"That's adorable," said Ashley, the group laughing even harder than they'd laughed at the previous video. "You still make some of those faces."

"I was thirteen!" exclaimed Beca. "And, in case you were wondering, my classmates were not impressed when I went back to school in eighth grade after being away for seventh grade. A picture of me in the local paper singing in pigtails did not make me the hit of the school."

They spent a lot of time visiting with Aunt Laura. She told a few more embarrassing stories about Beca, especially from when Beca had lived with her during her time on Broadway.

Chloe didn't have any problems eating dinner. They all turned in early so they could get an early flight the next morning. Ashley had explained to the airline that there had been a medical emergency, and they were able to change the girls' flights to the following morning without charging a fee.

* * *

A/N: Trigger Warning: Possible rape/non-consensual sex.


	17. Chapter 17

The flight back to Atlanta and the travel back to Barden was pretty uneventful. Beca's dad had spoken to the girls' professors and explained that there had been a medical emergency that caused them to stay an extra day in New York. That was enough to excuse them from their classes for the day.

Once they were safely back at their apartment, Chloe asked Beca for help. "I'm scared to go to the meeting tonight," said Chloe.

"I get that," said Beca. "I needed a lot of coaxing to go to Al-Anon. But I swear you'll feel better."

"I hope so," said Chloe. "I hated the group stuff at Turning Point."

"But this group is focused on alcoholism. I'm sure there will be others with multiple addictions, at least based on the people at Al-Anon, but that's not the focus. There will probably be more people like you. I swear I hear something I've done or someone describes a feeling I've felt every time someone speaks at Al-Anon."

"Okay," said Chloe.

"We're going to the church together. I'll catch up with you after our meetings. Give it several meetings before you make a choice. I wasn't sold the first day, but it's really helped. And get yourself a sponsor. I wish I'd gotten mine earlier."

"Al-Anon has sponsors? Who's yours?"

"Yes, we do, and, Chloe, it's _anonymous_. I'd be breaching a serious amount of trust if I told you."

"Right."

"The only way I got past the first step was with the help of my sponsor. I'm on step three. I'll get there."

"Al-Anon has steps?"

"Same steps as AA, save for one word in the twelfth step."

"I'm confused. Why do you guys need steps and sponsors?"

"Alcoholism affects everyone around the alcoholic, and we need help as well. The first step is to admit you're powerless over alcohol. I definitely am, just in a different way, I guess. I mean, I can handle drinking it, but I can't do a damn thing about how it affects my best friend."

"I guess I get that."

"Anyway, I promise I'll go with you to the church. I'll go in my direction for Al-Anon, and you'll go in yours for AA. I'll meet you out front when we're done. A lot of people in my meeting have qualifiers – their loved one whose drinking has affected them – that go to AA while we're at Al-Anon. Nobody there will tell anyone they saw either of us at either meeting. Confidentiality is a huge deal."

Chloe took a deep breath. "Okay. I'm still scared, though. I don't want to talk to a bunch of strangers about my problems. I'm a little freaked that you talk to strangers about me."

Beca gave her a hug. "You'll be all right. I didn't speak at my first meeting, and I only shared a tiny bit at my second. The only reason I even opened my mouth at the second meeting was that it was a meeting for newcomers. Nobody is there to judge anyone else. Chances are, you won't be the only one at the meeting who has been through what you've been through. And, sometimes, I think it's easier to talk to people who don't know you."

"Why is that?"

"Well, I look at it this way. Who are they going to tell if they don't know you anyway?"

"Right. Thanks, Beca." Beca realized she needed to talk to Ashley and Sheila. She hadn't told Chloe that they were in Al-Anon for obvious reasons. She figured she'd better talk to them before the meeting to see what they wanted to do.

The girls went to their respective rooms to unpack their things. Beca started a group text with Ashley and Sheila.

_B: Hey guys, I need to talk to you about something  
__A: Everything okay?  
__B: All is fine. Chloe's going to AA tonight when we have our meeting.  
__A: That's great.  
__S: Good for her.  
__B: She doesn't know about you guys, though.  
__A: Thanks.  
__S: That's good  
__B: Thought you guys would want to know. I'm going to meet her after the end of the meetings. Wanted to give you a heads-up.  
__A: Thanks. I'll think about whether or not I'm up for sharing.  
__S: Me too._

Beca grabbed a bunch of laundry and offered to take down some of Chloe's clothing as well. She was glad her father had talked all of their professors into excusing them from classes that day. As she headed down to the laundry room and began the mundane task of sorting their clothing, she thought back to how scared she'd been to go to her first meeting. She wasn't sure how she would have handled everything that happened without everything she'd learned at Al-Anon. She really hoped Chloe would have the same experience in AA.

* * *

That night, Beca drove to the church for their meetings. Chloe was really quiet and obviously tense. Beca didn't push her to talk. They walked to the entrance.

Beca asked, "Do you want me to walk you in?"

Chloe shook her head. "I need to do this on my own."

"Okay. I'll meet you right here when it's over."

"Thanks, Beca."

Beca walked over to her meeting. She had a lot to say when it was her turn to share.

"So, I had this crazy up and down weekend. It was up because my a cappella group won the national competition. However, it ended pretty badly. My qualifier hit what I think is rock bottom. She ended up in the hospital with alcohol poisoning, having almost no memory of what happened. The upside is that it scared her – big time. She's sworn off alcohol now. I think she's serious this time, but I know from having heard a lot of other people's stories not to count on that. I'm a little freaked out about the whole experience, but I consider myself lucky that my sponsor family was around to help us through it.

Anyway, she's over at AA. I'm hoping she comes out feeling like I always do when I leave these meetings – that she's not alone and there's hope."

After the meeting, Sheila and Ashley left from a different exit. They agreed that they weren't ready to tell Chloe about their involvement in Al-Anon.

Beca waited for Chloe for a little while. She was just starting to wonder where she was when Chloe walked over to her, all smiles, and holding a silver chip in her hand. "I got my first chip," she said. "It's for twenty-four hours sober."

"That's great, Chloe," said Beca. "May I see?"

Chloe handed her the chip. It was about the size of a poker chip and silver in color. One side had "24 hours recovery" on it with "To Thine Own Self Be True" written on it. On the back was the Serenity Prayer.

"Did you get a sponsor?" asked Beca as they walked to the car.

"I did," said Chloe. "She said I should come back tomorrow. They recommend ninety meetings in ninety days. Gosh, that's a lot."

"I'm sure your sponsor will help you figure it out. Don't hesitate to lean on your sponsor if you need help. You know I'll do what I can, but your sponsor is going to be the one who's been through this."

"Do you talk to yours a lot?"

"I do."

"Oh."

"Chloe, my sponsor helps talk through things with me. I'm actually almost never upset when I call her."

"I'm glad."

"Yeah. She's great at talking through stuff with me."

* * *

Jessica and Ashley invited the Bellas over for pizza the next night. Everyone wanted to see for themselves that Chloe was okay, and they wanted to spend some time together since they hadn't been able to travel back together. They made it clear that there would be no alcohol, citing the group's recent bar activities as the reason. Even though Chloe was the only one who had gotten alcohol poisoning, every Bella had indulged too much at the bar after their win, so nobody protested.

Everyone sat down for pizza, and the conversation flowed easily, as usual. Beca was relieved that nobody discussed Chloe's incident beyond checking to see that Chloe was okay. She knew her friend wasn't ready to reveal her alcoholism to the group.

After a while, Fat Amy asked Beca, "So, you and Kommissar?"

"What?" asked Beca.

"Does she really taste like cinnamon?" asked Stacie.

"When did I say that?" asked Beca.

"Oh my god, you don't remember!" exclaimed Stacie.

"Guys..."

"You were acting like a dingo in heat. You told her she was a sexy cat and then you two stuck your tongues down each other's throats," said Fat Amy.

"I did not," said Beca.

"We figured we'd send the old 'drill sergeant' to stop you. Aubrey had to frog march you back to the room," said Stacie. "I got a video of it."

Stacie pulled up the video on her phone. Sure enough, Beca was making out with Kommissar, and Aubrey yanked her off the woman. She couldn't tell exactly what she'd said to the woman, but she was clearly reluctant to leave.

"Oh my god. I can't believe I did that," said Beca.

"Excuse me," said Chloe as she walked out of the room. Beca followed her.

"What's wrong?" asked Beca.

Chloe had tears in her eyes. "They stopped you from sleeping with Kommissar. Why didn't anyone stop me from leaving with a guy?"

"From what I understand, nobody saw you leave. The bartender was the one who told them you'd left with a guy. The bartender said the guy paid your tab and then you left together."

"Oh," said Chloe. "Sorry. I'm just struggling with everything right now."

"Do you need to talk to your sponsor?" asked Beca.

"No, I think I'll be okay."

"Are you ready to go back?"

Chloe nodded. They came back to the room.

"You guys okay?" asked Stacie.

"Yes," said Beca.

"I'm just a little sensitive about that night," said Chloe. "I'm good. I promise."

"Are you sure?" asked Stacie.

"Yeah. Thanks, guys," said Chloe.

* * *

A month passed. Beca was attending Al-Anon once or twice a week, and Chloe was on track with her plan to attend ninety meetings in ninety days thus far. She'd been to a meeting, usually with her sponsor, every single day without fail. Chloe changed counselors almost immediately after joining AA. She was annoyed that her previous counselor had suggested the moderation program, and her AA sponsor helped her choose another one. When she'd gone to her doctor for a follow-up from the hospital visit, she gave Chloe a prescription for a mild antidepressant as well as a medication called Antabuse. It was a drug that would cause Chloe to have very unpleasant side effects if she consumed alcohol. The doctor strongly suggested it to help her since the alcohol poisoning had been pretty bad. Chloe agreed, even though she was certain of her resolve to give it up for good. Beca and Chloe had to go through the entire apartment and remove every bit of alcohol – even mouthwash and hand sanitizer. Either of those things would cause side effects for Chloe, so Beca was happy to find alcohol-free alternatives for her. Beca had even researched the drug and suggested Chloe avoid vinegar, ketchup, and hot sauce, to name a few things.

Chloe's STD panel came up negative, and she soon discovered she hadn't gotten pregnant that night. She was glad she'd taken a morning-after pill, just in case.

Beca took the third step of Al-Anon fairly easily. She made a decision to turn her will and life over to her higher power, which was her sponsor family. She hadn't completely turned things over to her higher power, but all that was required of the third step was to make the decision to do so. Ashley and Sheila had to explain the difference between making the decision and actually doing something to her a few times before she understood. All Beca had to do was decide she was going to use her higher power to help her continue to work the program. She spent a lot more time talking through things with Ashley and Sheila, and she amazed herself at how much easier things were once she'd decided she was going to rely on the help of her sponsor family. Chloe was still unaware that Ashley and Sheila were in Al-Anon. They agreed that it was better for Chloe not to know at this point, both of them being primarily concerned that Chloe knowing they were in the group and sponsoring Beca might distract her from her recovery.

Things were easier, but they weren't perfect. Chloe spent a lot of her time at AA meetings and talking to her sponsor. The two friends hadn't spent much time together since returning from New York. Both women were busy with the end of classes and the graduation date fast approaching.

Chloe came home from AA one evening with a red chip in her hand. It looked just like her first chip except it was red and said "1 month" on it.

"Chloe, I'm so proud of you," said Beca.

"Thanks," said Chloe.

"What are you going to do with it?"

"Right now, I think I'm going to keep it in my pocket. I've been doing that with my first chip. It helps keep me calm and remind me how hard I've worked. Sometimes I just reach into my pocket, and I feel the chip there. It helps."

"That's great," said Beca. "This calls for a celebration!"

"It does?" asked Chloe.

"Yup," said Beca. "When's the last time you went this long without a drink?"

Chloe looked pensive for a moment. "I couldn't tell you. It might have been sometime in high school."

"So, we need to celebrate. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know," said Chloe. "I never thought about celebrating. I've just spent so much time trying to keep my focus and work the program."

"Have you had dinner yet?" asked Beca.

"No," said Chloe.

"Diner? My treat. We'll even get dessert if you want it."

"Okay, I guess," said Chloe, chewing on her bottom lip.

"What's the matter?"

"I just feel weird. I'm working the steps and talking to my sponsor all the time. I feel like all I do is bother my sponsor."

"Chloe, you're doing the program. You can't do this alone. I learned that in my program. I swear the fact that I have a sponsor is the only reason I've been able to do this. Your sponsor is there to help you. I have a sponsor, and she has a sponsor who also helps me out. We have our own little sponsor family. It's made all the difference. I went to a few meetings before getting a sponsor, and it really didn't help until I got one."

"But I feel like I'm cheating."

"Why?"

"I take Antabuse. I don't drink because I'm scared I'm going to get sick."

"Chloe, it's a tool. Nobody is forcing you to take it. But I'll encourage you to keep at it if you think it helps."

"I never thought of it that way."

"Now, will you let me take you out to dinner to celebrate your one-month chip or not?"

Chloe smiled. "Okay."

"Let's go. I'll drive," said Beca.

* * *

They got to the diner and sat down at their favorite table. It was a really safe place for them to celebrate because the restaurant didn't serve any alcoholic beverages.

They ordered their food and sat down to chat for what was probably the first time since Chloe had gone to the hospital.

"So, Chloe, I should be honest. I didn't just want to go to dinner to celebrate."

"You didn't?" Chloe looked at Beca with a pained expression.

"Relax. I just miss you. I'm so, so glad you're getting help. I just miss spending time with you."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. If going to meetings every day is what you need to do, then please do it. I'm just glad you have the time to eat dinner with me tonight. Maybe we can catch up on _Friends_ after we get home like we used to?"

"I'd like that."

"Me too. I miss that."

"Beca Mitchell, are you telling me you're missing my cuddles?"

"No."

"Liar."

"Fine. Guilty as charged. I've been so busy with classes, and then finals are coming up. I guess I could use some Chloe cuddles to ease the stress."

"Softie."

The server brought their food at that moment, saving Beca from having to try and come up with a comeback.

The two ate quietly for a while. After a while, they caught each other up on things. Beca's boss had only suggested a few minor changes to "Flashlight." He'd also offered her a full-time job after graduation, and Beca had accepted. Chloe was keeping her grades up while still relying heavily on her sponsor. She'd managed to get past the first step, but she was still working on the second one. Beca promised her that she hadn't moved through the steps of Al-Anon very quickly and that she was doing just fine.

* * *

Graduation Day had finally arrived. Beca had ended up enjoying college, but she found herself more than ready to move onto the next phase of her life. Chloe seemed less prepared, and she'd been pacing around the apartment most of the morning. Beca had to step in and help Chloe with what seemed like the smallest of tasks – finding her clothes, shoes, and even helping her do her makeup.

"Chloe, relax," said Beca. "You've worked hard to earn your degree. It's time to celebrate."

"That's easy for you to say," she replied. "You already have a job after graduation. I'm going to end up moving back in with my parents if I don't find a job soon."

"Stop that kind of talk," said Beca. "You're going to find a great job soon. I promise."

"You don't know that!"

"Have a little faith, Chloe. You've gotten yourself through worse. Getting a job? Psh. Easy."

"Then why don't I have one?"

"The right one hasn't come along."

"I hope you're right."

There was a knock at the door just as they ended the conversation. It was Jessica and Ashley. The Bellas had all agreed to meet at Beca and Chloe's apartment for a group picture in their caps and gowns before the ceremony. The two of them had huge grins on their faces. Beca and Chloe barely had time to greet them before the other Bellas arrived, one by one.

Fat Amy was the last to arrive. The group moved outside the apartment building, all of them handing Emily their phones so she could take group pictures. Amy was still in the apartment, dawdling. Beca had to threaten to take the picture without her twice before the girl took her seriously. When Emily started snapping the photos, Beca did her best to adopt a "badass" expression. When she saw the picture later, she realized she simply looked bored while everyone else sported huge grins on their faces. Well, Lilly looked like she was plotting something, but she almost always looked like that.

The graduation ceremony was a blur. Beca's dad shot her a wink from the stage as she walked across it to get her "diploma." It was actually a fake diploma she'd received. She'd get her real one once Barden University officials took the time to verify she'd successfully completed the requirements. Beca had checked her grades the day before, and she'd passed the one class in which she'd had any concerns about passing in order to graduate. She laughed when she'd sat back in her seat and unrolled her diploma. It was a letter requesting a donation to the university. _Yeah, maybe once I have a real degree in hand and have made real money, _she thought. She didn't have student loans due to the free tuition benefit she'd gotten for being an immediate family member of a faculty member. She had to think that anyone with student loans had to seriously be rolling their eyes at the request for a donation. Beca had known to expect such a letter, but it still made her laugh to see it.

Beca and her dad easily found Sheila and Sam after the ceremony. Sam did his classic "jumping hug" Beca had quickly come to know and love.

"Wow, Beca!" he exclaimed. "You finished college! That's so cool!"

"Thanks, dude," said Beca. "I hope it wasn't too long and boring."

"It's okay," said Sam. "It was still more interesting than math class."

After everyone met up with their families, the group had plans to meet at Beca's dad's house for an informal get-together. Since almost the entire group was from out of town, he thought it might be nice to have everyone come to his house. He ordered a deli tray from a restaurant that did catering, as well as a big graduation cake. He didn't serve alcohol, knowing that having it around wasn't a good idea.

Beca and Chloe arrived a little early to help set up. Chloe's mother insisted on helping put out the food, despite Dr. Mitchell, Beca's Aunt Laura, and Sheila's insistence that she sit down and relax.

"I've been sitting all day," she said. "Let me help put the food out. You've done so much for my daughter, it's the least I can do."

"I didn't do that much," said Dr. Mitchell.

"You got Beca to Florida to help Chloe when her father passed, and I know you helped her find a counselor. Believe me, that's a lot."

"Thanks," he said. "If you insist on helping, why don't you grab the fruit tray out of the refrigerator?"

"I'm on it."

The Bellas and their families slowly trickled in. Emily and her mom were also there, as Katherine wanted to see the Bellas graduate, and nobody would even consider leaving out the one Bella who would remain at Barden the following year.

Fat Amy walked in with her mother, a surprisingly quiet woman. She immediately went to the cooler of drinks and asked, "Where's the grog?"

"The what?" asked Beca.

"You know, the good stuff. The booze."

"Amy, there's no booze here."

"Sure," said Fat Amy, exaggerating a wink.

"No, seriously, Ames. There isn't any. Just soda, tea, water, and juice."

"What kind of party is this?"

"Amy, it's just a little get-together. We're eating dinner, hanging out, and that's it."

"Why didn't anybody tell me?"

"I did. I told everybody."

"When?"

"At Jessica and Ashley's after the ICCA's."

"I thought you were talking in code."

"What? No. Wishful thinking, Ames."

"Fine," said Amy. "I can roll with this. I'll just have to be extra awesome to compensate for the rest of you."

Beca rolled her eyes. She was glad she'd talked her father out of having a punch bowl. She didn't trust Fat Amy not to spike it.

* * *

Beca chose not to have a big graduation party outside of the small get-together at her dad's. She went out to dinner with her dad, her aunt, Sheila, Sam, and Chloe. They were the people who mattered the most to her, and she didn't have a large family anyway.

Chloe had a huge extended family, and her mother threw a huge party for her in Florida. Beca drove down with Chloe to join in, and Beca was glad to see Chloe's brothers under much better circumstances. So many of them were just as affectionate as Chloe. Beca was used to the constant hugs by the time they left Florida.

* * *

A few weeks after graduation, Chloe came home with a gold chip to celebrate two months of sobriety. She was still going strong and attending meetings daily. Beca insisted on taking her out for another celebration. This time, Chloe wanted to go out for ice cream instead of a whole dinner.

They went a make your own sundae place, and Beca rolled her eyes at the number of toppings Chloe threw on her sundae. "I think you put more stuff on your sundae than Sam does."

"Not my fault if he doesn't know how to make a sundae. How's he doing, by the way?"

"He's good. He and Sheila are all moved into my dad's place. Sam picked his colors, but they haven't painted his room yet."

"What did he pick?"

"Pickle green. I don't know where the paint companies get these names. It's a nicer color than it sounds."

"So, I think I'm going off of Antabuse. I think I'm ready now. I don't really want alcohol most of the time now. I'm staying on the antidepressant, though."

"That's good," said Beca. "Did you talk to your doctor?"

"Not yet, but I'm going to check before I stop the stuff."

"Good idea. How's the job hunt?"

"Nothing has come up yet. It seems like schools aren't hiring, especially since I don't have my teaching certificate."

"You'll find something. Maybe, don't dance exotically, though."

Chloe laughed. "Yeah, that's probably a bad idea. But I would love teaching children how to sing, underprivileged or not."

"Have you looked into daycare centers? Preschools? I think Sheila said that Sam had music classes in daycare and preschool when he was little."

"I didn't think about that. I'll look around online tonight."

"I'll try and get the names of places where Sam went to daycare and preschool from Sheila if you want."

"Sure."

The evening led to more cuddling and watching _Friends_. Beca didn't even bother to pretend she didn't want cuddles this time. Beca had been working long hours at her new job, and between that and Chloe's daily AA meetings, time together wasn't frequent anymore. The next thing she knew, Beca felt herself being jostled awake.

"Huh?"

"You fell asleep, Beca."

"Oh. What time is it?"

"It's almost 10."

"I guess I've been working too hard," said Beca, yawning.

"It's not because my cuddles are super comfy?"

"That too," Beca said, yawning again. "Okay, I'm heading to bed. I'll get that info from Sheila tomorrow and share it with you as soon as I have it. Goodnight, Chloe."

"Night, Beca."

* * *

The next morning, Beca was up and out of the house before Chloe had even left her room. Beca sent a text to Sheila once she'd arrived at work. She got contact information for the daycare and the preschool Sam had attended almost immediately, along with good luck wishes and permission to use Sheila's name when Chloe contacted them.

Beca forwarded the information to Chloe, who responded immediately to thank her. While Beca was glad that Chloe was up for the day, she felt anxiety creeping its way back in. Chloe sleeping late was reminiscent of her behavior when she'd been drinking heavily. She had to remind herself that Chloe was highly unlikely to have fallen off the wagon and probably didn't have a hangover. She'd done her research, and she knew that Antabuse was likely to still cause problems for Chloe for a good two weeks after stopping the drug. As far as she knew, Chloe was still taking the medicine, and she knew Chloe was attending AA daily. Chloe had gotten very close to her sponsor, and she could frequently hear her on the phone with the woman when she got home from work. Beca stayed away from Chloe as much as possible during these conversations to respect her privacy. She also knew there was nothing she could do about it if she did fall off the wagon. She sent a quick text to Ashley.

_B: Hey, can we talk for a sec?  
__A: Sure. Text or voice.  
__B: Text. At work.  
__A: Ok. What's up?  
__B: Chloe slept late and I can't shake the worry.  
__A: Any reason to think she's fallen off the wagon besides that?  
__B: No. Just reminds me of the times she couldn't get out of bed.  
__A: I get it. Is she still on Antabuse?  
__B: AFAIK, but she told me last night she is ready to stop taking it  
__A: Do you think she stopped it already?  
__B: IDK  
__A: Remember boundaries. What do you do if she's off the wagon?  
__B: Can I stay at your place if I come home to Drunk Chloe?  
__A: Probably. I have to ask Jessica.  
__B: Can you? Just in case.  
__A: Sure._

She waited a minute or two, and then Ashley texted again.

_A: Jess is cool with it.  
__B: Thanks. I'm probably worrying for nothing.  
__A: I hope so._

Beca did her best to push away her anxious feelings and focus on work. She'd finished "Flashlight" and Sammy had given her some assignments editing tracks. It was mostly little things like commercial jingles and tracks for thus far unknown artists, but it was a start.

* * *

Beca came home from work to a very excited Chloe.

"Here," said Chloe, handing Beca a flute of something bubbly. "Relax, it's sparkling cider."

"Thanks," said Beca. "But why?"

"Because I got a job!" Chloe exclaimed.

"That's wonderful, Chloe!"

"I made dinner. You've taken such good care of me that I wanted to do something nice for you."

Beca looked to see Chloe had made her mom's special chicken parmesan recipe. "Thanks, Chloe. Tell me about the job."

"I'm teaching music at the daycare center. Your soon-to-be stepbrother is quite the charmer. I told them I knew Sheila and Sam, and they immediately asked me to come in for an interview. I'll be teaching music to kids ages two through four. I even get to teach them some holiday songs for the school's winter concert. Who knew daycare centers had concerts?"

"Well, your experience wrangling the Bellas, especially Fat Amy, should have prepared you for dealing with a bunch of preschoolers."

Chloe laughed. "I suppose it has. They were pretty excited to hear I'd been leading an a cappella group for a long time."

"I'm sure you'll have the entire group harmonizing in no time."

Chloe laughed again. "Yeah, because kids that little are great at that!"

"You're going to do awesome. I knew you'd find something."

As they ate their dinner, Beca relaxed. She'd initially been alarmed to find Chloe handing her what looked like champagne, but she felt so much better when she realized that Chloe hadn't fallen off the wagon at all. She just hoped things would stay that way.

"Before you ask," said Chloe. "I am not going to AA tonight because I went this afternoon. I was excited to share my news with you, and I wanted to be home for dinner. This sparkling cider is pretty good, isn't it?"

"I don't think I'm as into sweet drinks as you are, but it's good stuff. I'm so happy for you, and I'm so proud of you – for everything. When do you start?"

"In a few weeks. They have to do a background check, and I've already been fingerprinted."

"Oh," said Beca. "But, what about that incident on Christmas?"

"I'll be fine," said Chloe. "I actually called the attorney who defended my case, and he said any potential employers here in Georgia aren't allowed to make decisions based on any charges that were dismissed."

"That's good," said Beca. "It sounds like you'll be working soon. You're going to be so good with those kids."

"I hope so," said Chloe. "After we eat, can we cuddle in front of the TV again?"

"You and your cuddles," said Beca.

"You love my cuddles."

"You're such a dork," said Beca. She sent a quick text to Ashley after dinner to let her know that all was well. Ashley replied back that she was glad to hear it.

As Beca and Chloe settled down to watch television again, Beca realized just how safe and at home she felt cuddling with her best friend.

"You know what, Chloe?"

"What?"

"If your dad can see you, I bet he's really proud."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. You graduated college, you got yourself a job, and you got a handle on your problem."

"Thanks, Beca. I bet your mom is proud too."

"Yeah, I think she is. I wish you'd been able to meet her."

"Me too," said Chloe. "We're going to be okay, aren't we Becs?"

"Yeah," said Beca. "We are."

* * *

A/N: That's a wrap! Epilogue to follow. Thanks for joining me on this ride!


	18. Epilogue

_Six months later_

Things were going very well. Chloe had recently collected another chip for eight months of sobriety. It ended up being too many coins for her to carry, so she carried her last two coins, leaving the first few on her dresser. She told Beca that when she hit one year of sobriety, she was going to find a way to frame her coins.

Chloe had taken to her job teaching music at the daycare center like a duck to water. She was surprised how similar it had been to leading the Bellas. She joked that the only real difference was that the Bellas were all potty-trained and had slightly longer attention spans.

Beca was still moving through the Al-Anon steps. It was a struggle, as she was not religious, but she was determined to keep at it. When she got to the step that involved making a list of people she had harmed and been willing to make amends, she was amazed at the number of people on that list. When she really thought about it, she'd been miserable after her mom's death. She'd made a lot of others miserable as well, especially her dad. She was still slowly making amends with people at this point. It was tough, but she felt better after doing so.

Beca still had some anxiety whenever Chloe was out with coworkers or sleeping late, but Chloe hadn't had a drink since she'd been to the hospital for alcohol poisoning. Chloe told her that her coworkers knew she didn't drink, and none of them ever asked why. She felt lucky that everyone simply respected her wishes and didn't press her for details.

Beca's dad and Sheila had a really nice wedding. The ceremony was short and sweet, and they only had about thirty people there. Beca and Sam were the only attendants. The minister even did a family medallion ceremony to represent the newly blended family. They had a reception in another room at the church, and there wasn't a drop of alcohol in the place. Beca wasn't sure whether she or Chloe was more relieved about that. Sam stayed with Beca and Chloe while the Mitchells were on their honeymoon. He kept the two of them busy during the day, and Beca got so used to Chloe cuddling her in her bed at night that it took her a few nights to adjust to sleeping alone again.

Beca had moved on from producing commercial jingles and songs for lesser-known artists to producing bigger tracks. She occasionally butted heads with artists, but she was usually able to come to an agreement with them.

* * *

_Four months later_

Beca had completed the twelve steps, and she'd even began sponsoring a new member at Al-Anon. The girl was in a similar situation to Beca. Her best friend had a drinking problem, and she'd blamed herself. Beca had been hesitant to accept when the girl approached her, but Ashley had nudged her to do so. She reminded Beca that she'd have the support of the whole sponsor family. She found it had been easier than she'd originally thought. A lot of times, the girl just needed to talk through things with someone who understood. Beca found herself talking the girl out of making a lot of mistakes Beca had made. She also was pretty candid about the mistakes she'd made with Chloe, and she found her sponsee really appreciated her honesty.

When Beca realized Chloe was fast approaching her one-year sobriety anniversary, she called Ashley to discuss celebration ideas and another thing that had been on her mind.

"Hey, Beca, what's up?"

"Hey, Ash. Chloe's one-year sober anniversary is coming up next weekend. I want to do something special."

"Did you have anything in mind?"

"Well, yeah. Two things, but I wanted to discuss one of them with you."

"I'm listening."

Beca took a deep breath. "Well, the easy one is that I'm going to pay to get her chips framed. I'm not sure what she wants, so I'll just take her to the craft store and let her pick. The tough one is...well...I realized something recently. And..."

"Out with it, Beca."

"It's stupid, and I shouldn't."

"Beca, tell me."

"I'm...I'm...I'minlovewithChloe." When she finally got the words out, she said them so fast it was like one word.

"That's not the least bit surprising," said Ashley.

"It's not?"

"No," said Ashley. "You two already act like an old married couple. I see how you two are, and I always thought your feelings for each other were more than platonic. The others have been taking bets for years on when you two idiots would figure it out and get together."

"Really? Because I only realized it recently myself," said Beca.

"Yeah. When you guys disappeared into the tent at the retreat last year, everyone was wondering whether you were making out or murdering each other."

"What? No. Chloe and I were just talking."

"_I _know that, but I wasn't going to tell the others what you were doing."

"Anyway, is asking her on a date a bad idea? I don't want to mess with her recovery."

"Well, I've heard that it's best to wait at least a year before making any big changes when someone is in recovery. You said Chloe's doing great, so I think it's a great idea."

"You do?"

"Anyone who knows the two of you at all can see that you like each other, and Chloe hasn't slipped up even once, has she?"

"No. She really took things seriously after the hospital visit. She said alcohol kind of grosses her out now."

"It sounds like you're both in a good place now, and I really think you should go for it."

"So, what do I do? I have no idea how to ask someone on a date."

"Just speak from the heart. You got this."

"Right," said Beca. "I guess I have some thinking to do. Thanks, Ashley."

"It's what I'm here for. Good luck and tell me how it goes."

* * *

Beca paced back and forth waiting for Chloe to come home from her AA meeting. She'd tried making Chloe's favorite dinner, but she'd ended up burning it to a crisp and setting off the smoke detectors in the apartment. She was relieved that the weather was nice enough for her to open windows. She hoped the smell would dissipate before Chloe walked in. She ordered Chinese food and put the containers on nice plates and set out glasses of sparkling cider. She even had a candle lit on the kitchen table. She knew it was probably overkill, but she really wanted things to be special.

Chloe walked into the apartment and immediately put her hand out to reveal a bronze chip. It was similar to her other chips, except it showed a Roman numeral "I" for one year. "Here, Beca, feel it. It's nicer than my other chips."

Beca took the chip from Chloe. It was a little heavier in weight. "That's awesome, Chloe. Congratulations on one year of sobriety. I'm so proud of you!" She handed her the chip.

"Thanks, Beca." Beca saw her friend look over at the table. "Candles? And Chinese food?"

"I tried cooking, but it didn't go well. Sorry."

"I appreciate the thought. Besides, Chinese food is great. And the fancy plates are nice too."

"Thanks," said Beca, her cheeks warming. "Oh, and I'm sure I don't have to tell you that's sparkling cider in those champagne flutes."

"I figured, but thanks."

"One year. That's awesome."

"Yeah. I was the only one getting the one-year chip at the meeting. It was pretty cool."

"Great. We should eat before it gets cold."

"Yeah," said Chloe. "Same order as usual?"

"Of course," said Beca. "Splitting it as usual?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Beca divided the food onto the plates. She was all set to eat when she realized her stomach had twisted into knots. She set her chopsticks down.

"Beca? You okay?"

Beca cleared her throat. "Yeah."

"Then why aren't you eating?"

She took a deep breath. "I have a confession to make."

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's not that. God, I'm already screwing this up."

"Beca, what's going on?"

"Okay, here goes. I've realized recently that I like you way more than a best friend. I think I might be falling in love with you. I really want to take you out on a date. It's okay if you don't feel the same way. I just know that I really care about you a lot more than anyone else and I hope you care about me too." _Well, that was a lot of word vomit,_ thought Beca. _Why am I so bad at this?_

"Beca..."

"It's fine, Chloe. Really. I get it. You're not interested. I'll just-"

Chloe cut her off. "Beca, let me finish. I would love to. I was going to ask you on a date tonight, but you beat me to it. I've been hounding my sponsor about it for weeks."

"You're serious?"

"Totes."

Beca breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, good. That would have been embarrassing."

Chloe chuckled. "So, when and where?"

"I have no idea. I got so far as asking you out. I had a long talk with my sponsor as well. Oh, and should we still be living together?"

"I don't think we need to worry about that. It's kind of a running joke that women move in together just after they start dating."

"How did I not know that?"

"Beats me."

"Oh, and I wanted to give you something as a present for your sobriety anniversary."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to," said Beca. "I was thinking maybe you'd like to get your previous chips framed? I don't have any ideas for how, so I thought I'd just take you to the craft store and let you pick something."

"You hate the craft store."

"But it's for you, so I'm going." _I can't believe I'm such a cheeseball already, _thought Beca.

"Okay," said Chloe. "Tomorrow. For now, let's eat dinner. We'll figure out our date after we eat."

"Great," said Beca. "My turn for a toast." They raised their glasses. "To a new beginning." They clinked glasses.

* * *

A/N: And that's it! The plan was always to put Bechloe together romantically in the epilogue. It's not a good idea to get into a relationship with an active alcoholic, and it's advised to wait at least a year into recovery before making any big changes. Thanks for reading!


End file.
